The Pink Fortune Paper
by Magic Key
Summary: Prt25.last prt.During a vacation Tomoyo dragged Sakura to get her fortune told.The only problem is that she doesn't believe in fortunes.what happen when a guy from her past causes her to have 2nd thoughts about her fortune?
1. memory lane

Something I came up. Enjoy and please review.

_**PS To those who was reading 25 till xmas. Sorry about deleting it I had hoped to be able to post it before the end of the new year but i still haven't finished writing it and it looks like I won't be able to do so because of school. But now that I have a break I'll be able to work on it biut won't have enough time to post all the chapter. SO it will be again next year and posting will be better cause I would have finished writing it. Sorry again and hope you enjoy this one.**_

--------------- ---------------------

Theme Song _Crash and Burn _– Savage Garden

------------------- ----------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------------- ---------------

The Pink fortune Paper

Part 1 (Memory Lane)

A twenty six year old Kinomoto, Sakura picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. Her emerald eyes were hidden behind a pair of pink tinted sunglasses. She glanced out the window of the coffee shop. She then placed her cup down and reached for her blackberry on the table.

After checking her text message she placed it back on the table. She looked up and found her best friend, Tomoyo, sitting across from her. "Thought you weren't coming." Said Sakura.

"Sorry, I couldn't find the top I wanted to wear and then I bumped into that cute bellboy as I was coming down here." Said Tomoyo as a waitress brought over a plate of eggs.

Sakura shook her head at the mention of a guy. "If you had a choice you would have married every single cute guy you met. Thank god, Eriol proposed just as we were coming here." She then picked up her vibrating blackberry and started to check her messages.

After a few minutes Tomoyo said, putting her fork and knife down. "Hey put that phone down. We're here on vacation. You already got someone to cover for you. I'm sure everything is going fine."

Sakura sighed as she picked up her coffee cup again. "Thank was just someone from the …. Never mind." She took a sip from her cup and then said. "So what do you have planed for us, today?" She flipped her soft honey amber hair behind her shoulder.

Tomoyo wiped her mouth and said. "I think you like it… The limo will be here in half an hour; so we still have time to go our room and grab our bags."

Sakura noticed the gleam in her friend's violet eyes. She glanced at her before returning to unfinished pancake and said in uncertain tone. "I don't like that look in your eye. You better not be setting me up with someone."

Tomoyo gave a slight chuckle and said. "Sakura-chan…. Why in the world would I do that? Trust me, I'm not setting you up on a blind date." Sakura just let a soft sigh escape her lips as she finished her breakfast.

00 Two hours later/ A temple 00

Sakura exited the limo dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and dark green top, cover with a dark jean jacket. When she breathed in the incant filled air around her, she glanced at her friend.

Tomoyo stepped out dressed in a white sundress with large purple flowers printed on it. She noticed Sakura's dissatisfied look and said. "What?…. You don't like what I have planed for today? I thought you said you wanted to see one of the temples in Hong Kong?"

Sakura slammed the limo door close and then slipped her pink tinted sunglasses on. They stood at the front of the temple as she continued to glare at her friend. "I did…. I know you have more than touring the temple in mind."

"I swear I don't…. Lets go in…" Tomoyo said taking her hand and dragging her into temple which was already filled with people.

00 half an hr later 00

Sakura stood in the mist of people praying. She sighed as she watched people drop down to their knees on sheets of newspaper. They then placed their hands together and picked up a wooden container with many sticks inside, and started to shake it until one fell out.

Sakura watched until Tomoyo walked towards with a similar container and handed to her. "Here take this." Said Tomoyo

"What?…" She paused as her emerald eyes darted from her friend to the container. "Oh no, Tomoyo-chan you promised no funny business."

"It's not… Since we're here anyway. I thought why not ask 'the gods' for an answer about your soul mate. You can't go through life single forever." Tomoyo said placing the container in her hand. She then removed some newspaper from her large toot bag and placed them on the ground.

As she helped Sakura kneel down Sakura said. "You know I like being single. I don't see any problem with that."

Tomoyo sighed and said. "Well I do… I don't want you to live alone forever. I mean sweetie. I would love you to move in with Eriol and me when we get married, but I know you want your space. Besides you going to die if you continue to work like crazy."

"But I love my job. Besides I don't work like crazy. I also volunteer during the week." Said Sakura looking up at her dark violet eyes.

"Just humor me and ask 'them'. It's for free anyway…" Sakura sighed knowing that she was not going to get out of this one.

00 Half an hour later/ noodle shop 00

Sakura wiped her mouth on a tissue as she slurped up the last bit of her noodle. She looked at Tomoyo, sitting across from her. She tilted her head to the right and stared at Tomoyo.

"What? Something on my face?" Sakura shook her head.

""No, but you actually believe that what the guy said about my love life will come true. That I would fall two guys; the first would be someone I meet randomly and that I shouldn't fall head over heels for. The second and final guy is someone I met a long time ago and that I shouldn't let this guy go." Said Sakura reading from the pink slip of paper.

"You don't believe that?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, like a piece of paper can tell me how my life will turn out." Said Sakura flipping her hair back.

"Well I think it will come. But we still have three more months before the first guy shows up." Said Tomoyo with a smile on her face, which caused her to shake her head and finish off her lunch.

_Scene fades_

00 Sakura's office 00

Sakura smirked at the pink paper in her hand. She tucked her lose hair behind her ear. She then reached for the bottom drawer and pulled out a yellow drawstring bag. She opened it and then placed the paper inside. She placed the bag back in the drawer.

She looked up when she heard her door open. "Tomoyo what are you doing here?"

Tomoyo walked in dressed in gray suit. Her violet hair was pulled into a bun. "I thought we could have lunch together. I mean after you broke up with Sid you seem kind of down."

"Don't remind me…" Said Sakura leaning back in her chair.

"Ahh, so you admit that the fortune you get two years ago is true." Said Tomoyo as she sat down in front of her.

"Fine, Fine… I admit that it's true…" Said Sakura with a slight smile on her face.

"Now that we have settled. You want to have lunch with me?" Sakura shook her head. She stood up and grabbed her light pink peak coat. She slipped it on and then removed her hair, which was tucked under the coat. She then grab her duffle bag.

"I have a case this afternoon. I'm just going to grab a sandwich and something to drink. But don't worry, I'll have dinner with you and Eriol tonight." With that she headed out the door.

Tomoyo sighed as she leaned back in her seat. A few seconds later Sakura returned, sticking her head in the doorway. "Oh and close the door before you head back to your office."

00 Coffee shop 00

An amber hair guy with chestnut hair dressed in a dark red t-shirt and black pants walked up the cash register. He waited for the person in front of him decide what to she wanted before saying. "Welcome to Ham Ham. What can I get for you today?"

Sakura removed her gaze from the menu on the wall. She smiled at the guy and said, "Hi, just a small green tea and ham and cheese sandwich"

The guy punch into the order and said. "That will be 645 yen."

Sakura reach into her bag and handed the guy the money. As the guy went to the get Sakura her order, she reached for her blackberry and started to write a text message. She looked up just as the guy returned with her order.

"Thanks." She then took the paper bag from him and exited the dinner.

The next person on the take-out line stepped up. The guy at the register watched as Sakura reached her red sports car and unlocked it. Sakura slipped her lunch and bag into the seat next to her and then got into the car.

The guy turned his head when an other guy tapped him on the shoulder. "You ok, Syaoran?" asked the guy toward the twenty-seven year old.

"I'm alright…. Just thought I saw someone I knew." Said Syaoran as he removed his apron and handed to the guy next to him.

"I see. I bet she's pretty by the way you were watching her." Said the guy, tying the apron around his waist.

"Right…" Syaoran said as he glanced at his silver watch. "I got to back to work now."

The guy nodded and said. "Well thanks for covering for me."

Syaoran grinned and said. It's really no problem. I was on my lunch break anyway." He then moved the counter top and stepped on to the other side where the take-out line was getting longer by the minutes.

The guy tossed over Syaoran's back suit jacket. Syaoran caught it with ease. As he was buttoning up his jacket he asked. "Do you know who the girl was?"

"I'm not sure who you're talking about. But if it's the one that comes in at 12:45 every Tuesday, then yeah, I know her." Said the guy as he punched in the costomer's order.

"Can you tell me her name?" Asked Syaoran, racking his hands through his hair.

"Her name is Kinomoto Sakura…" Said the guy as he extended his hand to give the customer her change.

"Kinomoto, Sakura….Well I'll see you Kyo." And with that Syaoran left the diner with a smirk on his face.

00 10 years ago/ Tomoeda 00

A seventeen year old Li, Syaoran sat at the edge of the swimming pool wearing a pair of dark green swim trucks. His amber sparkled as he watched a sixteen year old girl with sparkling emerld eyes swim towards him.

The girl finally reached him finally reached him. She reached for the wall and then pulled herself up. She took a deep breath and then removed her goggles from around her eyes. She looked up at him and asked.

"How did I do?"

"Not bad…. Just make sure to bring the elbows up higher." He replied with a smile on his face. "When you're ready you can do another lap."

The girl wrinkled her nose. She rest of arms on the side of the pool and said. " I can't believe I got stuck with you…. I've already done five laps. Can't I at last get a break?" She said as her right hand brushed against the scar on the right side of her neck.

"Ok…. I'll give you break…" He said with a smile on his lips. She smiled and then pushed herself up sat next to him.

They sat in silence as they watch the other people around. He then turned his head to the right and looked at her. "So …. I heard you get a date for the spring dance. Who's the guy?"

"I thought you were just my swimming instructor. Where did you get all this info?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I might be your swimming instructor on Sunday. For the rest of the week I do to your school." He paused and then asked again. "So who's the lucky guy?"

She sighed and then said. "Forget about the guy. I'm not even going." He was about to question her when she said. "He said he didn't want to with someone 'different'. So we're not going together." She then slid back in the pool. She made sure her honey amber hair was tucked securely under her red swimming cap. Then positioned herself and pushed herself from the wall.

00 One week later 00

"…. You ready for the next lesson." He paused and then asked when he noticed that his emerald eye student had not changed into her blue swimsuit. "Why haven't you changed yet?"

The girl looked at him and sighed. "I'm sorry Syaoran. I tried to tell you all this week at school but I couldn't …. I'm moving today…. We're moving to Okinawa."

"I see…. Okinawa…. That's a three hour plane ride." He said calculating the distance in his mind quickly.

"Always the wiz in math, Huh?" She asked trying to lighten the mood. ":I just came to say good bye and wish you luck in the future." She the stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on his left cheek before hurrying off.

_Scene Fades_

00 Syaoran's office 00

"Syaoran… my man… Glad to see you back from lunch." Said a guy with jet back hair entering the large office.

Syaoran removed a large cardboard box from the corner of his desk. He then walked around the desk towards his seat. "Kai…. Nice to see you drop by…. I guess you're all settled in your new office."

Kai chuckled and replied as he sat down on one of chair in front of Syaoran's desk. "Yeah, all moved in." He paused and then said. "You know I'm glad they moved the office from downtown Tokyo to center Tokyo. I especially love the ladies down stairs."

"What's new Kai? You seem to always be on the look out for girls…" Syaoran said organizing some files on his desk.

"Yeah, well one of them is a real looker. She's got curly honey amber hair and sparkling emerald eyes. I invited some of people in her office to the bar a few blocks away. You want to come?" Kai asked adjusting his gray tie.

Syaoran gave a quick smile and then said. "Sorry. I can't go…. I'm having dinner with a friend and his fiancée tonight." He looked up and then said. "maybe next time, ok?"

Kai let out a disappointing sigh. He stood up and buttoned his suit jacket and said. "Such a shame, they're really nice. I was hoping to hook you up with one of them."

Syaoran smirked and said. "Maybe next time…." Kai nodded and then exited the room. He watched as the door closed. He leaned back in his chair with a content smile on his face.

-------------- ------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you like it…. Can you guess who that young girl was….Hoping to get 3 reviews before I update again. Sorry if it's a little boring it will get better. Until then, bye!!


	2. 3rd times the charm

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry about taking so long to update. I haven't been feeling well. Anyway... Enjoy

--------------------- --------

"Talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------------- ----------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 2 (3rd times the charm)

Sakura slug her bag over her right shoulder as she stepped out of the apartment. She then turned around and faced a lady with raven black hair and sparkling blue eyes. In her arms was a little girl with two pigtails. She smiled at them and said. "Sae-chan, did very well today. I'll see you this Friday."

The mother smiled and said. "Thank you Sakura-san for coming here. I don't know what I would do if you didn't come. Sae has made so much progress since you came to work with her."

Sakura smiled and said "Ameda-san…. It's really nothing… I enjoy my job and I love working with Sae." She then bowed and said. "I better get going. Have a good night." She then walked down the hallway towards the elevator bank.

00 Sakura's car 00

Sakura sighed as she sat in traffic. She glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard. She then picked up her headset and placed it into her left ear. Her thin fingers dialed Tomoyo's number. She light drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited for Tomoyo to answer.

"Tomoyo, it's me…. I'm stuck in traffic. I'm going to be five minutes late." She said as she flipped a lock of amber hair back.

"It's alright. Eriol's friend is running late too." Came Tomoyo angelic voice over her earpiece.

"Tomoyo…" She paused as she moved a few feet up through the traffic. "You aren't setting me are you?"

She heard Tomoyo giggle and said. "Now where did you get that crazy idea? But the answer is no. Eriol said his friend just moved here from Kyoto and thought it would be nice if he meet some people. Why would I set you up with someone?"

Sakura sighed as she listen to Tomoyo's reply. "Right… That's what you said about the last guy."

"Well, this time I swear…. It's just a friendly dinner between friends. There is no hidden agenda." Tomoyo said in a serious tone.

"Ok…." She placed her hands on the steering wheel and pushed on the gas petal, moving the car up two feet. "The traffic seems to moving…. I'll see you soon." With that she pressed the off button on her blackberry.

00 Restaurant 00

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol who racked his hands through his dark blue hair. She picked up her wine glass and took a sip from it. She then gently placed back down on the table. Her violet eyes glanced at the quite setting.

They were seated in a table near the window. The lights were lite dimly and gave the large dinning area a soft glow. She turned towards Eriol and asked. " So did you talk to Syaoran?"

Eriol nodded and said. "Yeah, says he's running late. But he'll be here."

"Well Sakura's going to get here soon." Eriol looked up at her and said with a hiss.

"What are you thinking? You're setting Sakura up with Syaoran? You know she's going to have a fit when she founds out." He said leaning over the table.

She blinked her violet eyes. With a small smile she said. "What she doesn't know, won't hurt her. Besides her fortune did say she was to marry the second guy she meets. I'm just helping the fortune along."

He sighed and said. "And how do you know Syaoran is the guy for her."

With a winked she replied. "And how do you know he isn't the guy for her."

Syaoran walked up to table. Eriol stood up and shook his hand before sitting now next to Tomoyo. Once he sat down as Tomoyo asked. "So how do you like it here in Tokyo?"

Syaoran looked up and said. "It's different from Kyoto… But I love it…"

A waitress walked up to table and asked if they were ready to order. Tomoyo looked up from their conversation and said. "We're waiting for one more person." The waitress nodded and walked away.

"I'm sorry, my friend got stuck in traffic. She'll be here soon." Said Tomoyo.

Syaoran shook his head slightly and relied in a light tone. "It's alright. I was late anyway…." He then pushed his seat back and said, " Excuse me, while I use the restroom."

As Syaoran disappeared towards the bathroom Sakura walked up to the table. She placed her bag on the floor and then removed her coat. She smiled at the couple. "Sorry…" She noticed the empty sit across from her. "You guys didn't set me up again?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, the other person that having dinner with us is Eriol's friend. We're not setting you up."

Sakura then pushed her seat back and said. "I'm just going to run to the restroom. She picked up her purse and headed towards the restroom.

When she was out of ear shot Eriol said. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? Sakura looked like she was about pop a blood vessal."

Tomoyo smiled and said. "Yes, now stop worrying…"

00 Restroom Area/ 10 minutes later 00

Sakura and Syaoran exited the restroom at the same time Syaoran had just taken a call on his cell phone and was slipping it back into it's holster when they bumped into each other.

"I'm sorry are you alright?" asked Syaoran standing up. He walked up to her and extended his hand.

She took his hand and with his help pulled herself off from the floor. She bent down and picked up her purse off the floor. She looked up and found herself staring into his amber eyes. She blinked and then said. "Sorry, I should have been watching the road."

Syaoran smiled and said. "It was my fault too." He bowed deeply before heading back to their table.

Sakura stood there, slipping her purse back on her shoulder. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes. – He looks very familiar… I've seen him somewhere… but where?- She shook the thought out of her head was about to head back to the table when she heard her phone ring. She reached into the purse and pulled it out.

00 Table 00

Syaoran reached the table and said in a sincere tone. "I'm sorry… but I have to head back to work..."

Tomoyo looked up at him and said in a disappointed tone. "So soon… But you haven't eaten yet."

"Don't worry, I'll grab something on my way back to the office." He slipped his coat on and then said. "I sorry that I won't be able to meet you friend. Maybe some other time." Tomoyo nodded her head and watched as he walked away.

As he disappeared out the door Sakura returned to table. She pulled her seat out and placed her napkin on her lap. She noticed the empty seat across from her and asked taking the menu Eriol handed to her. "So where's your friend, Eriol?"

Tomoyo took the opportunity to answer. "He had some business to take care off. He said he'd like to meet you some other time."

She looked up from the menu and said. "Oh, ok… well maybe some other time." With that the trio concentrated on what they wanted to have for dinner.

00 Two days later/ coffee shop 00

Syaoran walked up to the take out counter to find Kai with his cup of coffee. As he reached for his wallet Kai smirked and said. "You missed her today."

He looked up with his hand still in his wallet. "What are you talking about?" He handed Kai the exact amount and took the cup from him.

"I'm talking about the girl you were interested in two days ago. She left here ten minutes ago." Kai said placing the money in to the cast register.

"Really? Do you know when she's coming back?" He asked now taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well not anytime day…. But she'll come by tomorrow. Maybe you should stake out in front of the shop, that why there is no way you can miss her." Kai said with smirk and a tessing tone.

"Har Har, Kai… It's not going to happen anytime soon. But thanks for the offer." He then walked out of the coffee shop with smile on his face.

00 Later that day/ elevator 00

Syaoran returned from lunch. He noticed that the elevator door was about to close. He picked up his pace. Just as he reached the door he found himself looking at Sakura's smiling face. She had her finger on the 'door open' button.

He stepped into the elevator and pressed his desire floor, which was one flight above hers. He turned his head and said. "Thanks for holding the elevator."

"You're welcome." She said and then returned her gaze to the front of the elevator as the elevator door closed. She flipped her honey amber hair back. Her hand unconsciously brushed against the scar on the right side of her neck.

Syaoran who was glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes noticed her gesture. He continued to watch until she lowered her hand. – Could that be Sakura-chan? – He quickly adverted his gaze when she turned her head and looked at him.

"Sir, do I have something on my face?" She asked

He turned and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry…. You just look familiar."

She thought about what he said. Her mind conjured up images of him. She smiled and said. "If I'm not mistaken you're the guy at the coffee shop and I think we bumped into each other at a restaurant."

He smiled and said. "Ooh that's right…. But there is something about you…"

She tilted her head to the right. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she stared at his amber eyes. "Really…?" She said in a questionable tone.

He nodded his head gingerly as he flatten his tie. He opened his mouth to ask her what her name but the elevator doors open on her floor. She gave a slight bow before stepping out of the elevator.

Just as the door was about close, he placed his hand on the door and stepped out. He looked to his left and right searching for her. He caught sight of her on his right. He jogged towards her.

As that moment Tomoyo stepped out from the restroom and said. "Sakura-chan…" Sakura stopped in front of her. "Yashima-san called. She wants to cancel the session with her son today."

Syaoran stopped when he heard Tomoyo say her name. His amber gaze remained on Sakura as they talk. He then walked up to them and spun Sakura around. His actions surprised that Tomoyo, that she did not even notice him.

Sakura blinked and said in a bewilder tone. "Sir….?"

He took a deep breath said. Your name is Sakura?"

She nodded and said. "Yes, I'm Kinomoto Sakura….Is something wrong?" A grin appeared on his face as his hand remain on her upper arm.

---------------------- -----------

AN: That's all for now… Not sure where this is going…. So please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until then, bye!!


	3. redstring

Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next part. I'm really not sure where this is going so ideas are welcomed.

----------------------------- ------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------ ------------------------------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 3 (redstring)

Syaoran and Sakura stared at each other. Sakura stood there trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. She knew she saw him around town lately but there was something more to him.

"You don't remember me? How about this…. 'give me two more laps…' Does that help?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

A smile soon grow on her face. "Li-san…. Syaoran… Is that you?" She asked in a disbelief tone.

"Yeah… The one and only… What are you doing here?" He asked

"I work here… Well not really here but I have an office here. I'm a speech therapist. What about you?" Just as he was about to answer Tomoyo's cleared her throat which cause her to turned her head and said. "Oh. Sorry Tomoyo…" She turned toward her attention back to Syaoran and said. "I'd like you to meet my friend Tomoyo."

Syaorn smiled and said. "So we meet again Tomoyo-san. Eriol did tell me you work here."

Sakura raised an eyes brow and asked. "You know him, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo's violet eyes twinkled and said. "Yeah, I met him for the first times at dinner party two months ago. He was also the one we were suppose to have dinner with but he had to leave early." She looked at Sakura who nodded her head.

Suddenly Syaoran's cell phone rang. He picked up and said as he glanced at the screen. "I'm sorry… I have to answer this… But Sakura… we should catch up…" She nodded and watched as he walked away.

00 Elevator /10 minutes later 00

Syaoran placed his cell phone up to his ear. "This is Syaoran…." He paused and listened to the person on the other end. He then spoke and said. "Nope… nothing we can do now. I'll come in later this week and give you an update…" He could help but smile as he paused his desired floor.

"OK, ok…. Only if you get Rika to get the coffee. I'll be there Friday." With that he snapped his phone shut as the door the elevator reopened on his floor.

00 Sakura's office 00

Sakura dropped her bag on the shelf under the large glass window, which face the bullpen. She pulled her hair into a messy bun as she walked towards her desk. As she lowered herself on to her chair Tomoyo had already made herself comfortable in front of her desk.

"What's with that smile on your face?" asked Sakura as she 'woke' her computer up.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Nothing… I'm just surprised that you know Li Syaoran… who happens to be Eriol's friend. I just met him two months ago… How long have you known him?"

She looked at Tomoyo from her computer. "Syaoran?… Since high school we were in the same school and on the weekend he was my swimming instructor." She noticed the evil gleam in Tomoyo's eye and said. "Oh no… Don't you even think about Syaoran in that way."

Tomoyo giggled and said. "And what way would that be… If you're thinking what your fortune said…. You've won… You know he might be the guy."

Sakura moved her chair to the right so she was now directly facing Tomoyo. With a firm look, causing her emerald eyes to narrow she said firmly. "Syaoran and I are just friends. There is no way our relationship will transform into the one you're thinking about."

"How do you know? I mean from what you told me he was really nice… He could be the one. Besides… from what Eriol has also told me I know he's not married. Why don't you just give him a chance?"

Sakura sighed leaning back in her chair. "Cause… this is Syaoran… it's been ten years since I last saw him. Things could have changed. He could have change… I don't even think he thinks of me in that kind of way."

"Well I don't see any problem trying." Tomoyo stood up and said. "I got to get back to my office.. We can talk about this later if you want." She then turned and left the room closing the door gently behind her.

00 Syaoran's office 00

He was typing swiftly on his computer when a smile appeared on his face. He stopped what he was doing as he recalled the three times he saw Sakura without even noticing it. – She sure has changed a lot… - His thoughts where broken when there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in." he said as he returned to work.

Kai entered with a file on his hand. He placed it on the desk before sitting down. He raked his hands through his hair. He also noticed the small smile on his face. As he sat down he asked, "What's with the smile on your face?"

"Nothing.. Just thought of something…" Syaoran replied swiftly. He turned and flipped open the file. His amber eyes scanned at the document. He looked up at Kai and asked. "This is it?"

"Yeap… Once they sign the paper's we are set." Syaoran nodded and then said.

"I'll look through it…I'll give it back to you by the end of the day." Kai nodded and then stood up and left the room.

Once the door to his office closed he reached for his silver blackberry on the table and dialed a familiar number. He waited for someone to answer and said. "Rika… its Syoaran… Is Eriol there? Good put him on."

00 Two days later/ Pool hall 00

Syaoran stood by the table watching Eriol make his shot. He took a sip of his soda before picking up a piece of chalk and marking the small blackboard. He racked his hands through his hair.

Eriol looked up and said. "Look like it's finally your turn." He backed away from the table to let Syaoran take his shot with the cue stick.

Syaoran leaned over the table and aimed his red ball at the eight ball. It slipped into the right corner pocket. He then said. "What's with that look?"

"Nothing…" Eriol sighed and then said. "Fine… Tomoyo told me that you met Sakura-chan… That you guys knew each other since high school and you were her swimming instructor."

Syaoran glanced at him before making his next move. "Yeah, so what?"

Eriol picked up his rootbeer, which sat at on of the tables near by. He took a sip before answering. "Well what do you think of her? You think you might want to date her?"

"What are you talking about? Sakura and I are.. friends… besides you know I'm kinda seeing someone." Said Syoaran as he stood up and walked towards the table to nurse his bear. He placed the cube propped up against the wall so he could roll up his sleves again.

"Right…. Meiling-chan… I totally forgot about her. Isn't she away and I thought you wanted to break up with her." Eriol questioned as he positioned himself at the pool table.

Syaoran took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I really don't know were we are going. She returns in a week. I'm hoping we can sit down and talk about our relationship."

"So I get it… Sakura… is out of the question." Syaoran glared at him. He chuckled and said. "Ok, I get it… just friends.. But I'm guessing that mean you don't want to know about Eriol asked as his ball his slide easily into the side pocket.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he finished off his beer. He placed the bottle down and said. "REDSTRING? Isn't that the matchmaker site? Doesn't it pair you up with your perfect match?"

Eriol stood up and raked his hands through his hair. He nodded and then said. "You got that right…" He paused and then said in clam tone. "Look I know you don't like the idea but the team thought it would be a good idea. They thought you broke up with Meiling so …."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you guys did that. What gave the team that we broke up?"

Eriol shrugged his shoulder as he order two more rootbeers from a passing waiter. "I have no idea. Must have been Rika." He said the name with a smirk on his lips. He then took a sip from his new sodaas Syaoran took his shot.

"I'm going to need to talk to Rika-san." He said as his amber eyes narrowed to make his shot.

Eriol couldn't help but chuckle. He felt his cell phone ring. He placed his cube against the wall to fish his phone out. He pulled it out and flipped it open. "Agent Eriol here…. OK. I'll be there." He snapped his phone shut.

Syaoran already made his shot and was standing there, leaning slightly on the cube. "I take it… Takashi found something." Eriol nodded in response " Well ok, we'll put this game on hold."

Eriol took one last sip of his soda and picked up his suit coat hang on the hook by the chalkboard. He slipped it on and the reached into the left pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here take this… I don't know if you're going to go on the site… But just in case. And I don't want Rika to bite my head off when she founds out I didn't give it to you." He slapped Syaoran on the back before briskly walking away.

Syaoran unfolded the paper in hand and sigh. He then looked up just as the front door of the pool hall swung close. – What am I going to do with them? – He shoved the paper in his pocket. He finished off his drink before rolling down the sleeves of his shirt and the slipped on his coat.

00 Late that night / Sakura's apartment 00

Sakura placed a plate of cake on the tray. She tucked some of her wavy honey amber hair behind her ear. She then picked up the wooden tray and headed into the living room.

She walked into the living room to find it empty. She placed the tray down on the table and headed into the hallway and into Tomoyo's old bed room. Since she and Eriol got engaged Sakura turned the room into her office.

She pushed the door open gently to find Tomoyo sitting in front of the computer. She walked up to the desk and asked. "What are you doing?"

Tomoyo turned around and said. "Ooh I was just checking out this site… It's called REDSTRING. You know the matchmaking site…"

Sakura racked her hand loosely through her hair. "But you and Eriol are engaged already. Why do you want to go on that site?"

Tomoyo giggled and said "Well because I decided to set you up. A girl on Eriol's team told me about it." She stood up and forced Sakura into the chair.

"Wait… who said I wanted to get set up? I told you …." Tomoyo interjected as she spun the chair so it was facing the screen.

"I know..…. But I thought I'd help you speed it up. Besides.. the site sets you up. Look your name is Pink Blossom…" Tomoyo said in a cheerful tone.

Sakura just sighed in response and said. "Tomoyo…."

"Look, just take a look, sign-up was free… I'm not saying you have to talk to anyone… they match you up with.. I just thought it might be a good idea." She then stood up from her hunch-over spot next to Sakura.

She then picked up her hand bag next to the computer and slipped her winter coat on. Sakura looked up and said. "Were are you going?"

"Home.. Eriol is waiting for me. He said that they got a break in the case and came home early to make me dinner." She said as she tied the belt around her waist.

"Wait … I have cake.."

"Sorry, I'll have dessert with you tomorrow I promise." Her violet eyes glanced at the computer screen and said. "Have fun surfing." She slipped her bag over her shoulder and said. "Don't get up.. I know my way out."

Sakura sighed as she heard the front door close. She turned and faced the computer screen. Her emerald eyes stared blankly at the screen. After a few minutes she placed her hand on the mouse. – There is nothing wrong with checking out the site right? I mean Tomoyo did go through all that trouble setting it up. – Her eyes found the icon on the page. With one swift motion she found herself clicking onto the 'log in' button.

00 Syaoran's apartment/ Same time 00

Syaoran sat in front of his computer. He was dressed in his PJ's which consist of a gray sweatshirt and gray sweat pants. He glanced at the piece of paper Eriol handed to him earlier. His amber eyes then darted to web sereach bar.

He placed his hand on the keyboard and typed in the address. He then waited it to load and stared at the words He then sighed as ran his hands through his messy chestnut locks. – What am I doing?…. this is not for me… Then again Rika did go through all these trouble. I do sorta want to know who they set me up with.-

He glanced at the paper and logged into the site. He waited for his personal page to load. His eyes feel upon to tab the said. ' ten matches' He then clicked on the tab and watched as the names of other members appeared on his screened.

His eyes scanned the brief bio on display. After reading the first page with nothing catching his eye he sighed. – This is stupid.- Just as he was about to sign out his eyes caught sight of another name. – This looks interesting…. – He clicked on it to read the full persona; bio.

After reading it he couldn't help but smile. He found a tag that said. 'Private message.' He clicked on it and within a few minutes started to type.

-------------- --------------

AN: That's all for now… If you noticed some identical tracts between the characters from my previous fanfic: BACK TO BAISCS and KEEP IT SIMPLE, that's because I'm working out some of the ideas I had for that those into this one. There of course will be twists along the way! So please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. UNTIL THEN, bye!


	4. slow

Thanks for all the reviews. Last post for a while. Suffering from writers block.

--------------- ----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

Bold italics- Email

--------------- ----------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 4 (start slow)

Sakura walked into the coffee shop with her toot bag swung over her right shoulder. She brushed some of her hair out of her eyes as she walked into the warm shop. She was about to stand on line when someone held a paper cup in front of her.

She looked up to find Syaoran standing there with a dark blue coat on. She took the cup from him and then said "You're early… Thanks for the coffee."

"It's no problem… I was going to drop this by your office if I didn't see you here." He said holding his steaming cup of coffee. He spotted an open booth by lthe arge window, out of the corner of his eye.

"You want to sit and chat for a while?" He asked

She glanced at the clock on the pale peach wall. She gave him a soft smile and said. "Sure…"

They walked towards the table. They sat across from each other both silently sipping their drinks. After a few minutes Sakura asked. "So how has everything been? The last time I saw you was a long time ago."

"Everything is fine… Things are still kind of hecktic. I just moved here from Kyoto so… I'm still getting use to everything." He said before taking a sip of coffee.

She nodded her head gingerly." So how do you know Tomoyo and Eriol?"

"Oh, well.. I met Eriol during work and then Tomoyo during a party. She was his date for the night." He answered then asked. "what about you?"

"Well I met Tomoyo when my family and I moved to Okiniwa." The area around the couple grow silent as they sat there. She cleared her throat and then said. " Well I better get going…" She slide off the seat as he followed suite.

"Yeah I better get going too." He said before walking ahead of her and holding the door open for her.

00 Sakura's office later that day 00

Tomoyo walked into the office with a file in her hand. She sat down across from Sakura who was working on some form. She cleared her throat to get her attention. "Hard at work again."

"Yes Tomoyo…" She said looking up from her work.

Tomoyo leaned towards the table to get a look at the paper. "sigh…. This again… You really should go out. You're not going to get the rest of your fortune if you just sit here working."

Sakura sighed as she sat there. "Why are you so interested in my love life? I like it the way it is…. Like I said before… if I'm meant to meet the second guy he will come. Now if you don't let me finish I'm going to be late for my next client."

Tomoyo's lips pressed together into a thin line. With her tounge in cheek she sighed. She then said. "Fine Fine… I'll go… But did you check the site out?"

"Yeah." She replied as she lowered her head.

A smile appeared on Tomoyo's face. "Well did you like any of the guys they matched you up with?"

"I really don't know." She replied without looking up.

"That's because I didn't write to anyone of them and they didn't write to me." She asked as she continued to write.

Tomoyo groaned inwardly and asked with her violet eyes narrowing. "Well what if "Mr. Right is one of the guys on the site? What if Mr. Right is right under your nose if you don't check out the people?"

She sighed as she flipped some her her amber locks behind her shoulder. "Why are you asking you so many questions?" She paused waiting for Tomoyo's answer. She sighed and said. "I've just got to do this at my pace. But if it will get you off my back, I'll go to Happy hour with the company that moved up stairs tomorrow."

Tomoyo leaned towards the desk. She was now sitting at the edge of the chair with a large smile on her face. "You really mean it? You'll go to Happy Hour?"

She nodded her honey amber hair as she returned to her work. "Now let me get back to work."

Tomoyo stood up happily and said. "Ok… I'll leave now… I'm so happy you decided to join us." She then scurried out of the room.

Once the door was closed she leaned back in her chair and sighed. – The weirdest thing can make her happy. If only this can always get her off my back. – She then turned to work.

00 Next day 00

Sakura sighed as she sat in front of her lap top in Tomoyo's old room. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and sweat shirt with her hair tied in a bun. She had logged onto and waited for her page to load up.

When her page finally popped up she noticed a message waiting for her. She took a deep breath and clicked onto the 'message button' She blinked as she started to read the message.

_**Pink Blossom,**_

_**Hi, my name is GreenWolf. As you can tell that is not my name but I thought we could keep this like this. I've never done anything like this so this is really weird for me. I just thought we could just chat and be friends. Like they say, (who? I really don't know) "You can never have enough friends" **_

_**Here is a little about myself. I grew up in Hong Kong but spent most of my life in Japan. I work for a law enforcement agency. In my spare time I hang out and play b-ball.**_

_**Well I hope we can be friends I hope to here from you soon.**_

**_GreenWolf_**

She leaned back in her seat. She was about to respond when her cell phone rang. She picked it off her computer desk and flipped it open.

"Mushi Mushi? Ohh Tomoyo… No, I don't have anyone case this morning…. Sure I can do it…. What time is the appointment?" She paused and then glanced at the digital clock next the monitor. She then said with phone tucked between her ear and shoulder. "Sure… Ok… I'll come into the office later this afternoon."

She hung up and then sighed. She looked at the screen and then reached for the mouse. – Looks like I'll have to answer this tonigt…. – She logged off and then headed to her room to change.

00 Syaoran's Office/11:30AM 00

"Ok, yes… it should be completed. Yes… I'll bring them over later…" said Syaoran as he sat behind his desk. After a few more minutes he hung up.

"You look happy today." Said Syaoran to Kyo who entered and closed the door behind himself.

"Yeah, I hear that the girl from downstairs will be join us at Happy Hours. Man is she pretty." Said Kyo with a grin on his face.

"Hey don't get a head of yourself,she might be taken." Said Syaoran removing a file from his inbox.

"Well from what I heard she broke up with her guy two days ago. She hasn't found anyone since. You never know I might be the guy." Said Kyo with a smirk on his lips.

"I'm just saying be careful. And if people didn't know you they might think that the only reason you're even at work is to find yourself a girl." Said Syaoran with a smirk.

Kyo leaned back in his chair. "Well for your information I already have the work we need complete I'm waiting for Ami to print it out and place it in a folder. She'll bring it to you after lunch." He then leaned forward and said.

"Now, don't forget Happy Hour starts at five. Don't be late." He then stood up and headed for the door.

Syaoran just smirked as he continued his work. He then leaned back in his chair and reached for his cell phone. As he dialed a farmilar number his eyebrows knitted together. – I just hope it doesn't turn out the way I think it will. –

00 Sakura's office/4PM 00

Sakura looked up from the file on her desk. She sighed as she watched Tomoyo, dressed in a purple pants suit with a white lace tank top, make herself comfortable in one of her chairs.

"I came to see how everything went this morning." Said Tomoyo with a smile.

"It went well. The evaluation went as smoothly. You know I don't usually don't work with Akio-san. I'll have the report finished soon." She said returning to pervious task.

Tomoyo nodded her head. "That's good to know… I just wanted to make sure that you'll still be able to come to Happy Hour later."

She turned her head a fraction as she could look into Tomoyo's violet eyes. "Yes, I'll be going…. But I won't if I can't finish this report."

Tomoyo held her hands up in defect. She then sat straight and said. "Ok, Ok, I get the message…. I'll be going.. But you don't have to worry the school won't need the report till next week. So if you can't get it done by tonight don't rush."

She sighed and then glared at her friend, who stood up and hurried out of the room.

00 HAPPY HOUR/6:45 PM 00

Sakura nodded her head as she listened to what Kyo said. She raised her glass up to her lips and was a about to take a sip when she noticed that is was empty. She glanced at him and then said.

"I'm going to get another drink."

Kyo took the glass from her and said, "I can get it."

She stood her head and said with a small smile on her face. "It's alright… I've got it." She then turned and made her way to the bar.

"I'll have a Sherley-Temple." She said as she stood at the wooden counter. Her eyes roamed over the liquir bottle displayed on the shelves in front of her. She turned her head to left when she heard a familiar voice. She smiled and said.

"Syaoran. What are you here?"

"Well this guy from work invited me. Said that I should meet some people from the office downshairs. What about you?" He asked as a batentered handed him a beer. He took it and turned his body slightly so he was facing her.

"Tomoyo thought I need a break so she asked me to come here with her. But for some reason I got cornered by a guy called Kyo." She said as a bartender returned wit her drink.

"I should have known it was you he was describing." He said with a grin on his face.

"You guys work in the same company?" She asked lifting the glass to her lips. He nodded his head.

He then place his drink down on the counter and said. "You want to get out of here? How does ice cream sound?" He whispered the last part as he leaned towards her.

"You mean ditch Kyo?" She asked lowering the glass to the front of her body. She watched he nodded his head with his amber eyes sparkling. She placed her drink down and said. "Sure…. But we better go now…. I have a feeling that Kyo might notice that I'm missing."

She walked a head of him and he quickly followed. They slipped out of the front door of the bar unnoticed.

00 Ice cream parlor/7:45Pm 00

Sakura and Syaoran sat across from each other in red booth in the back of the parlor. The air around them was filled with arkward silence. Syaoran looked up and then said.

"Sakura…." She looked up at him. Her emerald eyes sparkled. "I know that things have been a little weird for the pass few days. And I want things to go well between us."

"I know what you mean…. So what do you say we do?" She asked

"Well way don't we take things slowly… Let's just pick up where we left off ten years ago." He said as a waitress brought over their order, which was a volcano-Sunday with very flavor imaginable.

"Ten years ago, huh?" She asked as she picked up her spoon. She then leaned forward and scooped up the cherry and quickly placed it in her mouth.

"Hey," He said with his eyes widen and his lips formed a smile. "That isn't fair.

"You did say pick up were we felt off ten years ago. Now if my memory serves me right…." She paused pointing her spoon at him. "You did that last time."

He racked his hand loosely through his chestnut hair. "Ok, but next time I'm getting the cherry." She nodded her nodded gingerly as they dug their spoons into the slowly melting, mountain of ice cream.

00 Syaoran's room/11:43PM 00

Syaoran logged on to sitting on his bed with his laptop in front of him. He was dressed in his pajama, which consist of a green t-shirt and black jogging pants.

His amber eyes scanned the site until it fell upon the message inbox. He noticed the tag blinking and clicked on to it. A small smile appeared on his face as he read the message.

GreenWolf 

_**Sorry it took me so long to respond. I was going to this morning but work called and I didn't get a chance. To tell you the truth also, this is the first time I've never been on a site like this. My friend had set it up without me know.(Don't you hate people like that?)**_

_**Anyway since you told me a little bit about yourself; it's only fair that I do the same thing. Like you… my SN isn't my real name and that I like that we are somewhat anonymous to each other. I'm a speech therapist and work with kids. For fun I swim and read .I also volunteer a few times during the week.**_

_**I know this might be weird but do you believe in fortunes? Do you really think it can really tell us what our future holds?  
Pink Blossom**_

After reading the message a few times, he clicked on the reply button. He rested his hands on the keyboard thinking. Once he figured out what he wanted to say he started to type.

------------------------ ---------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you all liked it. Hoping to get 3 reviews before my next post. Until then, bye!


	5. spit it out

Thanks for all the reviews. My Muse is slowly returning.

--------------- -------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

**_Bold Italics _**Email

--------------- -------------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 4 (spit it out)

Sakura and Syaoran exited the coffee shop. It's been three days since they decided to take things slow. Everything so far has been going smoothly. She thanked him for holding the door open

They each held a paper cup as they headed back to the building. As they walked through the crowed streets of Tokyo Syaoran cell phone rang. He placed his brief case in his other hand as he reached phone in his coat pocket.

He flipped it open with out reading the screen. After a few seconds he snapped it shut and turned to face her.

"What wrong?" She asked as she slide her bag up on her shoulder.

"I have meet to Eriol. He wants give me something. I'm sorry I can't walk you back to the office." He said

"It's alright… It's only two blocks away." She said with a cheerful smile. He nodded and then turned around and headed for the bus stop.

00 Roof top /20 minutes later 00

Syaoran stood by the metal wire fence. His amber eyes was focused on to one of the building. He turned when he heard a pair of footsteps. – Sure took him long enough. – He turned and said towards the person approaching him.

"Sure took you long enough. And you're the one who called."

Eriol smirked as he walked towards Syaoran. He racked his hands through his unruly hair due to the wind. He stopped in front of him.

"I just thought I'd give you some time to get here."

Syaoran picked up his briefcase from the ground and reached into it. He pulled out a silver CD in a lime green case and said. "Yeah, Yeah, why don't you just say that Tomoyo wouldn't leave the apartment without having breakfast."

"Cause that would just get boring. I've already used it like three times this month. I need to change it up a bit." He took the CD from Syaoran and placed into the inner pocket of his coat. " So did you have trouble with Sakura? She didn't suspect anything did she?"

Syaoran shook his head as he leaned against the wired fence. "No, she didn't but I don't think I should lie to her. I mean I know that we're just met up and everything but she still is my friend."

"Well once this case is over you won't have to worry." He paused and then said. "Talking about lying Rika had to lie and tell Meiling that you were temporary reassigned and that you'll call her back when the case is over."

"Ok, that's fine with me. I won't really be able to tell her about the case. Meiling will have a fit if she finds out that I went undercover again." Said Syaoran staring at his feet again.

He turned his head a fraction to the right and said. "In that cause why don't you just break up with her? It's better then having to lie to her."

Syaoran signed and fustration. " I've tried but…. She seems to be avoiding it. So I thought I'd tell her when she turned from New York."

He smirked and said "That's great… cause when she called Rika she said to tell me you she's returning today at 6PM and that she'll stop by your apartment." Syaoran turned and stared at him. "Hey, now is the perfect opportunity to tell her."

"That's easy for you to say." Said Syaoran.

He looked up from checking the time and said. "Well good luck.. oh and the CD has all the info we need right?"

"It should… Once you're ready to catch them let me know." Syaoran said who then walked away.

00 Sakura's office/2PM 00

"So how did the date go?" asked Tomoyo as she entered the office.

Sakura looked up and sighed. She closed the file she was reading and leaned back in her seat. She brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes. Her emerald eyes soften as she answered in slightly tired tone.

"It wasn't a date. We just had coffee together."

Tomoyo sat down across from her and said with a smirk on her face. "Very funny. You guys have been going to breakfast every morning for the pass three day." Her violet eyes glanced out of the large glass window. " Ask any one in the office. They all think you're dating."

She sighed and said. "Do you want me place a note or something on the bulletin board. We're not dating. We're just friends"

"Yeah, Yeah…. Anyway are you going to eat later this afternoon?" she asked as Sakura placed some of her hair behind her ear

"Yeah, I have to make up a session with a client. Why do you ask?" Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders in response. She then stood up and left the room.

Once she was gone Sakura turned towards her computer and clicked onto the Internet. She waited a few minutes for the screen to load before logging onto Redstring. Her emerald eyes screen her profile. A smile appeared on her face when she saw that there was a new message. She clicked onto it and leaned back into her seat.

_**PinkBlossom.**_

_**The more I sit here the more I start to wonder why I'm even doing this. Don't get me wrong; it's not that I don't enjoy our conversation but I just have an uneasy feeling about this. I mean what will happen if we continue down this road? Do you know what I'm trying to say? Well we still remain friends? Will we think that this is stupid half way?**_

_**Sorry if sound I strange today. It's just that my friend is coming back and I really don't know how it tell her something.**_

_**GreenWolf**_

She sat there not sure what to type. She then took a deep breath and glanced out the window of her office before pressing down on to her keyboard.

**_GreenWolf_**

_**I totally understand where you are coming from. This online meeting can pose some question. But we should just take it one day at a time. As you know life is short and we don't always know were we'll end up. The same thing can be said for this friendship. If anything comes up I'm sure we'll figure out what to do.**_

_**As for that 'thing' you have to tell you friend it's best that you tell him/her what it is. The longer you take the harder it will be later on. Just remember to breath and count to ten before you tell that person. **_

_**Pink Blossom **_

00 Syaoran's apartment/6:30 00

Syaoran unlocked the front door and glanced at the floor. He stared at the black pumps sitting there. He took a deep breath before closing the door. He slipped off his shoes and coat before heading to the kitchen.

"Meiling-chan, what are you doing here?" He asked looking at a girl with straight raven hair and ruby eyes, dressed in a pair of jeans and white top.

She turned her attention away from the stove and smiled. "Hey you, I thought you were going to come home late so I thought I'd make you some dinner. Besides I thought you might have missed my cooking." She then turned her attention back to the pot on the stove.

"I see…" He then walked towards the refrigerator and grabbed a can of soda. He popped it open and leaned against the marble counter. He took a sip from it and watched as she continued to make dinner.

He then placed the can of soda down and said. "I'm going to go shower." He exited the kitchen and headed into the bedroom.

00 After dinner/ 7:30 PM 00

Meiling had cleared the table and returned to the dinner table with a tray of tea. She set it down and started to pour the tea when she said. "Oh, I forgot the sugar. Let me get it." She stood up and was about to walk away when Syaoran said.

"Meiling, wait…" She paused and then sat down. "There is something I need to tell you."

She smiled at him. "I know, but let me get you the sugar."

He stared at straight into her eyes and said. "That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. Things change,,, I don't talk sugar in my tea anymore."

"It's alright… It's not that healthy anyway." She said as she picked up the teapot and started to pour the hot liquid into the cups.

"That's part of that I wanted to talk to you about." She looked up at him as she placed a one of the cups in front of him. "Meiling, you've been gone for a long time and I know that you've worked hard to make things work between the two if us while you were gone."

She looked up at him. Her ruby eyes quivered slightly. "If you're trying to tell me that you want to break up… the answer is no. Syaoran…. I've waited to long for and I can't let you go."

"Meiling-chan…what good it going to do if both of us isn't in this relationship?" He looked into her eyes softly. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you earlier but I couldn't bring myself to tell."

She stood up and said. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear what you just said." She grabbed her things off the chair next to her. "I'll call you." She then hurried towards the foyer and slipped her shoes on.

He followed her and said. "Meiling, we should talk about this." But before he could say anything else she had already left him standing in the silent apartment.

00 Tuesday/7:30 PM 00

Sakura walked pass the large window of the café. She smiled when she saw Syaoran sitting in one of the booths. She hiked her bag over her shoulder as she made her way to into the café.

Syaoran looked up from his drink when he felt someone hover over him. He looked up at Sakura she slid into the seat across from him. He brushed some of his bangs out of eyes.

"You're here early." She said as she pulled on the tab of the paper cup.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come here." He said before taking a sip of drink.

"I see." She said as she glanced at him. She added sugar into her drink and stirred it with a plastic stir. She set the stir down on the table and said. "Something is wrong…"

He looked up at her. "What?" How do you know?"

"You're too quit. Besides… your tie is croket." He placed his hands on his tie and started to untie it. "You want to talk about it?" She asked as he redid his tie.

He took a deep breath and said. "You remember Meiling right?"

She nodded her head as she sipped the warm liquid. "Yeah, wasn't she in our class once?"

"Well I broke up with her last night… Ok. I tried to but she doesn't want too." He paused and then asked. "You want to have dinner with me to night?" The last question escaped his lips before he even knew what happen.

She blinked her emerald eyes. "I'm sorry, Syaoran… I can't I have other plans tonight. But what does having dinner with you have anything to do with Meiling-san?"

He gave a nervous chuckle and said. "You know I didn't even know where that came from." He took a sip of his drink. He looked at her and asked. "So what is that you have planed tonight? Can I join you?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You really want to join me?"

He smiled. "Sure why not… I'm free night. It's not a date is it?"

She reached into her tote bag and pulled out a piece of paper. She then removed a fuzzy pen from her coat pocket and scribbled something onto the paper. She then slid it across the table towards him.

As she placed the pen back into her pocket she said, "This is where I'll be at. If you really want to join me I'll be there from 6:30 to 8 PM."

---------------- -----------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Until then, bye!!


	6. help

Thanks for the reviews!

------------ -------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

**_Bold Italics _**Email

--------------- --------------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 6 (help)

Sakura smirked as she exited the elevator. She slipped her bag off her shoulder. She walked up to the front door of the office. She turned the handle to find it locked. She looked up to find that the lights were still off.

She opened her bag dug around in her bag. – Now where are keys?- She leaned against the wall and propped her bag on her leg to dig through her bag. – Where is it? I know I put it in my bag. –

She looked up to find Tomoyo standing in front of her. She closed bag and said. "I'm so glad that you are here." She slid her bag back on her shoulder. "Do you have the keys?"

Tomoyo rubbed her chin thoughtfully. She then said with a smile. "Nope, I dropped mine in the gutter and I'm having Eriol getting me a copy. He said he won't be here till this afternoon."

Sakura let out a sigh of frustration. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "This isn't good. The others won't be back till this afternoon. I also have to get some items for my session later. What are we going to do?"

Tomoyo shrugged her shoulder. She walked towards the hall and said turning her head a fraction. "We can just sit here and wait till the lock smith comes."

Sakura's emerald eyes scanned the empty hallway. Her eyes fell upon Syaoran, who walked towards her. She smiled and said. "Syaoran-chan, what are you doing here?"

He nodded towards Tomoyo before reaching into his coat pocket. He pulled out a set of keys and said. "I found these on the table." He extended his hand towards her.

"Thanks, I knew I took them with me. Do you want to have lunch later today?"She asked as she clutched her keys.

He smiled and said. "Sorry, I would love too but I can't. I have something to do this afternoon. How does a rain-check sound?"

"Sounds great." She then watched as he went back to the elevator bank.

As she slipped her key into the keyhole to unlock the front door; Tomoyo smirked and said leaning towards her. "You and Syaoran seem to be getting along well… Are you guys dating?"

"What are you talking about? We're not dating. We're just friends." She said as she pushed open the door and flipped the light switch on.

"Right? Then why does he have your keys?" asked Tomoyo as she followed Sakura to her office.

"I saw him at the coffee shop and we talked. I took my keys out while I wrote down the address to activity this evening. Beside he has a girlfriend." She said as she unlocked the door to her office.

Tomoyo sat down on the chair across from Sakura's desk. "Girlfriend? Eriol told me that they were breaking up." She watched as Sakura placed her bag on the floor, then sat down in her desk.

"I still don't know how you work here. You should totally work for a gossip magazine." She said as she pulled open her side drawer and pulled a couple of plastic containers.

00 Syaoran's office 6th floor 00

Syaoran looked up from his computer when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He pulled out his phone and read the screen. He flipped his phone open and said. "Eriol it's only 10 in the morning. Are you slacking off?"

He heard Eriol chuckle and said. "Don't worry, everything on this end is fine. We're about to finish off the case and you'll be able to come back here."

He leaned back in his chair. "That's what you said two days ago. Let's not talk about that. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well Tomoyo and I need help planning for the wedding. Do you think you can help us?" Asked Eriol as Syaoran looked out the window towards the river, thinking.

"I'm already your best man. Now you want me to help? But I can't tonight cause I have plans."Answered Syaoran still looking out the window

There was a pause on the other end. Then Eriol said. "Really? do your plans include Sakura? I heard from Tomoyo that she does volunteer work on Wednesdays?"

"No, nothing… I heard her say that she has plans tonight but it doesn't have anything to do with Sakura." He then glanced at the clock on wall. "I have things to finish up here. Call me when you have everything ready." He then quickly snapped his phone shut. – That was close… -

He reached into his pocket for the address Sakura gave him earlier that morning. –Tonight, should help us get our friendship on track. –

00 Tokyo Public Library/7:00PM 00

Syaoran parked his car in front of the three story brick building. He grabbed his cell phone and then got out of the car. He locked the door and walked up to the building. He reached into his coat pocket for the address. He looked down at the address and then at the building.

He pulled open the door and walked up to the stairs to the first floor. He walked up to the 'check-out' desk to find a lady with graying hair sitting behind it. He smiled and then said. "Hi, I'm looking for Kinomoto-san."

The lady smiled and said. "Oh, Sakura-san is on the second floor in the children's section." She pointed up the stair as she said. "Just got up these steps and you'll find her."

He bowed and then walked up the stairs.

When he got up the second floor he found adults and children sitting around the place reading together. His amber eyes scanned the room until he found Sakura sitting in a circle with a group of children. He walked as she moved her hands vigorously.

He smirked as he walked up to her group and sat down on the floor. Their eyes met for a few seconds before she continued what she was doing earlier. – This should be interesting.-

Ten minutes later she removed herself from the circle and had the children look at the book she was just reading to them using sign language. She walked over to Syaoran and said. "I'm surprised you'd show up."

"Well you did say to join you if I had time." He said with a slight smirk on his face. "So this is what you do on Wednesday?"

"Yeah, since I am a speech terapist I thought this might also help the parents and children communicate better. The group there consist of children who are deaf. Their parents are over there picking out a story they could read to their kids." She said with a sparkle in her eye.

She then asked, "would you like to help?"

"Me?" He asked in a bewildered tone. "But I don't know sign language."

She smiled and said. "You don't have to know. You can just read to them."

She then turned her head just as a little girl with pigtails and in a pink dress walked up to her with a book. She smiled at the girl and said. "Mia-chan, wow, what a nice book. Would you like me to read it too you?"

The little girl nodded her head. Sakura then said taking the book from her. "I'm sorry, I promised Hiro-chan that I'd read to him." She then looked at Syaoran and said. "How about letting my friend Syaoran-chan, read to you?"

Mia looked at Syaoran and then at Sakura. She then nodded her head and walked over to Syaoran with the book.

He glanced at Sakura and said. "You sure about this?"

Sakura stucked some of her hair behind her ear and said. "Sure why not. Mia isn't going to bite. Good luck…" She then stood up from her spot in the floor and headed towards a group of parents sitting together on the other side of the room.

00 Outside/7:10 PM 00

"That was fun." Said Syaoran as they headed down the steps of the library. He turned his head a fraction and looked at Sakura who was buttoning up her coat.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Are you going to come back?" She asked as they walked towards his car.

"I don't see why not." He said as they stood there. He then asked. "Are you hungry? We still have time to grab something to eat."

"Well I did get hugry after reading that story." She said as he pulled open the passenger side door. "But can we go to an all night diner? I could use some scramble eggs..." She smiled and then said, "But I drove here."

"Ok, but my car is faster. Besides we can come back and pick up your car later." He paused and then whispered. "Are you scared that I'll bite."

Her emerald eyes sparkled as she slapped him on the shoulder. She then adjusted her bag on her shoulder before getting into the car. He slammed the door shut before walking over to the driver's side.

00 Syaoran's apartment/9PM 00

Syaoran walked up to his apartment with a smile on his face. The smile soon disappeared when he found Meiling standing there in a black coat and white purse over her shoulder.

He walked up and said looking at her. "Meiling, what are you doing here?"

She looked at him and said. "We need to talk."

He unlocked the door and as he pushed the door open. "Then come in, I;ve been wanting to talk to you about what happened last night." He held the door open for her and she entered the dark apartment.

00 Ten minutes later/ Living room 00

Syaoran sit two cups of tea on the coffee table. Meiling thanked him as she placed her purse off to the side on the coach. He then sat down acroos from her on a dark blue stool. He cleared his throat and was about to speak when she said.

"I saw you with a girl down stairs." She said bluntly.

He blinked and said "Oh, you mean Sakura-san… My car broke down and she drove me back."

"Is she the reason why you want to break up me last night?" She asked narrowing her ruby eyes.

He sighed. "No that is not the reason I broke up with you, it never even crossed my mind. Sakura and I just met up any way. She has nothing to do with our relationship. Our relationship started to have trouble a long time ago. It was going to need to come to end soon."

"Syaoran, don't you know how hard a worked to make this work. I know you didn't want to move to New York so I did everything to make sure I came home." She asked in a pleading tone.

He nodded head. " I know, but we both know how hard it is to make long distance relationship work. We both tried; but it's not going to work. You don't even trust me at my job. I wanted to call you many times but because of the assignment. You know that I don't make up the rules."

"But that doesn't mean that we have to break up." She said.

"It does when we can't trust each other fully." He said in a warm tone.

"Fine, then I'll work on it." She then stood up and grabbed her things and headed for the door.

He turned in his seat and said. "You can't keep running out on our conversation What's said is said. I'm sorry Meiling, but it's over."

_**Pink Blossom,**_

_**Is it really hard for girls to understand the reason why guys have to break things off with them? I'm having trouble tell my friend that things aren't going to work out and we can't work together. She spends must of her time over-seas at her family's company so our relationship isn't working. But she insist on trying to make it work. I think I did something wrong. Please help me.**_

_**Green Wolf**_

00 One wk later/ Coffee shop 00

Sakura added cream into her coffee and tossed the stir into the nearest trash can before walking up to Syaoran. She smiled and said. "Cheer up. I'm sure that everything will go well. Meiling will understand." She then took a sip from the foam cup.

"I hope so. I don't think I can make it through another one of her messages." Syaoran said as they walked towards the exit.

"Well she'll figure it out sooner or later. Anyway, are you going come to the library tonight. You know the kids are dying to hear you read "The three Little Pigs." Mia-chan is sure excited." She paused and then said with a wink. "I think she has a crush on you."

"Very funny, Sakura-chan. Well Hiro-chan has a crush on you also. You should see the glares he gives me every time I walk up to you." He said as they walked towards their office.

She just giggled in response.

00 Sakura's office/15 minutes later 00

Sakura walked into the office and saw Tomoyo waiting for her. She stopped in front of the violet hair girl and said. "what's up. You look worried."

"Well you will too once I tell you…" Tomoyo glanced at the door to Sakura's office. She then whispered. "Syaoran's ex-girlfriend is waiting for you in your office."

"What? Really? Why?" Asked Sakura in a whisper.

Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea."

Sakura then walked towards her office and opened the door with her free hand. She noticed a girl with raven hair, tied in a bun dressed in a dark red pants suit. She cleared her throat, which got Meiling's attention.

"Hi, you must be MeiLing-san. I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

Meiling stood up and said. "Hi, I'm sorry to come here unannounced. I need your help."

She blinked her emerald eyes. "Help? With what?"

Meiling took a deep breath before answering. "It's about Syaoran. I think you're the only one that can save our relationship." Her ruby eyes stared deeply into Sakura's emerald eyes.

---------------- -------------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know you guys waited a long time for this...I changed it up a bit.

I had second thoughts about posting tonight. Once again please keep all review curse free and If reviews aren't related to the story please don't place it in the review and send them directly to me through my email address.


	7. how far

Thanks for all the reviews.

------------- -------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

**_Bold Italics_** Email

------------------ --------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 7 (how far)

Sakura stood in her office in silence. She then said. "Syaoran-san?" She watched as Meiling nodded her head. She then walked over to her desk and placed her things on the floor. She then placed her coffee on the desk. She sat down and watched Meiling also sat down.

"Would you like some coffee? We have BlueMountain." She said as she pressed Tomoyo's extension.

"No thank you…" Said Meiling tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Tomoyo, it's Sakura.. can you get me a cup of tea?" She said into the speaker and then released the button. She leaned back in her seat and then said. "Meiling-san, you want me to help you with Li-san? But I don't know what I can help you with. Li-san and I just met up a couple of months ago."

Meiling sighed as she eyes darken. She then looked up at Sakura. "I know, but I can't lose Syaoran…I know that a long distance relationship is hard but I know we have what it takes to make it work." She paused when Tomoyo entered and placed a cup of tea in front of her. "I know that you and Syaoran were good friends in high school."

Her emerald eyes adverted as she sat there. "I really don't know what I can do but I'll see what I can do to help. I don't know if I can help. I'll try to talk to him."

A small smile appeared on Meiling's face. "I know that you could help. Anything you do to help Syaoran and stay together is really appreciated." She took a sip of the tea and then stood up. "I'm sorry I took up so much of your time." She then stood up and exited the room.

She sighed and turned on her computer. She booted up her computer and as she waited to log on to the Internet she sighed again. She then log onto the Internet and onto the Redstring site.

_**GreenWolf,**_

_**Sorry, this week has been crazy.**_

_**To tell you the truth I'm not good at relationships. But I do know that there is no point in working with someone if they aren't there. It sounds like the relationship you have with your partner is a good one. There is no point in putting your friendship on 'thin ice'. Not being working partners doesn't mean that you guys can't be friends. I rather have friend than a partner.**_

_**But the more I read your email the more it sounds similar. I some how got sucked into my friend's problem with her boyfriend. The worst part is that this friend and I aren't that close. **_

_**I hope my advice (or lack of) helps!**_

_**PinkBlossom**_

00 Later that night/8PM 00

Syaoran and Sakura exited the library in silence. They walked down the steps. Sakura glanced at him and sighed. She then turned towards him and said. "Syaoran…"

"Yeah, Sakura." He answered as he fished his car keys of his coat pocket.

"You know, Meiling-san came to my office today. She wanted to me to help her..." She said slowly not sure what to expect from him.

He looked up at her. what did she want help with?" He asked

"Nothing much… Just wanted me to help get to two of you back together." She answered as they headed towards their car.

"What?" He said almost dropping his keys, which she caught and handed back to him.

"Yeah…" She paused… "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

He looked up towards the dark sky. – Great, how did my life turn into this? – He looked into her emerald eyes and said. "Well then I'll get save you time… You don't need to help us. There is no way we are getting back together. You don't need to waste your time."

She looked at him and said. "Yeah, but… you guys have been dating for a really long time. I mean ok, it was on and off during high school but…"

He held up his hand to signal her from saying anything more. "Don't Sakura, don't get yourself tangled into this. It's just going to get complex… " He then got into his car. He rolled down the window of the driver's side and said. "I had fun tonight, thanks."

She watched as he drove off. She walked to her car and unlocked it. She then tossed her bag into the backseat. She then placed her keys into the ignition and sighed. –Me and my big mouth. Now Syaoran hates me. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. –

00 Syaoran's room/ 2 days later 00

_**PinkBlossom,**_

_**Thank you for your advice. I guess I'll have to roll with it. Hope everything on your side works out. **_

_**Work has been stressing me out. My teammates are driving me crazy. I hope with the end of this case (I'm currently on) somethings will return to normal. Well not that my life is normal. But it would be nice if I could just disappear for one day. One day with no stress, no responsibilities and no people, just me on a deserted island.**_

_**Doesn't it sound like one of those questions? You know the ones that go: 'if you could bring one thing with you to a deserted island, what would it be?' Sounds stupid huh?**_

_**GreenWolf**_

Syaoran looked up from the computer screen dressed in jeans and t-shirt. He glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. He then reached for the vibrating cell phone next to him and read the screen. – Again? This better be good –

"Eriol what is it?" He asked as he removed himself from his desk and headed towards his bed.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that we'll be able to end the case in two days." Came Eriol's voice.

"That's what you said last week." He said with a smirk.

"Well this time it is for real. We were able to link everything together. So be ready to come back with to work." Eriol said with a smirk.

"We'll see. It's late." He then snapped his phone shut.

00 Next day/ Syaoran's building Complex parking lot 00

Syaoran removed his keys from his apartment. He walked towards his dark green car. He stopped when he saw Meiling leaning against it. He racked his hands through his hair and said.

"Meiling, what are you doing here?" He asked

She looked up at him smiling. She handed him the paper cup in her hand. "Thought you might want coffee. I heard from Sakura-chan that you guys have coffee together."

"Yes, I know… Sakura mentioned it. Why did you drag her into this?" He said in a bewildered tone.

"I didn't drag her in… I only asked if she could help. Why are you afraid something might happen to your friendship?" She asked as he stared at her with his amber eyes. "I thought she could help us with out problem."

He sighed in frustration. He then walked around her and stepped into his car. "This has nothing to do with Kinomoto. There is no way she can help us. This is between the two of us."

He got into his chair. He started the engine and was about to pull away when she said. "But she agreed to help. I believe with her help I'll get you back." Her ruby eyes narrowed.

"It's not going to work." He said before back up from his parking space and speeding away.

00 Pool hall / later that night 00

Syaoran entered the place to find Tomoyo and Eriol in the middle of a game. He walked up to them and hung his coat up. "So what is it?" He asked.

"Syaoran. Glad you can make it… We thought you could use a game of pool with us." Said Tomoyo with a smile on her face. Her face brighten as Sakura walked up to them. "Sakura-chan."

Syaoran looked to his right to find Sakura stand there. "Sakura-san…"

"Syaoran-san." She said and before taking a stick off the wall.

Eriol walked towards him and asked. "Is everything fine before the two of you?"

Syaoran looked at him. "Yeah, everything is fine." He then walked over to the wall and also grabbed a stick.

Half an hour later the group started a new game. Tomoyo took a sip of her soda and said. "Well since you're both here I was wondering if you'd help us with the wedding. You know get some stuff."

"Tomoyo-chan, don't you have a wedding planner?" asked Sakura leaning against the pool table.

"I do… but I thought it would be faster if you and Syaoran helped. He can always carry the stuff for you." She paused and then placed her puppy dog eyes on. "So…."

Syaoran and Sakura sighed and nodded their heads. "Fine… we'll help."

She clapped her hands and said. "That's great. Now that we have that taken care of let's play."

00 Syaoran's car/one hour later 00

Sakura and Syaoran rode in silence. Syaoran glance at her out of the corner of his eye. He made a right turn and then asked. "Have you talked to Meiling?"

She glanced at him and answered. "No… But I still don't see anything wrong with helping." She turned her head and looked at him. "She seems really nice… Is there some strong reason why you don't want me to help?" She asked.

He pulled the car over to the side. He then turned and faced her. "Why do you want help?"

"Why not?" She asked. "We are friends right? I think that if I could help I should help. But fine… if you don't think I should meddle, then ok.. I'll just take bus from here." She unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.

00 Next Morning/ 7:20AM 00

Syaoran turned around to find Sakura adding sugar into her coffee. He walked up to her with his cup of coffee. He placed his cup down and said. "Hi…."

She glanced at him and then said. "Hi…" She then placed the cover back on. She then picked up her coffee cup and then exited the shop.

Syaoran sighed as he stood there. – Maybe I shouldn't have… - He then reached into his pocket and pulled his cell phone. He read the screen and flipped it open. He placed the phone up to his ear and said. "Eriol, what is it?"

"We got into the program. We're heading up to your office. Are you ready?" Eriol said.

"Yeah, I have my stuff in the car. I'll meet you there." He glupped down half of his coffee and then tossed it into the garbage can. He then pushed the doors open and headed for his car.

00 Sakura's office/ 10 minutes later 00

Sakura sat in front of her computer. She sighed and leaned back in her seat. She then looked up and found Tomoyo standing there with a box in her arm. She smiled and said. "Looks like my order came. I was wondering when I would get the new supplies of play dough."

Tomoyo smiled and placed the box on the coach. She then sat in front of Sakura. "You love those kids too much. You just order more stickers."

"Well I was running out of them. So I thought I'd get more. As for the play dough the other ones got dry and the colors got mixed up. It's alright." She answered.

"What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo in worried tone.

"Syaoran and I got into fight… Maybe I shouldn't have told him that Meiling-san came to see me." She said with a sigh.

"Well you only told him because you didn't want to hide it from him. I'm sure he'll understand. Maybe there is reason why he doesn't want you help. Did you ask him?" Tomoyo questioned.

She shook her head causing her ponytail to sway slightly. "No,…" She stood up and then said. "I'm going to talk his office to talk to him." She then walked out of the office.

00 7Th floor 00

Sakura stepped off the elevator and stood there in shock for a moment. Her eyes eyes scanned the busy scene in front of her eyes. Everywhere she looked there were people wearing black windbreakers with the letters TDI.

She slowly walked up to one of the officers, who had light brown hair and sparkling light brown eyes, standing at the door directing a few of the people in the office. She cleared her throat and asked. "Excuess me…. I'm looking for Li Syaoran."

The girl smiled as her eyes fell upon the ID dangling from Sakura's neck. "Oh You're talking about my team leader. Syaoran-san is around here some where." The girl looked over Sakura's shoulder and started to wave.

"Agent Li, a Kinomoto-san is looking for you." Said the girl with a smile on her face.

Sakura turned around to find Syaoran also wearing the same black windbreaker. Her eyes met Syaoran who stood next to Eriol with a notebook in his hand. She walked up to him and asked in the bewildered tone. "You work for Tokyo Department Of Investigation?"

Eriol leaned over and said. "Why don't you and Sakura got to you office and talk.Rika and I along with the rest of the team can take care of this." He took the notebook from Syaoran and ushered them towards one of the office.

------------ ------------

AN: That's all for now. Hope you liked it. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until then, bye!


	8. try to understand

Here is the next part. Thanks for the all the reviews.

--------------------- -------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_**Bold Italics-**_ Email

------------------------ ------------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 8 (Try to understand)

Syaoran closed the door to the office. Sakura stood in front of him. They stood there in silence. He took a step towards her and said. "I'm sorry that about keeping this a secret from you."

"So you were undercover. Does Tomoyo know about this?" She asked looking into his eyes. He shook his head.

"No, only Eriol…" He paused and then said "This is also the reason why Meiling and I are having trouble. She doesn't like the fact that while I'm undercover I can't connect her. We've tried this long distance thing. It's just not working."

"I see… I can understand where she's coming from." She said

"That's why I didn't want you to involved. There is nothing you or her can do which would get me to change my mind." He said.

"I guess you're right. This is part of your job. It's not likely that you're going to quit because of it. Maybe I can talk to her. It might be better with another girl." He wanted to interject but she stopped him. "No, it's my fault. I should talk to her. I'm also the one that caused all this. Let me fix it."

"Ok…. Do you want to have dinner with me? We can talk some more and really catch up this time." He said looking into her emerald eyes.

She gave a soft smile. I'd like that. So tonight at 7?" she answered

"Seven o'clock." He said and then opened the door so they could leave the room.

Syaoran walked her to the elevator and watched as the door slid close. Eriol joined him just as he was returning to the office. He noticed a smirk on Eriol's face and said. "It's not what you think."

"Hey you don't know what I was thinking. But did you clear things up with her. Did she throw a big fit?" He asked as Syaoran waved Chiharu over to him.

"She's not like that and you know it." He took the clipboard from Chiharu who now stood next to him. "Now get back to work." He said to Eriol who, sighed and shook his head.

00 Sakura's office 00

Sakura entered her office to find Tomoyo still sitting there. She walked over to her desk and sat down. She brushed a lock of her hair back and then asked. "What are you still doing here? I thought you would have gone back to your own desk."

"I heard from the girls that there were a lot of cops upstairs. Did something happen to Syaoran's company?" Tomoyo asked leaning forwards slightly.

"Well … there were a lot of cops but it has nothing to do with Syaoran really. I mean he's all right. I saw him and we talked for a while. But I think it's best that you ask Eriol. I saw him there too." She said as she turned towards her computer.

"Eriol…. Ok. Well do you want to have lunch with us girls? Today is Thursday. You don't have a session to do, do you?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Nope, but I have a lunch thing to do, so I can't have lunch with you guys. How about tomorrow? My session tomorrow is cancelled cause the family is on vacation."

Tomoyo thought about it for a few minutes and then said. "Sure. Tomorrow it is.." Then with a sly look she asked. "Would this lunch thing have to do with Syaoran-chan?"

She said as her emerald eyes soften. "Tomoyo…" Tomoyo just laughed and then left the room.

00 Restaurant/ 12:30PM 00

Sakura looked up and found Meiling standing in front of her. She smiled and said. "I'm so glad you can have lunch with me."

Meiling sat down and said "I'm sorry, that I came late. There was an emergency with another company. So… what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Why don't we order some lunch and talk while we eat." Sakura waved to get a waitress' attention. She glanced Meiling over her menu. – This is not going to be easy…-

00 fifteen minutes later 00

Sakura took a sip of her drink. She gently set it down on the table as Meiling asked. "Sakura, I'm so glad that you're helping me. I know that it was very strange of me to ask you."

She gave a small smile. "It's alright. I'm glad I can help. But Meiling that's the reason why I wanted to talk to you about." She looked into Meiling's ruby eyes."You see.. I saw Syaoran today."

"You did…. Did it seem like he changed his mind?" Meiling asked egerly.

"Well… it doesn't look like he did. I know that he job causes him to go undercover a lot." She paused and took another sip of her drink. "But don't you think that he doesn't call?"

"I know you think it stupid that I would be so upset about it but I know that all he needs is some time. We've already been together for sometime. We know each other pretty well. Maybe if I move back. Do you think it will work?" Meiling asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Well…." Her voice was dragged out for a while. – This is not going according to plan. –

_**GreenWolf,**_

_**Hope work is going fine with you. I just found the out the reason why my friend's boyfriend wants to break up with her. I tried really hard to tell her that maybe she shouldn't go forward and let things end where they are now. But I couldn't open my mouth. I can't tell her. I feel so stupid.**_

_**PinkBlossom**_

00 Later that night/6:30PM 00

"Something bothering you?" Asked Syaoran from his bowl of noodles. Sakura looked up from her bowl. She sighed and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"No, nothing is wrong…" She paused and then said. "Ok, I tried to tell Meiling this afternoon but I couldn't… I really did… And it's totally my fault that she now totally hooked on the idea that you guys are going to get back together." She picked up her chopsticks and started to fish a piece of crabmeat out.

He looked into her eyes. "Sakura, it's not your fault. Meiling has … well it's not likely that she's going to give up. But I'm happy that you wanted to clear things up." She interjected.

"Well it is my fault. If I hadn't agreed to help we wouldn't be in this big mess." She said with a sigh.

"Well it might have to do with fact that she saw you drive me home. To tell you the truth the reason she might have asked you to help was because she saw you that night my car broke down." He said looking into his bowl of food.

She cleared her throat and said. "Oh… I see." She then looked up at him and asked. "How do we can clear this up?"

He placed his chopsticks down. "She's not going to give up that easily. I have a plan but I'm not sure you're going to like it."

"Tell me anyway. You never know it might work." She said with a soft smile on her face.

00 Two days later/ Tokyo Department of Investigation 00

Eriol look up from his computer as Syaoran walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand. He leaned back in his seat and then said as Syaoran removed his coat. "Looks like something good happened last night… care to tell me what it is?"

Syaoran sat down at his desk. "No, not really…" He answered as he booted up his computer and tossed his paper cup into the trashcan.

"Come on, I'm bound to find out." Eriol said with a smirk.

Syaoran looked at the midnight blue hair guy from his desk, which was right next to him. He shook his head as he grabbed his coffee cup off his desk and head for the coffee machine. He went and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Look, who I found down stairs." Said Rika with a smile on her face as she entered the office.

The guys turned and looked at Rika to find Meiling standing behind her. Syaoran placed his cup down and said walking up to them. "Meiling what are you doing here?"

"I know I shouldn't be here but ….." She said as Rika excused herself and headed towards her desk. She removed her coat and was about to sit down when Sakura entered with white coat and tote bag over her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm looking for Agent Li. I was told I could find him here." Sakura said as Rika just nodded her head and pointed to where Meiling and Syaoran stood.

Sakura walked up to them with a smile. She placed a hand on his arm and said. "Oh hi, Meiling. I didn't expect to see you here." She said with a grin. She then turned and looked at Syaoran. "So you ready… my car is outside."

Syaoran nodded his head. "Yeah." He then looked at Meiling who looked confused and said. "We'll talk later." He was about to walk away with Sakura when Meiling said.

"No, wait… can we talk some where? I want to know what's going on." Her ruby eyes darken as she tried to gain her composer.

Eriol and Rika, who had been drawn to the trio standing in the middle of the room, cleared their throat to get their attention. The trio turned and looked at them. Eriol said. "The conference room next to us should be clear. Why do you talk there."

Rika nodded her head. "Take as long as you want… When the rest of the team come back from lunch we'll just catch on paper work."

They watched as Syaoran nodded and ushered the girls towards the room next door. When they stepped out Rika looked at Eriol and asked. "What was that about?"

Eriol shrugged his shoulder as he pushed his glasses up. "I have no idea."

------------------------- ------------------

AN: That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I'll try to update soon. Until then, bye.


	9. heart strings

I know, I know that you hate my cliffs but I couldn't help but put them in.

Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming!

-------------- ------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_**Bold Italics-**_Email

----------- -----------------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 9 (heart strings)

_**PinkBlossom,  
I know how you feel. I just asked my friend to do something I know that I shouldn't. (Don't worry it's nothing illegal.) But it's the only way I can fix the mess I made. Hopefully this plan doesn't blow up in my face. **_

_**GreenWolf**_

Syaoran, Meiling and Sakura stood in the conference. Syaoran racked his hand through his hair. He looked into Meiling's ruby eyes. He then said in a concern tone. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way."

Sakura interjected as she walked up to Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, let me tell her." She looked at Meiling and said. "I'm sorry, I can not help you get together with Syaoran again." She paused as Meiling looked at her. "The reason for that is because we're in love."

"I'm sorry, I just thought you said you're in love." Sakura nodded her head. Her eyebrows knitted together. "That can't be… You just met up like two months ago."

_**GreenWolf,**_

_**Good Luck with everything. I'm sure that everything will work out. I guess we're in the same boat. I agreed to help, my friend, but I can't help feel that I've done something wrong.**_  
**_PinkBlossom_**

****

Sakura nodded as a few locks of her draped over her right shoulder. "Yes, that's what I said. I know I have no right to say this but it's not going to work between you and Syaoran."

Meiling walked up to them and then said. "But that can't be." She interjected Meiling and said warmly.

"You did say that you can't control love an that we don't pick who we love. That's why there is no way Syaoran can go back to you." Said Sakura as she linked her hand around Syaoran's arm.

"Sakura we should get do to you car. I need my gym bag." Said Syaoran looking at Sakura. He then turned towards Meiling and said. "I'll drop off your things this weekend."

Meiling bit her lower lip. She then shook her hand as she hands rung together. "No, no, I'll go up to your apartment today and grab my thing." She then walked away.

Once the door to the conference room closed she released her grip from his arm. She sat down in the nearest chair. She gently ran her hand through her hair. She sighed and looked up at Syaoran who stood there. She watched as he turned and said.

"Thank you again, Sakura for helping me. I know this wasn't the way you planed it. I just didn't know how to get across to her." He looked into her emerald eyes.

She nodded her head gingerly and said. "I know…. I also know how it feels to have your heart broken. I hope we didn't go over board." She said looking up at him.

"Well she'll be off a bit but I'm sure she'll be find." He said just as the door to the conference room open and Rika stuck her head in.

She looked at the couple and said. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Eriol needs some help with the surveillance video. If you don't come now I think he's going to break the VCR."

Syaoran nodded his head. "I'll be there shortly."

Sakura stood up at that moment and smooth out her coat and. She then said. "I guess I'll be going now. If you need anything give me a call." They then walked out of the room together.

00 Investigation Unit / 2 hours later 00

Syaoran leaned against his desk. He stood there with a marker in his hand and the rest of team, which consist of Eriol, Rika, Takashi and Chiharu. They each sat behind their desk. He cleared his throat and then said. "So it's all set up. We'll go in tonight."

Rika looked up from her computer. "We'll have backup so there is nothing too worry about."

"Ok, then it's set we'll head out at 6 PM. Are there any questions?" He asked scanning the room.

"Yeah, I have a question. Can we not have Chinese food again? While you were gone we had it almost every day." Said Eriol leaning back against his chair.

"Hey, you were the one who order." Said Takashi.

Eriol glared at him and answered. "That's because no one objected. You could have said something. You know I want to try that new sushi place a few blocks away." He sat up and pulled open the draw of desk. "You know I think I have a flier for that place."

"OK, in that case we'll have sushi. Are there any objections or other suggestions." When the team did not answer he said. "Good. now let's try to finish up the paper work and cancel all plans tonight."

Eriol glanced at him with the menu in his hand. He noticed Syaoran serious look. He handed it to Chiharu so she could call the restaurant. He then turned towards his desk and clicked onto his IM box and found Tomoyo's screen name.

00 Tomoyo and Eriol's apartment/ that night 00

Sakura turned her head away from the large floor length window. She gave Tomoyo a small smile as she took the coffee mug from her. She then returned her gaze out the window. She let a sigh escape her lips. She then said.

"I think I just did something I'd regret."

"What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo sat on the coach, with a coffee mug in her hands.

"I helped Syaoran officially break up with Meiling. But the way we did it wasn't the way I hope to do it. I mean I agreed to it but for some reason it just hurts." She said as she turned to face Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sighed and said. "I know, but you wouldn't have agreed if you didn't think it was the best idea. I mean if you were able to tell her you would have and not let it carry on the way it did." She placed her mug on the wooden coffee table as Sakura joined her on the couch.

"It just hurts knowing I broke the hopes of a girl."

"The reason it hurts is because you can't help but wonder if it would ever happen to you. But you did it with the best intentions. I'm sure everything will be fine as time passes." She then reached her wedding planer under the coffee table. She then plopped it on the couch.

"Tomoyo, again? We just agreed on the flowers." Said Sakura as her eyebrows knitted together.

Tomoyo smiled and said. " I know, but it's best that we go over just one more time. Oh and Eriol said that Syaoran also agreed to go sample the wedding cakes with us."

Sakura placed her coffee mug on the table and asked. "Isn't that the bride and grooms job?" She nodded her head "So why are we going?"

"Well cause it might give you guys some idea about what you want for your wedding." Tomoyo answered with a smirk on her lips.

"Tomoyo…." She said in a slightly annoyed tone. "We're not dating…."

"Hey you might think that you're not dating. But don't you remember your fortune?" said Tomoyo thoughtfully as Sakura let out a sigh.

00 Warehouse/ 8:40PM 00

The raid had been a success and the member's of Syaoran's team were returning to their car. Eriol slapped Syaoran on the back as they reached their car. He turned and looked at the blue hair agent.

Eriol placed a concerned expression of his face and asked. "Is everything alright? You seem quite. The operation tonight went off without a hitch."

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied in a dull tone.

"I see… If you don't mind me asking.. Does it have anything to do with what happened earlier today?" Eriol asked as they came to stop by their car.

"Let's just say it didn't work out the way I hope. But it got the job done yet I still feel somewhat uneasy." He said as he unlocked the car.

"Oh if you mean asking Sakura-chan to help; then why don't you find away to apologize to her." He paused as he pulled the car door open. "You know I'm sure she wouldn't mind getting a box of chocolate and flowers"

He rolled her amber eyes and said. "Eriol. We're not dating. I don't think flower and candy is the way to approach this."

Eriol smiled causing his dark blue eyes to sparkle. "Hey it was just as idea." He said and then slide into the front seat.

00 One week later/ Sakura's apartment 00

Sakura clicked the Internet window close. She turned her chair and slid off. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She walked into the foyer and headed for the front door. She glanced through the peephole.

-Syaoran? What is he doing here?- She looked down at her outfit which consist of a pair of sweats and gray wrinkled shirt. She sighed as then opened the door. She placed a smile on her face as she greeted him.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" She asked looking at Syaoran in dark blue jeans, gray shirt and jean jacket.

He looked down at the cardboard box filled with take-out container. He then looked at her and said. "Well I know I shouldn't have waiting this long to come see you but work was crazy." He paused for a second and then said. "I also want to apologize for asking you to help me with the Meiling issue. I shouldn't have."

She shook her head gingerly. "No, it's not your fault."

"But still…" He paused again looking into her emerald eyes. "Anyway I came with Italian food as a peace offering and I was hoping you could help me with something this weekend."

She opened the door wider to let him enter. She then said. "I'll grab the plates and you can tell me… and I'll see if I can help."

00 2 hours later/ in Sakura's living room 00

"Thanks for dinner." She said as she tossed her into an empty container. She then turned to face him as they sat on the floor with take-out containers all around.

He smiled and said. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. So you're willing to help me out with my swimming class this Saturday?"

"Sure why not. You helped me with my thing on Wednesday. It's only fair." She said with a small smile on her face.

"I'm so glad.. One of the instructors can't make it this weekend and I've got this new student who's deaf… and you know since I don't sign…" His voice trailed off.

"It's not problem. I'll be glad to help." She answered in the cheerful tone.

"You do remember how to swim right? Cause if you don't I don't mind giving you some review lesions." He looked into her emerald eyes with a grin.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she answered. "I think I remember… and I don't think I want lessons from you…"She paused and with a smirk as she tucked some of her hair back behind her ear. "Well that's unless I'd like to lose a few pounds."

"Hey." He said in a slightly shocked tone. "I wasn't that bad was I?" She shrugged her shoulders in response. Their gaze was locked in as they sat there.

The sudden ringing of his cell phone snapped them out of their trance. He glanced at the screen and then said. "It's from work… I better get going…" he stood at a kneeling position and started to stack the empty containers in the cardboard box.

She stopped him by taking one of the containers from him. He turned his head slightly to look at her. "You should go if they are looking you."

"Are you sure?" He said in a confused tone. She nodded her head in response. He then stood up and removed his jean jacket from the coach and slipped it on. She stood up and followed him to the foyer where he slipped his shoes on.

She locked the door as he turned to face her. Once they had eye contact he said. "Well I'll see you Saturday?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Saturday. And thanks for dinner."

He chuckled and said. "It's no problem." She watched as he turned the corner down the hallway and then closed the door.

--------------------- ----------------

AN: this is to make up for the shortness in the last chapter. Hope you liked this one. More to come and more of Tomoyo's wedding assignments for the couple. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until then, bye!


	10. doing favors

Thanks for the all the reviews. Here is the next part

------------------ -----

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

Italics-Signing 

--------------- ------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 10 (doing favors)

Tomoyo walked into Sakura's office to find Sakura already hard at work. She sat down across from her with a sigh. She placed the morning mail on her desk. When her presents did not gain the amber hair girl's attention; she said. "Hey… looks like you're hard at work."

Sakura looked up. Her amber hair was braided. Her emerald eyes sparkled behind her red-framed glasses. She smiled and said. "Sorry, just trying to get some work done before the weekend."

Tomoyo nodded her head. Her violet ponytail swayed slightly. She then said. "I see and could this be because you have a date this weekend."

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "No, where did you get that crazy idea. There is no date. But I did agreed to help Syaoran help him with his swimming class."

A smile appeared Tomoyo's face. "Oh, that's right. I almost forgot. Eriol did tell me that during Syaoran's spare time he teaches swimming. You know I always thought he did that so he'd meet you again." She paused as her violet eyes sparkled. "Eriol did say he hoped to meet up with you again there some day."

"What… No… that's can't be." Said Sakura as she pushed up her glasses.

"Maybe you'll have to ask him about it. But there is a reason why I came here." Said Tomoyo in a serious tone, which cause Sakura to place her pen down. "Eriol and I can't make it to taste the cake this Sunday. I was wondering if you could go for me."

"Tomoyo, you and Eriol are suppose to go taste the cake. No one has ever heard of the brides' maid and best man tasting the cake." Said Sakura with a sigh.

"I know, I know… but I just so happen to have to go to my dress fitting also at the same time. It took me forever to get the design to alter the dress. She's not going to back down." Tomoyo said in a desperate tone. "Please…."

Sakura leaned back and sighed. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and then said. "Fine… but don't expect me and Syaoran to stay late and help clean up. You'll have to get the other people of the wedding party to do that."

"It's a deal." Replied Tomoyo with a grin on her face. As she stood up she asked. "Oh yeah, talking about swimming. Do you need a new swimsuit?" Sakura looked up. "Cause you know I have this cute little outfit.."

Sakura sighed and with a smirk said. "No, thank you. I think I have it cover."

00 Tokyo Community Pool/10:30AM 00

Sakura open the door of the locker room and exited it. She walked up a couple of steps and headed for the pool. Her amber hair was braided and wore a black and white swimsuit. She looked and spotted Syaoran standing at the wall talking to another instructor. She walked up to them with a smile.

Syaoran turned his head a fraction and said. "You're here…." He then turned to the guy who he was talking to and said. "Koga. This is Kinomoto, Sakura. She'll be helping us today."

Kago smiled with a dark red hair and black eyes. His body was tone and wore a pair of gray swim trunk. He shook Sakura's hand and said. "It's great that you could help us. You know, Syaoran said that he taught you to swim."

"Yes, he did…" Said Sakura as she glanced at Syaoran, who just stood there in his green swimsuit

"Well then I know we have the best here. If you learned from Syaoran… you are nothing but the best." Said Kaho with a grin.

Sakura gave a small grin and answer in a cheerful tone. "Well I'll have to agree with you on that. He is good."

"Well I better get in there." Said Kago who walked towards the edge of the pool and slide in then swam towards a group of kids that were waiting at the edge.

Sakura turned towards Syaoran and said. "Well what do we do now?"

"Our class will be in the middle." He then pointed towards a girl who stood with a bunch of other kids. "That will be your student today. We're about to start free style."

Sakura sighed at that last statement. "Arrgh. I always had trouble with that style. You know my head still does not turn all the way."

Syaoran smirked as they headed towards the edge of the pool and slide in. "Well then I guess we can always review later." He then turned towards his group and said. "Well you look like a live today. I'd like you to introduce you to my assistant, Sakura."

"Wow, Sakura-san is cuter then, Kiki-san." Said one of the kids who had messy chestnut hair and dark brown eyes.

Syaoran kept himself from rolling his eyes and said. "Ok, enough flirting with teacher and let's warm up." He then glanced over to where Sakura started to sign towards the only girl in the group. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched them talk.

_"Hi, my name is Sakura… Syaoran-san told me that you're new… Is this yo_ur _first swimming classes?" _Sakura asked.

_"Hi, my name is Kagome. Well this is my second.. I really like it here… it's just hard to tell what Syaoran-san says. You know with the water and all." _Said Kagome with little pink riffles at the shoulder.

Sakura nodded her head. With a smile on her face she signed _"Well why don't we start by warming up by kicking on the wall. Then we'll go from there." _

Kagome nodded her head. She then turned and placed her hands on the wall. Sakura then stood off the side and watched as the girl started to kick.

00 Pool/ one hr later 00

Sakura watched as Kagome climbed out of the pool. She then turned towards Syaoran who swam up to her. She turned and said. "You know if you want to throw me in; it's not going to happen."

"Hey, I wouldn't do that to you. I came over to say that you did a great job. And I was wondering if you'd like to help me every Saturday. You know I think Kagome-chan, really likes you." He said as he racked a hand through his hair.

"Well I like her too. You know, Kenshi-chan might like her too." Said Sakura with a grin as she leaned back into the water and started to float.

He walked up to her and asked looking down into her emerald eyes. "What? How did you get that?"

"Hey I'm a girl I pick up on things like that. Besides he kept looking over at us. I'm sure he wasn't looking at me. And yes, I'd love to help you." She said as she tucked her legs under herself to stand up.

He just looked at her with a smile on his face. He then went under the water and tugged at her legs. It caused her to let out a scream just as she went under. She then stood up and said to him as he stood up also, "Oh this is so payback. I'm not paying for today's lunch."

00 Next day, Sunday/1PM 00

Sakura and Syaoran entered the shop. They glanced around at their surround, which consist of a large table that seated four people. There were many displays of cake around the store. The large glass window had the name of shop printed in fancy gold letters.

"Welcome to Charmed Cakes. You must be the happy bride and groom to be, Eriol and Tomoyo." Said a lady in mid forties with cherry red curly hair; dressed in a blue dress and a clipboard in one hand.

Sakura smiled and said. "Well we're not Eriol and Tomoyo but we're here to take their place. They said to help them pick out a cake."

The lady nodded her head as she led them to the table. "I'm glad that you're here to help. Then you guys must be the best man and bride's maid. I'm Sherry, I'll be helping you decide."

Sakura and Syaoran sat down and pulled their seat up to the table. At that moment a guy in a chief's uniform walked out from the kitchen pushing a silver cart littered with pieces of cakes. They looked over the colorful assortments then turned towards Sherry who said.

"Well why don't we start. Let's start with my favorite." She picked up two plates with pink frosting and red sponge cake. She placed it in front of them and said. "This is red velvet. If you don't like the strawberry frost we have it a couple of other flavors."

They looked down at the cake and each took a bite. After a few minutes Syaoran asked as he glanced back at the cart. "So how many to we have to taste?"

Sherry smiled as she checked off the first cake from her list. "Oh, well Tomoyo-san ordered to sample almost everything we have. There are only ten she didn't want because she didn't like the name of cake."

"So how many do you have?" Asked Sakura as she placed her fork down on the white china plate with silver trimmings.

"Oh we have a hundred and ten." Sherry said and then took the plates from them and placed it on the bottom of the cart, before placing another set of plates with cake in front of them.

Sakura leaned towards Syaoran at that moment and whispered. "Did you know they wanted to sample like 100 of the these?"

Syaoran shook his head as he picked on the fork next to his black forest cake. "No, did you? I think I'm going to eat enough for a life time." He whispers just before he placed a piece of the chocolate cake into his mouth.

00 2 hours later/ Coffee shop 00

Sakura sighed as she sat down in a booth. She turned her head as Syaoran reached her with a glass of honey tea. He sat down across from her placed her drink in front of her. She thanked him before she stirring the drink with the spoon in it.

After taking a sip of the drink she said. "Oh my god, I thought I'd never get out of there."

Syaoran chuckled and said. "You got that right. I don't think I can look at cake ever again." He said as he picked up his cup of coffee.

Sakura nodded as she flipped a lock of her hair back. She then sighed and said. "Well at least we narrowed the options down to ten." She then started to giggle as she took a sip from the straw in her drink. She released the straw from her mouth and then said. "I can't believe Sherry-san said that."

"Yeah, saying that if we found a cake that we liked we can always order it for our wedding." He said with a chuckle.

"Right… like we're getting married anytime soon." She said lightly.

"We must be really good at this 'couple's thing'. If not she wouldn't have misunderstood." He said in a light tone. She giggled as she rested her lips on the straw once again.

Their eyes met for a second. He cleared his throat slightly that some how formed around them. He then asked. "So you really think that Kenshi likes Kagome?"

00 One Month later/ Pool 00

Sakura got out of the pool as Syaoran climbed out next to her. He walked over to the wall and reached of a towel. As he rubbed her hair with the towel he handed her one. She took it with a slightly smile on her face.

As she was ringing the water out of the tips of her braid she noticed Kagome standing in front of dress in a pair of dark blue jeans and pink shirt. She looked at Sakura and started to sign._ "Can I talk to you?"_

Sakura nodded her head and draped her towel on her right shoulder. _"Sure, what is it?"_

_"Well it's kind of private." _Said Kagome as she glanced at Syaoran who stood near them.

_"Ok."_ Sakura then turned towards Syaoran and said. "You think you could give us some space." He nodded and walked down the stairs to where Kenshi, stood waiting.

_"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" _ Sakura asked once Syaoran had disappeared.

_"Well Kenshi-chan just asked me out to the movies and dinner tomorrow…" _ Kagome said.

Sakura smiled and said._ "Wow, that's great.. I'm sure you'll have a lovely time."_

_"Yeah, I think so too. I was wondering if you'd join us tomorrow… You know, since I don't really speak and he doesn't really sign. I mean he does know how… but you know in case he gets stuck." _ Kagome sighed slightly fast.

Sakura stood silent for a few minutes. She then said. _"I'd love to help… but don't you think it might be weird if I want. You know… I'd be like the third wheel and all that."_

_"You could always ask Syaoran-san. I'm sure he'd love to go. Think of it as a double date." _Kagome signed to her with a smile on her face.

---------------------- ---------------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review. I'll be waiting. Until the next part, BYE!!


	11. reflection

Thanks for all the review. Keep the reviews coming.

------------------ ----------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

Bold Italics- email 

Italics-signing

------------------ -------------

The Pink fortune Paper

Part 11 (reflection)

"You want me to go out with you?" asked Syaoran as he lifted up his drink. He looked at Sakura who sat across from him enjoying her banana boat ice-cream. She looked at him with her spoon in her mouth.

"Well technically it's not me who is asking you. It's more like Kagome is asking you to ask me out. Did Kenshi talk to you about this?" She asked as she placed her spoon down into the bowl.

He placed his cup down and said. "Well he did tell me that he had a date with Kagome tomorrow. But he didn't say anything else."

She nodded her head as she scoped some mint ice cream into her mouth. "So … do you want to go with me?" She asked as she looked down into her bowl of slowly melting ice-cream.

He looked into her eyes and then said. "Yeah, I'll do it."

"That's great… I'm sure Kagome would really thank you." She said as she placed her spoon back into her mouth.

He smirked and said as he coffee cup touched his lips. "I'm not doing it for Kagome." A smirked appeared on his faced as she started at him in slight shock but covered it as she placed another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth

00 Next day, café/ 8:30 PM 00

"So you guys met at the pool?" asked Kenshi who sat next to Kagome while Sakura and Syaoran sat across from them.

"Well not really. We met in the ice cream parlor where I worked part time." Said Sakura before she took a sip of her drink.

Syaoran turned to look at her and said. "No, I remember meeting you for the first time at the pool. You wore that pink and white swimsuit. The first thing I remember teaching you was how kicking with the kickboard."

She shook her head which caused her amber hair to sway slightly from her ponytail. "No, it was the ice-cream parlor. But you didn't recognize me."

They glared slightly at each other before Kenshi and Kagome started to laugh. They turned and looked at the young couple in front of them. Sakura looked at them and asked as she spoke and signed at the same time. "What's so funny."

Kagome shook her head and then said_ "Sorry, didn't mean to laugh. It's just that you guys look so different from when you're telling some of the kids to stay in their spot. Are you sure you guys didn't date in high school?"_

"_Why are we talking about us? You guys should talk. Tonight is your night."_ Said Sakura to Kagome. She then turned to Kenshi and asked. "So you guys are in the same class?"

00 Sakura's apartment/9:30 PM 00

Sakura walked up to her apartment door with Syaoran a few inches from her. He watched as she dug into her purse for her keys. She then looked into his amber eyes. He smiled and then said. "Well it was fun. I had fun."

She smiled and nodded her head. "I had fun…" She paused and then said "What I mean to say is that I think Kagome and Kenshi had fun tonight. I think they are going to be just fine."

He nodded his head in agreement. He heard her jiggle her keys in her hand. "Well I guess it's good night. Do you still want to meet up for coffee tomorrow?"

She tucked a few strands of her behind her ear. "Yeah. I'd love too. Same place same time." She said in a slight questionable tone. He nodded his head in agreement. Her eyes widen slightly in shock as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Once he pulled back he said. "Well. Good night Sakura." He watched as she entered her apartment before turning around and back towards the elevator bank.

00 Inside Sakura's apartment/ few minutes later 00

Sakura slipped her shoes off and placed her purse and keys on the hook by the door. She loosened the scarf around her neck as she headed for the dimly lit living room, which glowed from the nightly she had. She switched on the lamp by the coach.

As she was about to sit down on the couch she noticed something taped to the glass of the sliding glass doors of the balcony. She walked over and slid the door open enough to retrieve the paper.

She then walked back to the couch and sat down. She removed the small piece of tape that kept it close. She unfolded the paper. Her eyes stared blankly at the words writing in red, which read: STAY AWAY FROM LI, SYAORAN IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU.

She looked down at the bottom and saw no signature. – That's strange… and how did it get to my apartment. I do live on the fourth floor. – She started there for a few minutes thinking. She then stood up walked into her bedroom with the note in the hand.

_**PinkBlossom.**_

_**Today I went on this 'date' with a good friend of mine. You know the girl I met up with a few months ago. Some might call it was a first date, but not really because we were just helping a friend of ours. Anyway we were talking and the time when and where we first met came up. **_

_**Does it really matter to girls where she and her boyfriend( not that I'm saying I am or that we're dating or anything) first met?  
GreenWolf**_

00 Next day, Sakua's office/noon 00

Tomoyo looked up from her desk in the busy bullpen. She found Sakura standing in front of her with her coat on and tote bag on her shoulder. She pushed her chair back and stood up.

As she grabbed her coat off the back of her chair she smiled and asked. "So how did it go last night?"

"Oh, Kagome and Kenshi had a great time." Sakura answered as they walked out of the office.

Tomoyo sighed and said as she turned her head a fraction. "No what I meant was how did it go with you and Syaoran."

"We had fun. Besides it wasn't a date… We were just helping them out. It had nothing to do with us." Sakura replayed as they waited for the elevator. She then turned her head and asked. "How do you know about last night?"

Tomoyo giggled as the elevator arrive. They stepped in and joined the other people. As the door slid close she said. "Oh, you know, Chiharu from Eriol and Syaoran's group?" Sakura nodded her head. "Well she and her boyfriend saw the two of you at the café they went to. She also said it looked like you two were having loads of fun."

00 One hour later/ street 00

"You know, I think we should have ordered what the couple at the next table had." Said Tomoyo as she slipped her sunglasses on. Sakura just shook her head as they walked towards her car.

"You always say that when we go there. Next time, why don't we just order every lunch special they have?" She said with a slight giggle.

"You know, you're right… We should do that. I mean Eriol did say I could charge everything important onto his credit card. I mean, lunch is important." Said Tomoyo as they reached Sakura's car.

Sakura unlocked it and noticed a white slip of paper tucked under the windshield wiper. She removed it and unfolded the paper. Her emerald eyes, which were hidden behind her pink tinted sunglasses, widen slightly when she read the note. It said. "STAY AWAY FROM LI SYAORAN. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING

Tomoyo was about to get in the car when she noticed Sakura standing on the sidewalk. She propped her sunglasses up on the top of her head and asked. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura looked up as she stuffed the note in her bag. She shook her head. "Did you get a parking ticket?" Tomoyo asked.

"NO, No," She paused to pull the door open. When she got in with Tomoyo, next to her, she said. " Just you know these advertisements from shops. Nothing really interesting." She said as she placed a smile on her face as she slipped her key into the ignition.

_**GreenWolf,**_

_**To answer your question girls like to feel a sense of security. You really don't have remember every important date that happens. Just what the girl feels is important. I mean for one thing I never asked my ex-boyfriends to remember every single detail. Just the anniversaries!**_

_**I thought you would be the perfect person to ask. What do you do when you're think you're being stalked? Well not like physically but I have been getting these notes. I really don't want to tell my friend cause he/she might get worried. **_

_**PinkBLOSSOM**_

_**PinkBlossom,**_

_**You should tell your friend no matter what. The reason why is that person could be in danger. If it gets any worst you should definitely tell the police. Bring the notes to them… They might have pervious case like yours. Or your case might be linked to a case. **_

_**As for your safely just make sure you don't work home/ or to your car alone. Lock all windows and doors!! Keep your eyes open for anything strange. Always carry your cell phone.**_

_**Keep Safe and tell me if anything happens!**_

_**GreenWolf**_

00 That weekend/ street 00

Sakura locked her car and slide her backpack on to her right shoulder. Her hair was braided and she where a lose shirt and a pair of black jeans. She placed her keys into her bag and headed for the pool.

As she walked towards the building she noticed two people leaning against the planter. A small smile appeared on her face as she continued to walk. – He's here early.- When she was about a few feet away she noticed the other person standing next to Syaoran, who had on a light jacket, dressed in a shirt and jean, with a back pack on his shoulder, was a girl.

She keep the smile on her face. She gave a small wave as she reached the couple. She looked at the girl and noticed that the girl's body was turned towards him. She then looked at Syaoran who said.

"You're early…" She nodded as she glanced at the girl next to him, who was holding a coffee cup from the place where they went to get coffee.

She smiled and said to him. "Well you're early too."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Well we have ten minutes before class starts."

She nodded as she said. "I'm going to go change. I'll see you later." She then walked pass the couple. She glanced back and saw they stood a few inches from each other. She took a deep breath as she pulled the door of the building open.

00 Pool 00

Sakura got into the pool, dressed in a dark blue swimsuit. It had little yellow stars printed on the sides. Her emerald eyes feel upon Syaoran and the girl he was with outside, who had shoulder length chestnut hair and dark brown eyes. She sat on a bench as Syaoran stood in front of her.

- Who is that girl? Is it his new girlfriend? I mean he and Meiling just broke up. Or it could be one of his cousins, a close classmate, someone friend who he's showing around town? – Her thoughts where broken when she felt Kagome tap her on the arm.

_"Are you alright?"_ Asked Kagome

_"Yeah, sorry, was just thinking…Let's warm up and then we'll do some stream lines."_ She said. Kagome nodded head as she walked over to one side of the pool.

As Kagome was warming up she noticed Syaoran get into the pool and join his class, which was warming up. She gave him a smile when he looked up at her. – There is nothing to worry about… besides we're just friends.-

00 Two hours later/ pool 00

Sakura sat at the edge of the pool on the deep end. She stared at the water with a white towel draped on her shoulders. She looked up at Syaoran who stood next to her. She glanced over to where the chestnut hair girl stood against on the white polls.

"What are you still going here? Aren't you going home?" He asked looking down into her emerald eyes.

"No, not just yet… I thought I'd maybe practice a bit. You should get changed. Your friend is waiting for you. She's been there for a while. You don't want to keep her waiting." She said as she kicked the water.

"Are you sure? We can talk if you want…" He said but she shook her head in response.

"No, she's waiting for you. Go…" She then watched as Syaoron joined the girl on the other side of the pool. She watched as the girl handed him his pants and then headed down a few steps towards the locker room.

She then removed the towel from her shoulder and slid into the pool. She then pushed off the wall with her foot and started to do the free-style. – There is nothing to worry about. We're just friend….- She stopped in the middle of the pool. She saw Syaoran and the girl walked out together. – This mean nothing to me. Or does it? Why do I care so much who that girl is? –

------------------------ ------------------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you liked it. I didn't expect it to turn out they way it did…but some how it did. Until the next chapter, please review, Bye!


	12. rain and tears

Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next part.

This chapter takes placed within a week.

ENJOY

-------------------- -------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------------- ------------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 12 (rain and tears)

Sakura walked through the doors of the coffee shop. Her amber hair was slightly damp from the rain. She walked up to the counter dressed in a pair of pant and gray raincoat. She gave Kai, a small smile and said. "One double espresso."

The guy behind the counter nodded as he rang up the price of her drink. He looked up and asked. "Do you want to get Syaoran-san, anything?"

She shook her head and said. "No, he's running a little late." She handed him the exact amount and took her cup of coffee from another worker behind the counter.

She then walked over to the small counter in center of the shop and started to add sugar into her drink. She stirred it with one of the plastic straws. She turned her head slightly when she felt someone walk up to her.

"Morning Sakura." Said Syaoran wearing a gray suit with a light blue shirt and a red tie with white dots on it.

"Morning." She stated as she saw the same girl he was with earlier that weekend walk up to him holding two cups of coffee. "Looks like you and your friend are getting along. Was she mad that you kept her waiting?" She asked as she tossed her straw into the trashcan.

He gave her a small smile and said. "Karou isn't like that." He then took the cup from Karou and turned to face Sakura. "You know she's starting her new job here in Tokyo."

Sakura placed a small smile on her face as she replied. "Oh, that's great. Well good luck." She then looked at Syaoran before glancing out the large window. The rain started to pour. She looked at Syaoran.

She handed him the umbrella she had tucked under her arm. She then said looking into his confessed amber eyes. "It's raining really hard. If I remember you always park you can four block from here."

"But… what about you?" He asked as she removed her cup from the counter.

"It's already. I parked right outside." She turned towards Karou who had her hair curled and dressed in a pale pink pants suit. "It's very nice to meet you again." She then picked up her pace and exited the shop, leaving Syaoran to look after her.

00 Sakua's office/ 10 minutes later 00

Sakura walked into the bullpen wiping the water from her coat. She stopped as Tomoyo walked up to her clutching a few files. She met the violet eyes of her friend. "Hey, Tomoyo, really bad day huh? And I have to head to meeting later."

They started to walk to her office. "What happen to you? Didn't you bring an umbrella?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura unlocked her office door.

She pushed the door open and then turned on the lights. She watched as the rain poured against the large windows of her office. She placed her bag on the floor next to a pile of toys. She then walked towards her desk and removed her coat before she sat down.

"I had a umbrella. It was somewhere in the car. I just didn't feel like digging it out." She then took a sip of coffee and placed it down on the table. She looked up at Tomoyo who just stared at her.

Her gaze soon fell upon Karou who stood in the doorway. She stood up as Karou bowed and walked into the office. "Sorry, I didn't mean to show up like this. But the girls in the bullpen said that you were already in your office.

She walked up to Tomoyo and said, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Tomoyo shook her head. "No not at all." She said to Karou. She then turned and looked at Sakura. "I wanted to tell you yesterday. But you were so busy that I didn't get a chance… This is Karou, she'll be taking over Ami's case since she's on maternity leave. Now you don't have to do so many."

"It's very nice to meet you Sakura-san… I'm sorry we didn't get to introduce ourselves over the weekend or this morning." Said Karou with a smile in her face.

"It's alright… Well I'm very happy that we get to work together." Sakura walked around her desk and towards the coffee table in her office. She pulled a couple of purple files from the pile of folders on the oak table. She then handed them to Karou and said. "Here are some of Ami-san's cases. There are few more. I think Rita-san has them."

"Thank you… Wow, I didn't know you were that fast. I guess that means I won't be able to have lunch with Syaoran." Karou said as Tomoyo glanced at Sakura and noticed her expressionless face.

Tomoyo watched as Karou left and headed for Rita's office. She then closed the door and asked. "Is something wrong? You've got this strange look on your face. Wait… she said Syaoran. Is she his new girlfriend?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders as she headed back to her desk. "I don't know. We sort of met over the weekend. But Syaoran never really introduced us." She let out a sigh as she sat down in her seat.

"So…. Have you talked to him? Did you ask him?" Asked Tomoyo as she closed the door and sat across from her.

Sakura leaned back in her seat. "I meant too but I couldn't… when I saw him this morning."

"Well you're still going to come try on your braid's maids dress right? It's on Thursday." Said Tomoyo.

"Yes, don't worry.." She replied with a smile on her face.

00 Thursday, Sakura's apartment complex 00

Sakura walked up to her car and sighed. She removed the white paper from window taped to the glass window. She turned around as she peeled the paper off. She then dropped the note into her bag as she got into the car. – Why?…. First strange notes and then Syaoran.-

She wiped the tears that slipped from her emerald eyes. She placed her cell phone on the dashboard. She took a deep breath before she slipped the key into the ignition. – I can do this. There is nothing to worry about. –

00 Bridal Dream shop 11AM 00

Sakura looked at her self in the three-way mirror of the fitting room. She was dressed in a pale purple dressed, which reached slightly below the knee. Her hair was up and pulled into a bun. She looked at her reflection.

"Coming" She said as she pulled back the curtain and joined Eriol and Tomoyo in the photo shot area.

When she got there she show Tomoyo dressed in a layered cream color dress. Her violet hair premed and framed her face. She smiled as she joined the smiling couple. As she walked up to them she asked. "So where is Syaoran?"

"He called to say he's running a little late." Said Eriol as Tomoyo helped fix his bow tie.

"Sorry, I'm late." Came Syaoran's voice from behind them. The trio turned to find Syaoran in a black tux with a deep red vest under the coat. He gave a small smile. He walked up to them where they stood. He looked at Sakura who gave him a weak smile.

"You look lovely.." He said to Tomoyo as he glanced at Sakura's dress.

Tomoyo smiled and said. "Thank you… I think Sakura look lovely also." She said with a wink. Eriol just shook his head.

Sakura glanced over his shoulder. She spotted Karou standing in the background. She then adverted her gaze as Tomoyo caught her gaze. She then walked away and towards the full length mirror a few feet away from the group.

She heard Tomoyo ask. "Syaoran, what's Karou doing here?"

Syaoran glanced back to where Karou stood looking at the items in glass case. "Sorry, Karou wanted to come along. I hope you don't mind. So when do we start snapping those great photos of the two of you." He paused and said to Eriol "You know the group is dying to see the picture. I think Rika wants to use them for some crazy bet with agents in White Collar Crime."

Tomoyo cleared her throat and said. "Why don't we get started?" She waved towards Sakura who sat on one of the iron leg chair in the room.

The photographer walked in and looked at the group. He smiled and then said. "Let's get started." He picked up his camera and looked at the group through the lens. He then said. "Why don't the braid's maid join the best man and stand on the right."

He then said. "Great… now everyone smile."

00 Two hours later 00

Sakura walked out of the shop and sighed. She was about to head to the car when Syaoran stopped her. She looked at him. "What is it Syaoran? I need to go… I have a session."

"Is something wrong? You haven't said anything to me for the last few days. Is something wrong?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

She placed a smile on and said in a cheerful voice. "Everything is great. Now I have go." She noticed Karou standing around in the back waiting for Syaoran. "You should go. She's waiting for you." She waited for him to turn his head before turning and walked away quickly.

"Sakura… wait…" He shouted after her. But she didn't stop or turn around. – Something is wrong… why won't she talk to me… This is not like her. – He turned and saw Karou waiting for him. He walked up to her and they headed towards his car.

Sakura reached her car to find Tomoyo leaning against it. She took a deep breath and said. "Hey I thought you were going to go with Eriol? You know he did take the day off to spend time with you and to pick out the cake." The smile on her face soon disappeared when she show a piece of paper in her hand.

"Sakura what's wrong? What's with all these notes?" She asked as she stood up so Sakura could unlock the door.

Sakura took the paper and slipped it into her bag. "It's nothing." She said as she unlocked the door.

Tomoyo placed her left hand on the door. The engagement ring on her ring finger sparkled. "No, something wrong. You have been acting strange around Syaoran and what's with these notes?" She asked in a stern yet concerned voice.

Sakura let out a sigh. "Let's got to my place and talk." She the pulled open the car door and got in as Tomoyo made her way to the other side and slid in.

00 Sakura's apartment/2 hrs later 00

Sakura looked out the glass doors of the balcony. She watched as the rain gently hit the glass. She then turned towards Tomoyo who sat next to her on the coach. She sighed and then said. "So that's what happen."

"Aren't you going to tell him? Forget about Karou-san. We don't even know who she really is to him." Tomoyo paused and then asked. "Have you tried taking to him?"

She ran her hands through her lose amber hair. She looked Tomoyo straight in the eyes and said. "I tried. I really did… I picked up the phone but I couldn't dial his number. I don't know what to do."

Tears started to roll down from her emerald eyes. Tomoyo moved closer to her on the couch. She wrapped her arms around her shoulder and said in a soothing tone. "It's going to be alright… Nothing is going to happen. Eriol and I will make sure of that."

At that moment Sakura looked up with her damp eyes. "You can't tell Syaoran or Eriol…" she paused and then said. "Please… don't tell them." Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok, I won't tell… Why don't you take tomorrow off? Collect yourself… I'll cancel all your appointments. You need some time to relax. I know it's been hard taking on Ami's cases too." Tomoyo said as she leaned toward the coffee table and plucked some tissue from the tissue box. She the handed them to Sakura so she could wipe her eyes.

00 Next day, Tokyo Police Department/ investigation unit 00

Tomoyo walked into the bullpen as Rika said. "Hey, it's not my fault Yumi from White Collar thinks that her guys are going to voted onto next years calendar. I say the guys here are why cuter." Tomoyo stopped with the water from her umbrella dripping onto the floor. Her violet hair was tied up and she wore a gray raincoat.

"Well it's good to know that you like us." Said Takashi with a smirk as the rest of the team chuckled or giggled.

Tomoyo walked towards Syaoran desk and said. "Are you busy now?"

Syaoran stopped mangling the paperclip in his hand. He shook his head. "No, I'm not… But aren't you here to have lunch with Eriol?" He glanced at Eriol who removed his coat from the back of his chair and umbrella under his desk.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol and said. "You don't mind giving me five minutes with Syaoran right?" He shook his head in response. She gave a small smile. "Good." She turned to face Syaoran and said. "We need to talk. Can we do it in one of the conference rooms."

He nodded and pushed his seat back. He then followed her out the door and down the hall. As they walked he noticed the serious look in Tomoyo's pale face. – This isn't good. –

------------------- --------------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. More to come so please review. Until the next chapter, bye!


	13. In the RAIN

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this story. I really enjoy writing this. Well enough of me talking. …. Enjoy!!

------------ ---------

To everyone reading this story: A special update. I don't usually update twice in one night. But I get had to get this chapter out!

--------------------------------------- ------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------------- ---------------------------------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 13 (In the rain)

Syaoran and Tomoyo stared at each other from across the table. Syaoran noticed Tomoyo's stoned-face. He nervously ran his hand through his hair as he sat down. – Man, is she scary like this. I know I catch crazy serial killers and people who want to bomb up buildings. But with her dark violet eyes staring at me… God…- He cleared his throat and asked.

"Tomoyo-chan, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" He watched as she took in a deep breath.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she remained silent for a few minutes. She then said. "The only reason I'm not talking right now is because I don't want to kill you. I know that you are Eriol's best man and I don't want anything to go wrong during our wedding."

He nodded his head slowly. "Ok, so I'm guessing this is not about the flowers Sakura and I ordered for you last week. Or is it about the cake. You know we tried really hard to pick one. But we couldn't. We did book you another tasting with Sherry." He stopped when she held her hand up.

"No, No…No.." She looked up with flames reflected in her eyes. "This is about the fact that you are some 'super agent' and you can't tell that Sakura is hurt."

His eyes widen. "What are you talking about? Is she in the hospital? …. Is she alright?" He asked in a concern tone.

"Well she might as well be in the hospital. It's safer there then being in her apartment. Then there is you and that Karou-san. I have nothing against her working in our company. But does she have to follow you around?" Tomoyo nearly shouted but quickly lowered her voice, but kept the glare on her face.

"What?." His brow knitted together slightly. "I still don't get what's going on.. No.. Karou-san and I aren't dating. She's a friend of my sister's. I was just showing her around town. What's this about Sakura not being safe in her own apartment?" He asked now leaning forward slightly in the chair he was sitting on.

"She's been getting these things.." She paused and then stopped. "No I promised." She then said. "Look, do you like Sakura?"

"Yes, I do… she's… well she's special to me. I tried talking to her. But she won't talk to me. She won't even answer my calls." He said in concerned tone.

"That's because she's scared and confused. I know that it's not something I should do but she is my best friend. I don't want to see her hurt." She sighed as she stood there leaning slightly on the table.

He stood up and hurried out of the room.

00 Investigation Unit 00

The team looked up from the paper work just as Syaoran rushed into the room. He removed his coat from the back of his chair. As he slipped it on he said to Rika. "I'm taking the rest of the day off." He turned and quickly typed on his computer.

He looked up just as Eriol tossed him an umbrella, which he caught with ease. He looked at Eriol, who said. "I won't be needing it. Go ahead. We can handle things here."

Tomoyo walked into the room just as Syaoran exited. Eriol stood up and walked up to her. "What's that all about?" He asked as they exited the room.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just doing something in hopes that Sakura's fortune will come true."

He wrinkled his nose and said. "Don't tell me you're trying to set them up. You know." He paused to press for the elevator. "You know it's bad enough that you got them to plan half our wedding. Now you're getting Syaoran to take a personal day. He's never really done that. Come to think of it he only did it twice and that was because his mom was in town."

They stepped into the elevator. "Hey I'm just giving them some ideas for their wedding. You know it's never to early to start planning for one."

"And how do you know they are going to get married?" He asked as a few other people entered the elevator.

"I just have this feeling." She said with a smug look before kissing him lightly on the check.

00 Sakura's apartment/ 2PM 00

Sakura placed her cup into the sink. She was wearing a gray sweater and dark black pants. Her honey amber hair was tied in a messy bun. As she walked out of the kitchen she grabbed her keys and cell phone off the marble counter.

She grabbed her raincoat off the hook and looked at her reflection in the foyer mirror. –Ok, you can do this…. There is nothing to worry about. You're just going over to his apartment for a chat. There is nothing going on. Don't think about their relationship. – She slipped her shoes on and then exited.

00 Outside Sakura's door/ 1 hr later 00

"Sakura, it's me Syaoran. We need to talk. Open the door." Said Syaoran as he rang the doorbell on the cream color walls. He stood in front of the door with his umbrella dripping next to him. His messy chestnut hair ever messier from the rain.

He rang the doorbell again but still got no answer. He then knocked on the door in frustration. – Come on Sakura… Open up… she's not… No,…- He turned his head when the door of the apartment across from him opened.

He turned his head to find an elderly lady in a lose shirt and dark draw-string pants stand at the doorway. She smiled at Syaoran and asked. "Li-san. Are you looking for Sakura-chan?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, have you seen her? I have something important to talk to her about."

The lady nodded her head as she leaned against the door. "Yes, she helped me carry my bags in. You know it was lucky too. The paper bags where about to break because of the rain." She paused and then asked. "Can you believe it's been raining non-stop for the pass couple of days?"

He gave a slight smile. His amber eyes sparkled. "No, not at all Watashi-san. Did she say where she was going anywhere?" He asked walking up to her door.

"No… not that I could remember.. But she did say she'll be back and that she had to see a friend…If you want you could come in and wait for her to return in my apartment. You know I got these new pastries from the baker."

He gave her a warm smile. "It's very kind of you. But I don't think I can have cake with you. Maybe some other time." Watashi nodded her gray head. "Maybe Sakura and I can join you. I know she loves to try out new sweets." He bowed slightly and then said. "Well I must be going. Thank you for telling me about Sakura." He then jogged down the hallway with the umbrella in his hand.

00 Syaoran's apartment/ around the same time 00

Sakura stood in front of Syaoran's apartment. Her hair damp from running front her car to the building complex. Her emerald eyes were fixed on the door. She took a deep breath and then gently rang the door bell twice.

She waited as she ran her hand through her hair. She heard the door open. "I'm sorry to come so late. I…" She looked up from staring at her feet, to find herself face to face with Karou.

Karou smiled at her dressed in jeans and one of Syaoran's button down shirts. She looked at Sakura and said, "Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, umm, I just wanted to talk to Syaoran about something. But it looks like he's busy." She was about to turn away when Karou said.

"Well he's not here right now. But you can come in and wait… have you had dinner yet?"

Sakura shook her head. She looked up forcing a smile on her face. "It's alright… I'll just go.. I don't wait to interrupt. I'll call him tonight." She the hurried down the hall back to the elevator.

00 Right outside Syaoran's Apartment complex 00

Syaoran slammed his car door shut. His hair was matted down because of the rain. He locked the car and turned to enter the building. He looked up to find Sakura exiting the building.

"Sakura!" He shouted in the rain.

She stopped and looked up at him. She then lowered her head and quickly moved towards the left the avoid him. But she stopped when he grabbed her arm. She kept her gaze towards the wet ground.

"Sakura, wait… we need to talk." He said as the rain started to pour.

"No, we don't… I just came to your building to get my umbrella back. You know you should go up. Karou is waiting for you." She said turning her head slightly to look at him.

"Forget about Karou! Sakura… something is wrong. You've been avoiding me this whole week." He said as he now stood in front of her as the rain continued to pour.

"No I haven't." She said with a slightly shaking voice. "You should go."

He stared at her and said in a firm voice. "Sakura, don't push me away." He paused as he lifted her moist face up to look into her dark emerald eyes. "Forget about Karou. She has nothing to do with this. Something is wrong and I want to know what it is." He paused waiting for her response.

"Nothing… Nothing is wrong." She said as tears started roll down her face, mixing with the rain.

"Talk to me Sakura… Please…." He said in a pleading tone.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then said. "I'm scared Syaoran… I'm really scared… I've got some notes warning me to stay away from you." She looked up as him and saw worry in his eyes. She then sniffed and said. " I don't know what to do… I don't want lose you."

He wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head in his damp coat. He then lowered his head and rested it gently on top of her head as she cried softly. "It's going to be alright… Nothing is going to happen. I'm not going to let anything happen."

They stood wrapped in enter other's embrace for a few more minutes. He then said. "Come I'll take you home." She shook her head. "It will be alright… I'll stay with you. We'll take my car." He then ushered her to his dark green car.

00 Sakura's apartment 00

Once the couple had dried off and changed in some clean clothes; they sat in the living room. "I'll take the notes with me back to the office on Monday and we'll see what we can do. Do worry nothing is going to happen to me." He said as they sat in the dimly lit room.

She nodded her hand as she played with the tips of her shoulder length amber hair. She then looked up and as he said. "There is something else I wanted to tell you, which I never got a chance. " He paused and then said "Karou is just a friend of my sister's. I was just showing her around town before she started work and I guess you know that she's working at your company."

"Yeah I know.." She said as she looked down at her lap.

He watched as the light dance off her face. – There is so much I want to tell you. Like how I think I've fallen in love with you. But now is not the time… - He cleared his throat when she looked up at him. "You should get some rest."

She shook her head. "I can't sleep…Not with…"

He helped her off the couch they were sitting now. "Now that's all the more reason. I'll stay for the night… Sleep in the living room. Since we have no class tomorrow we'll wake up late and I'll treat you to breakfast."

She was about to object when he placed a finger in her light pink lips. "Shh, you can't argue with an agent. It's no use."

She sighed as said as he walked her to her room. "Fine… there are some blanket's and pillow in the closet." She pointed out as they pass. "Make yourself at home." She said when they got to her room.

"Good Night, Sakura." He said as she closed the door.

He was about to head for the hall closet when he noticed the lamp on in her study. He walked in and noticed a bunch of file on the bed and her desktop computer on stand by. He sat down and rubbed his hands together in front of it. – She did say make myself at home. –

He placed his right hand on the mouse and logged on to the website RedString. He looked at his 'inbox' and noticed that it was empty. – She must be busy. – He opened a new window and started to type.

_**PinkBlossom,**_

_**Remember how you said that you never know how a relationship would turn out. Well….**_

_**I just found out that my dear friend, who I some how fell in love with, is in danger. So far she's all right… but she's really scared. I'm hoping I can help her ease up in a few weeks. Thank god our swimming classes are over, for now. **_

_**Anyway I wanted to tell her how I feel about her tonight… but it didn't seem right. I should tell her how I feel…but with everything that happened you don't think? …. Will it mess things up right?**_

_**GreenWolf**_

He pressed the send button. He then logged off. He closed the Internet window just as he heard Sakura scream. He shot out of his seat and headed for the room next door. Just as he left a small window appeared on the screen, which said: PINKBLOSSOM 1 NEW MESSAGE.

--------------------- ---------------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you like it. It took me a while to get this chapter right. Please review and I'll try up update as soon as I can. Until then bye!!


	14. breakfast and confusions

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I'm hoping to speed S&S' relationship to get some more action.  
Not sure if the title for this chapter fits. If you think of another one let me know and I will change it.

----------------------- -

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_**Bold Italics- **_ Email

-------------- ----------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 14 (breakfast and confessions)

Syaoran ran into Sakura's room to find her sitting up right. The rain continued to pour causing him to turn on the lamp next to her bed, as he reached her side. He kneeled on the carpet as she sat there. She turned her head and said. "It… you… It was so real.."

"Shh, it's alright… I'm right here. Nothing happened." He said in a soothing tone. He gently brushed aside some of her bangs as he kneeled next to her. He then said. "Come… let's go back to sleep."

She leaned back down on to the pillow. She watched as he pulled her covers over her shoulders. She quickly grabbed his hand and said. "Don't go…"

He nodded his head as he looked down into her eyes. He then slipped off his slippers and crawled in next to her. He then placed his right arm under her head. He kept his left on at his side. He watched as she slowly closed her eyes. A small smile appeared on his face as he reached for the lamp next to him. As he switched it off he felt her snuggle close to him. –I could get use to this. –

00 Next morning/ Sakura's study 00

Syaoran sat in front of the desk top. His amber eyes remained transfixed on the words on the screen, which read: PinkBlossom 1 New Message. He took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. – That means that for the last two months I've been talking to Sakura and she's been talking to me?- He glanced out the window as he continued to think.- You know this info might not be a bad thing. I could use this little piece of information.

He stood up and exited the room gently closing the door behind himself. He then headed towards the kitchen to breakfast.

00 Sakura's room/ 2 hours later 00

Sakura rubbed her eyes as the sunlight seeped into her room and danced on her eyelids. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. – Something happened last night… Wait.. Syaoran! – She sat up and noticed that the side he was sleeping on was empty.

She tossed back her covers and swung her legs over the bed. She slipped her feet into her slippers. Then grabbed her glasses off the nightstand, next to the bed, and headed for the living room.

00 Kitchen 00

Sakura skidded to a stop when she found him standing in front of her stove with a pan in his hand. He had on an apron and his hair was unusually messy for not having combed it. She let out a sigh of relief, which caused him to turn around.

He smiled with the pan still in his hand. He looked at her outfit and said with a smirk. "You know you don't look so bad like that."

She quickly glanced down at her outfit and then said looking up at him. "Well I thought something might have happened to you. I didn't think I needed to change. I didn't brush my teeth yet." She ran a hand through her messy amber hair.

He gave a slightly chuckle and said. "Well there is still a few more minutes before breakfast is ready. Why don't you get changed?"

She nodded her head. She took a deep breath and then said. "I'll be right back."

He watched as she disappeared down the hall. He then turned his attention back to the pancakes on the stove. A small smile appeared on his face again. – She looks cute like that..-

00 Karou's apartment/around the same time 00

Karou smirked as she sat down on the couch with her cordless phone tucked between her shoulder and ear. Her foot was tucked under herself. She waited until someone on the other end picked up.

"Hey, it's me Karou." She paused as she stared out the window of her living room. "Yes… no he didn't go home yesterday…" She paused again as she sat there. "Not sure.. I have a feeling something good might turn up from this." She then said. "Ok, I'll let you know.." She then hung up and placed the phone back on the stand. She then stood up and headed for her bathroom.

00 Sakura's apartment/ 1 hour later 00

Syaoran returned from the kitchen and sat across from Sakura. He watched as she placed her coffee cup down on the table. He then said. "See, I told you I was a good cook."

She smiled and then said. "Yeah, I guess you're alright. It's better then those cupcakes you made for the school fair in our 2nd year of high school." She paused and then got serious. "I wanted to thank you Syaoran… for spending the night here. I know that you had plans last night."

"It's alright… All that matters is that you're all right. I'll have my team check it out tomorrow. For now just keep a look out and I'll be walking you home." She shook her head as he said. "I won't take no for an answer. But there is one thing I want know."

"What is it?" She asked as she raised her cup up to her lips again.

He opened his mouth to speak. He then closed them and said. "Never mind. It's nothing…"

"Are you sure?" She asked as he nodded his head in response.

He then stood up and said. "Let's go outside. I saw this flyer in the newspaper. It looks like fun. We should go there." He walked towards her and pulled her out of her seat. He then ushered her towards the foyer to put on their shoes.

00 Syaoran's car/ 2 hrs later 00

Sakura rubbed her eyes. She lifted her head off her shoulder. Her sparkling emerald eyes moved from side to side as she watched the trees zoom by. She turned her head towards Syaoran, who was driving with his sunglasses on.

"Are we there yet?" she asked and then looked at the digital clock on the dashboard.

"Almost…" He answered as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Where are we going? I thought you said we were going to fair." She said as she ran her hands through her amber hair, which framed her face.

He chuckled and before he answered. "Yeah, we are… we're just going to the one in Tomoeda."

Her eyes widen. She stared at his profile and said "Tomoeda? That's a 2 and half hour drive. I thought it was in Tokyo."

"I just said I saw it in the newspaper. Besides I know you haven't been there for a while. It will be fun, trust me." He said as he made a right turn off the highway. He handed her a magazine entitled: DREAM WEDDING. "Tomoyo told me to give it to you. Said something about place settings."

She wrinkled her noses as she stared at the glossy cover. "This wedding seems to more like my wedding. I don't even think they did much." She sighed and then started to flip through the pages.

_**PinkBlossom,**_

_**I'm glad that everything is going well. **_

_**How do you think I should tell her how I feel. I mean I don't want to say something wrong and then mess up everything. It's been a really long time since I've seen her. If this doesn't work out then… So I was hoping that you'd help me. I know that we agreed to keep this relationship like this but I was wondering if we could meet….**_

_**GreenWolf**_

Sakura stared at the screen. She leaned back in her chair. She turned and stared at Tomoyo who stood there with her hands in her hips. She looked at the digit clock on the computer desk.

"Oh my god. Tomoyo I'm so sorry, I forgot about the time." She stood up as Tomoyo walked into the room.

Tomoyo placed a small smile on her face. "Don't worry, Eriol and I took care of it. It is after all our wedding. We shouldn't ask you and Syaoran to do all this." She walked in and removed her coat. She then placed her purse on the bed. She sat at the edge while Sakura sat down on her chair.

Tomoyo leaned forward and stared at the computer screen. Sakura turned to cover it but Tomoyo pushed her seat away. Her violet eyes screened the words on the screen. After a few seconds she turned and looked at Sakura with an evil gleam in her eye and a smirk on her pink lips.

"So this is what you've been doing." Stated Tomoyo as Sakura rolled herself back towards the desk.

"It's not what you think. We're just friends. I mean really just the basic kind of friends." Said Sakura holing her hands up.

Tomoyo smirked as she brushed some of violet hair back. "Right… So if this is just being friends, what's you're relationship with Syaoran?" Sakura responded to question with a bewildered look.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I think we're friends and then some times it seems that we are more then friends." She sighed once again and said. "I wish I knew."

"Well in that case I think you should meet up with this GreenWolf. I mean what more can happen, other then him being a totally liar. I mean you can't just seat around waiting for Syaoran." Tomoyo stopped when Sakura held hand.

"Wait." She raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "Weren't you the one that said that I should give Syaoran a chance and that he was who my fortune was hinting about?"

Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, so maybe I was wrong. I mean, it did take me three years to get Eriol to ask me to marry him. Besides I've been thinking; why not give other guys a chance. You never know, maybe this GreenWolf will help you." She paused and flipped a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I mean he'll help you see that Syaoran is the one for you."

Sakura sighed as she adverted her eyes towards the white ceiling. "But if he turns out to be some crazy serial killer" She said with a raised eyebrow. "Then it would be your fault."

Tomoyo giggled. "Ok. You can come haunt me when you're die."

Sakura spun her chair around and faced the bright screen of her desktop. She paced her hands on the keyboard and took a deep breath. –Ok, Sakura, you can do this.-

_**GreenWolf,**_

_**I've thought it and I think we should meet. Yeah, I know I said that it would be best that we kept our friend the way it is…. But you never know… ;P **_

_**Do you know the know pastry shop on Cherry and Taki street? I'll be there next Saturday at 1Pm. I'll be in a pink blouse and I will have a headband with cherry blossoms on it.**_

_**If things don't work out let's think if it as my treat to you for helping me.**_

_**PinkBlossom**_

00 Investagation Unit 00

Syaoran sat behind his computer with a smirk on his face. He looked up as Rika place a cup of tea on his desk. She smiled at him and asked. "What's with that smile on your face? Did something good happen?"

"You could say that." He asked as he closed his Internet window. He looked around the room and noticed that all the members of his team working on the copious amount of paper work.

He clap his hands and said "Ok, people lets see what we have on the case and lets hope we can wrap it up by Friday."

Takashi rolled his chair towards the white washboard near Eriol's desk and said. "Looks like Syaoran got himself a date."

"Ohh, a date? Who is it?" Asked Chiharu.

"That is none of your business. Let's get to work people." He looked down at his desk and noticed that he was missing a file. "I'll be right back."

Eriol watched as he left the room before saying. "Don't worry. I'll the info this weekend." The team nodded with an evil smile on their face.

00 Saturaday/ Pastry shop 00

Sakura sat by the large window of the shop. She picked up her cup of coco as she watched the snowfall lightly towards the ground. She looked at the watch on her right hand. – Five to one. – She then glanced down at her outfit. She reached into her purse of her blackberry.

After checking a few emails. She looked up to find Syaoran stand at her table. She smiled and said. "Syaoran, what are you doing here?"

He smiled at her dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans. He wore a black coat, which cover the rest of his outfit. His chestnut hair had a few flakes of snow. "I'm just meeting someone."

"Oh, I see." She said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"What are you doing here? You sure are dressed up." He said as he sat down across from her.

Her checks turned slightly pink. "Oh, Tomoyo picked the outfit out." She paused and then said. "I'm also meeting someone. Who are you meeting?"

------------------------- ---------------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	15. just breathe

Thanks for all the reviews.

--------------------- ---------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------------------- ----------------------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 15 (Just Breathe)

Sakura checked her watched for the fifth time since Syaoran joined her at the coffee shop. She sighed as she placed her hand down on the table. She picked up her cup and took a sip of her drink. She noticed Syaoran very relax in his seat.

"So who are you meeting?" She asked.

"Oh, just someone. Who are you meeting?" He asked as he took a sip from his cup.

She gave a nervous chuckle. "You're going to think that I'm very stupid doing this. And I know it could be danger you know with all kinds of people using the internet now a day." He nodded his head. "Tomoyo signed me up for this match making site. There I met this person called GreenWolf." She paused as she took another sip of her drink. "We said that we weren't going to meet about he asked me."

"Oh I see. So you decided to meet him." Completed Syaoran.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, and now he's not even here. I think I'm going to leave." She waved her head to get the check.

"Hey you do want to go with me to park. I heard that they're holding this fair thing. I mean since you're not doing anything and the weather is really nice." He asked looking into her emerald eyes.

She looked up at him after taking her wallet out of her bag. "I was going to go there with the guy…. But aren't you meeting someone?" She asked as a waitress placed their check on the table.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure it's nothing that important. I mean the person hasn't called or anything." He gave her a soft smile and said. "Don't worry, if the person really needs me he/she can call me on my cell."

She placed a few dollars on the table and said clutching her bag. "Let's go." He nodded and followed her out the door. – This is going well. Let's keep this up. –

00 Karou's Apartment 00

Karou sat in front of her laptop in the living room. She turned her head and stared at the bright blue sky. She sighed and stretched her arms over her head. – It's such a nice day. I can't believe I'm stuck inside. – She then turned and looked at the document on the screen in front of her.

She moved her fingers over the mouse. She doubled clicked on a file and watched it disappear on the screen. Another file open on to the screen as she started to type on the keyboard.

She reached for her cell phone, which started to ring. She read the screen and slipped the screen up. She picked it up to her ear. "Hello? Hi… No, no news yet. I've been keeping my eye out but I still got nothing." She paused as her eyes focused on the photo in front her. She then said "Ok, I'll do my best and get back to you as soon as I get something.

She stared at the photo. With a pout she closed all the files that was open. She then shut her laptop off and closed it. She placed the computer on the coffee table. She then uncrossed her legs and headed for her room.

00 Fair Grounds 00

Sakura smiled as Syaoran helped her off the merry-go-round. They walked on to the platform and down a few steps. She smiled and said. "Wow, that was fun. You know I wanted to go on the one in Toemeda last time, but the line was too long."

Syaoran smirked. "Well I had a feeling so I brought you here." They soon walked in silence looking at all the different booths. His eyes scanned the games. As his eyes came across a cotton candy stand he noticed a very familiar outline. – Damn, what is she doing here. –

Sakura turned when she noticed that Syaoran was no longer walking behind her. She turned back around. She placed a hand on his arm, which got his attention. She looked into his eyes with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Yeah,….. Fine." He noticed the person walking away from the standing and heading towards them. He took her hand and said with intense amber eyes. "Let's go the other way. I'll win you one of those stuff animal."

She glanced down at his hand. – Ok, Sakura, breathe… In-hale, exhale… You don't want to faint on him. That would be totally embarrassing. – She felt him lead her in the direction they were just at. "Wait… Syaoran, you know I don't really like stuff animals. You don't have to get me one.

He placed a small smile on his face and said. "Don't be silly who doesn't like stuff animals."

They walked pass two booths when suddenly they heard someone shout. "Li, Syaoran." They slowed down and slowly turned around. Their eyes came in contact with a girl with dark brown hair in a blue sundress. The lady was in her late thirties. She smiled at them.

"Li-san. I thought it was you. What are you doing here?" The lady paused and then said. "Well I know that you work here. You mother told me. But what are you doing at the fair?"

Syaoran smiled at the lady. "Lady Mun. What a pleasant surprise. Mama. Did tell me you were coming her for some business. I didn't expect to see you here. How are you?"

"I'm well. Going fine. Just thought I'd come and check things out." Mun's coal color eyes noticed Sakura. She turned and smiled at her. "My such a pretty girl." She extended her right hand towards Sakura. "I'm Wong, Ah-Mun. I'm a friend of Li, Syaoran's family."

Sakura smiled causing her emerald eyes to sparkle. She shook Ah-Mun's hand and said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ah-Mun smiled at Sakura. She turned to Syaoran and asked. "Very pretty girl. Your girl-friend?" Her question caused the couple to freeze. They glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"After a few minutes of award silence Syaoran placed his right arm around Sakura's shoulders. With a smile he said. "Yes, yes, this is my girlfriend." Sakura just blinked and smiled. – Hope she doesn't kill me. This totally wasn't the way I planed this. Why did she have to show up? -

"Well it was very nice meeting you. I'll tell your Mama that you said hi." Said Ah-Mun.

The couple nodded their head. They watched as she watched pass them and disappeared into the crowd. With a sigh that escaped their lips they separated. They turned their head and looked at each other.

"Umm. Sorry about that." Said Syaoran

She shook her head. "It was no problem. Getting rid of someone you don't want to see is normal. I'm glad I can help." She placed a smile on her lips.

Silence fell over the couple again. After a few seconds Syaoran asked. "So you want to grab something to eat. I saw this stand not too far down."

She nodded her head as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Sure why not." With that they headed continued in the direction Syaoran had lead them towards.

00 Eriol and Tomoyo's apartment 00

Tomoyo and Eriol sat at the dinning table with piles of wedding invitations laid out in front of them. They each had a list of guest and black gell pen in their hand. They were each writing names on the pink cars.

Eriol put his pen down after writing the name from his list. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. His action caused Tomoyo to look up. "Sorry," He said as he sat straight in his seat. He took hold of his pen again. He placed the tip on the envelope and wrote down the name.

"You tired?" Tomoyo asked as she placed her pen down on the table.

"No, not really. Just have sore eyes. You know this is worst them reading case file." He noticed the gleam in her eyes. "No that I don't enjoy doing this. It gives a chance to spend more time together."

She smirked and said. "It's good to know." She lowered her head and continued to fill out the invitations. She looked up into his dark blue eyes when he asked.

"Tomoyo, I know we said that we would sent out the invitation but do we have to write out everything personally. I mean we have computers what can change the font and everything." He smiled and said. "If you want we can get Rika to help us. You know that she's really good at computers."

"What's the fun in having a computer do it." She stated as she continued to write.

He sighed as he picked up his pen again. "I guess you're right. But still… It's a lot to write." He continued to write the names on the invitation card when Tomoyo let out a scream. He looked up and shouted, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him and said. "I forgot that Sakura was going out with Syaoran today. I need to go to her apartment and wait to here the good news." She dropped her pen and pushed back her chair.

"Hold it… We don't know if it's going to work. If you go there then she'll know that you and I, along with the rest of the team planed this. Then we'll be in big trouble." He looked in to her sparkling purple eyes. "We'll just wait till they tell us the good news."

"Ok, but if it doesn't work out…" She said as she pulled her seat and sat down.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know." He stated as he continued to write.

00 Later that night/ water fountain 00

Sakura sat down that the edge as Syaoran went to the vending machine to get something to drink. She stared up at the sky. She breathed in the crisp cold air. – Why does this feel right? – She lowered her head and spotted him returning. – Why is my heart beating fast? –

She took the box drink from him as he sat down next to her. "Thanks." She said as she stuffed the straw into the opening. She took a sip and then asked. "Are you sure it's alright? I mean about not meeting up with the person."

"Yeah," He said as he placed the straw into his box. "Sakura, I have something to tell you." He turned to look at her into her emerald eyes. "You might think this is silly and I should have told you a long time ago. Well more like this afternoon." He looked into her eyes intently.

"What is it Syaoran?" She asked. – Breathe, Breathe….- She took another sip of her drink.

"To tell you the truth the person I was meet is you. I'm greenwolf." He said in one breath. – Ok, now just wait… she might want to hit something or me. I mean she could be pissed for keeping it a secret from her. – He had adverted his gaze after he had told her that. He looked up to find her staring blankly at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked

She blinked and said softly. "Yeah, Yeah,… just shocked."

"You want to hit me right? Go ahead…" He said as he held out his right arm.

She blinked and said. "Where did you get that idea? I'm just shocked to find out that the whole time I was talking to you…." She pushed and with an evil gleam in her eye asked. "How long have you known? Did you plan this?"

He held up his hand. "No, No…. I didn't plan this. I had no idea until last week when I went to your apartment and stayed the night. I had want to talk to about that morning but I thought it would be best to do it the way I did."

She looked at him as she continued to sip her box juice. She then placed it at the edge and said. "I see… so that mean that Tomoyo and Eriol planed for us to meet like this."

- That guy. I'm totally going to get him. – His thoughts were broken when Sakura stood up. She turned towards him and said. "Well it's late and want to talk to Tomoyo about that little internet thing." She was about to walk away when he grabbed her wrist.

She spun around and found herself looking into his amber eyes.

"There is something else I wanted to tell you." He paused as heads when their eyes where two inches away from each other.

Sakura looked into his eyes. Her heart started to beat really fast. – It's ok, Sakura…. Just breathe… Breathe…. In through the nose; out through the mouth. – As they stared at each other she whispered. "What is it?"

"Sakura, I love you." He whispered to her just as he lowered his head and their lips met in a soft kiss.

----------------------- -----------------

AN: That's all for now. Sorry it took me so long to up. I hope you liked this chapter. More to come as Sakura and Syaoran try to think of way to get back at T&E for what they did. I will also be a way for about two weeks so there will once again be a gap in my updates. Sorry. I'll see you all when I return.


	16. just acting

Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry about the shortness.

------------------------- -------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------------- ---------------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 16 (just acting?)

Sakura pushed Syaoran away and placed a hand over her mouth. She stared into his amber eyes. Her eyes darken as he stared at her in return. She removed her hand and said. "What was that?"

"What? That was a kiss." He paused and then asked. "Wait…. Was that too fast? Did you want to think things over? Is it time that you need?"

She moved her hand and sighed. "How can you think about that now?" Her eyes narrowed.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked in a dazed tone.

"I'm talking about what Tomoyo and Eriol did. Aren't you mad at them? Aren't you mad at what they put us through?" She asked as she clenched her hand.

00 Sakura's apartment/ that night 00

Sakura sighed as she closed the door. She dropped her bag onto the hard wood floor and then slipped her shoes off. She walked into the living room. Her eyes focused onto Tomoyo who sat with a magazine in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura as she sat down in armchair.

"I came to see how things went with GreenWolf." Answered Tomoyo with a smile on her pale face. Her smile soon disappeared. "What happened?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"What do you mean what happen? I met GreenWolf who happened to turn out to be Syaoran. That Jerk." Hissed Sakura with a glare.

Tomoyo tossed the magazine in her lap onto the coffee table. "What? Something happened? I thought you liked Syaoran. Shouldn't you be happy that it's him?"

She snorted as she brushed some of bangs out of her eyes. "Yeah right…. He knew all long that he was talking to me and didn't tell me. That jerk! How can he keep something that big from him." Her emerald eyes darken. "Can you believe that he lied about it?"

A huge sweat drop formed on the back of Tomoyo's head as she sat there. Her eyes soon found Sakura fuming. – This looks bad. If she finds out that Eriol and I planed all this she's going to kill me.- She gave a nervous giggle and said. "I'm sure he didn't mean too. Syaoran-chan, isn't that kind of guy."

With a glare in her eyes she said, " That's what I thought. I was totally wrong." She stood up and said as she flipped some of her hair back. "I'm going to bed. Show yourself out."

Tomoy nodded her head. Her deep violet eyes followed Sakura's figure. She watched as Sakura disappeared down the hall. She then grabbed her coat, which was draped on the back of coach. She then turned off the lights and slipped on her shoes in the foyer.

00 One week later/ Tokyo Police Department/ Investigation Unit 00

"So that's what happened." Said Eriol as the team, excluding Syaoran, nodded their heads listening to how Syoaran's date went.

They leaned back in the chairs and sighed. Rika took a sip of her coffee and then said. "That's not good. This matchmaking thing was suppose to get him together with someone. Now we have an anger team leader."

Chiharu glared at Takashi and said. "This was all your fault. If you hadn't suggest that stupid site, this wouldn't have happened."

Takashi glared at her in return. "Hey how is this my fault? You guys also agreed to it." He clasped his hands together and in a girly voice said. "Oh, poor Li-kun, that Meiling-san isn't doing him any good. It would be nice if we found some other girl for him." He batted her eyes and then said. "Takashi, Eriol-san, can you help us? Do know someone?"

"Hey, we do not sound like that" Said Chiharu with her hands on her hips.

They quickly went back to their desk as Syaoran walked into the room with a box in his arms. He set it down on his desk. He then turned towards the group and said. "Looks like we have another case."

"Isn't that a close case box?" Asked Rika with a gel pen in her hand.

He leaned against his desk. "Yes, it is… It turns out that the robber might be related to this case." He racked his hand through his hair as Eriol rolled his chair over to his desk.

"Man, this case is five years old. Do you know how many witness we might need to re-interview?" Eriol said as Syaoran tossed him a list. He skimmed through them and said. "There are a hundred names here. There is no way…"

"In that case you're going to be doing the interviews with Rika-san." He said in a monotone voice as he walked behind his desk and sat down.

"But what about my wedding. It's in three weeks? Tomoyo and I still have lots of do." He said as Rika took the listen from him. He quickly backed his chair up when Syaoran glared at him. He gave a nervous laugh and said. "Well I'm sure Tomoyo and I can work this out."

Suddenly Syaoran's cell phone rang. He read the screen and then flipped it open. "Kinomoto-san… Did you call to apologize?" He noticed the team looking towards his direction. "No, fine… then don't …" He snapped his phone shut and placed it on his desk.

"Something happen between you and Sakura-chan?" Asked Eriol as he pushed his glasses up.

"That is none of your business." He paused and then said. "Well it is… You're the reason why we are fighting. Everything was going well until you set us up and on that matchmaking site. Now get back to work." He then turned towards his computer and logged onto the Internet.

00 Two Days later/ Café 00

Tomoyo, Eriol and the rest of his unit sat in a booth with a gloomy look on their face. They sighed as they sat waiting for their drinks. Tomoyo was the first to break the silence. "This is bad… Maybe we shouldn't have messed with it. As they say, 'why mess with something that's not broken.' Now we just made things worst."

"Well there is really nothing we can do about it. We've got to fix this problem." Said Chiharu just as a waitress set their drinks down on the table.

"Ok, so does anyone have any ideas?"Asked Rika picking up her glass of root beer.

00 That night/ Sakura's apartment00

Sakura sat under a tall lamp with her laptop resting on her legs. Her amber hair was pulled into a ponytail. She sighed as started at the evaluation she was typing. She reached for the glass of soda on her right. She took a sip and placed it back down again.

As she removed the rubber band from her hair she heard a knock on the door. She removed the laptop from her lap before pushing herself off the floor. She then walked over to the door and looked through the peephole.

She smirked before unlocking the door. With one hand on the door she asked. "What are you doing here? We're fighting…" Her emerald eyes sparkled as she stared into a pair of intense amber eyes.

00 one week before the wedding/ Café 00

Sakura and Syaoran sat across from each other. Sakura sipped her drink through the pink straw. She blinked as Syaoran leaned back in his seat. He lowered his gaze as he drank from his coffee cup.

"Do you know what we're doing here?" She asked as she tucked a strand of amber hair behind her ear.

"Nope, didn't they tell you?" He asked looking up at her.

"No," She paused and then said. "They hung up before I could even ask. Didn't you ask them?"

"They called me while I was in the shower so I didn't pick up. I only got their message." He answered before drinking from his cup again. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, out towards the large window they were sitting at. "Well speak of the devil." He stated as he watched Eriol and Tomoyo walking towards the café.

"You two don't look happy." Eriol said as he and Tomoyo sat between them.

"We're fighting. How are we supposed to look?" Stated Syaoran as Sakura continued to sip her drink through her straw.

Tomoyo slammed her hand on the table causing the couple and Eriol to back away from the table slightly. Her violets eyes narrowed as she looked at Syaoran and Syaoran. "That's it!. My wedding is in a few days and I won't have some fight mess things up."

"Tomoyo…" Said Sakura in a slightly shaky voice.

Tomoyo glared at her and said. "I don't care if you have to force a smile on your face. You two are partners at my wedding. Smile even if it kills you." She then stood up and said. "Well that's all I wanted to say." She smiled and said in cheerful voice. "I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow."

Syaoran and Sakura nodded their heads gingerly. She then blinked and said. "That was freaky. I thought she was going to eat one of us."

"Tell me again why we agreed to this?" Asked Syaoran as he watched Eriol and Tomoyo walk towards their car through the window.

00 Street 00

Tomoyo let out a sigh. She turned to Eriol and asked. "You think it worked?"

He turned and looked at her through his sunglasses. "You mean the fact that you looked like you were going to chew their heads off?" She nodded her head in response. "No, we both know how stubborn they are. But I think it will get them too cool off for a while."

"Oh my god, what happen if they start arguing as they… Everyone would be staring at them…. What happens if…." She stopped talking when she felt Eriol drape his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, they aren't that mean. They'll do as you say even if it kills them. But I have a feeling it will be a while before they officially get together." He smirked at her and then said. "Looks like you have your work cut out."

Her shoulders sagged slightly. "I guess so…"

00 Day of the wedding/ reception 00

Tomoyo sighed as she sat in her wedding dress. Everyone was having a great time. She turned her head and noticed Syaoran and Sakura glaring at each other from their seat. Every once in a while they would smile at the guest and then continue to glare at each other. – This is worst then I thought –

She stood up from her seat and walked over to them. She leaned over and whispered. "Are you going to do this all night?"

"You just said that we had to act nice for the evening. So we're acting. Besides I don't see why I have to be the one to apologize. She had could have said no." Syaoran said with his voice raised slightly.

"Me? You were on the one who pretended it was nothing." Sakura hissed in returned which caught the attention of the other guests.

"People are starting to look. Why don't you talk this out on the balcony." She pulled them out of their seat as Eriol returned from the restroom.

"I was only gone for 5 minutes. They started up again?" Said Eriol in puzzled tone as they watched Syaoran and walked towards the glass doors, which lead to the balcony.

00 Balcony 00

Sakura walked out first as her pale blue spaghetti strap dress swayed slightly. She looked up at the sky and then turned around and when she heard the door close. She gave a soft smile as Syaoran smirked leaning against the door.

"So you think they fell for it?" She asked as he loosed his tie slightly.

"Well I think we did pretty well." He said with a smirk he walked towards her.

"I thought so too." She placed her arms loosely on his shoulder. "Did I tell you how cute you look today."

He remained silent for a few seconds and then said. "No, but… you did hurt my feelings when you called an evil wolf this morning at the church." He pouted looking into her sparkling emerald eyes.

"Aww, poor little wolf." She then closed her eyes and lifted her head up slightly. He lowered his head and just as their heads were a few centimeters away when the door open.

"So this was all a joke?" The couple turned their heads to find themselves staring at Tomoyo's flaming eyes with Eriol standing behind her.

--------------- ----------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for such a late update. I hope to update soon again. Until then, please review.


	17. phone calls

Sorry for such a late update. Been busy and my computer has been out. I should be studying but feeling tried of looking at my textbook. So here is the next chapter of the story.

------------------ --------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------------- -----------------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part17 (phone calls)

"So I take it Tomoyo isn't mad about what happened at the wedding." Said Syaoran as Sakura handed him a cup of coffee before sitting across from him. He took the lip off the paper cup and added sugar. He stirred it as she answered.

"Nope but it's not look like she's going to forgive us that easily. I'm hoping that the honeymoon will cool her down. She answered as a she glanced out the window of his living room window.

He smirked as he placed his cup down and loosen his tie. He then draped it on the back of the coach. His eyes become transfixed on her dress. He moved towards her slowly and wrapped his left arm around her shoulder. He then whispered. "You know it's been a long night… maybe we should…."

Her emerald eyes gazed into his amber eyes. She placed her cup down on the coffee table next to his cup. She then batted her eyes and whispered sweetly. "You mean…" She stopped when his face was two inches away from her.

"Yeah….. You know get some rest. After all that has happened for the last few weeks… we should take a break…" She was about to respond when his telephone rang. He sighed as he pulled away.

He snatched the phone up and hissed into it. "Who is it…" he paused as he listened to the person on the other end. He then stood up and placed his hand over the mouth piece. "I'll be right back." He said to her before walking into the kitchen.

00 Kitchen00

"Ok, Rika… what happen." He said as he leaned against the counter. He took a deep breath as she talked. After a few seconds he said. "Are you sure… There is no way that could have happened." He paused again and then said. "He got bail…. Ok. Yes, I know there is nothing we can do… we'll just have to wait it out." He paused and noticed Sakura lingering around the entry way to the kitchen.

He casted her one last glance before returning to attention to Rika. "I'll keep an eye out. And we'll work on it Monday morning." He then placed the phone down and took a deep breath.

"Ok Sakura-chan, you can stop larking. I can see you." He said still leaning about the counter.

Sakura came out from her hiding spot and walked towards him. She pouted and said. "That's not fair. You cheated." She pressed her lips together to frown as he placed his arms around her slim waist.

"Let's just say I'm really smart." He said as he planted a gentle kiss on her lips. He then pulled away and said "Now where were we…" He lowered his head this time towards her neck but stepped back slightly.

Her action caused him to give her a bewildered look. She just smiled at him sweetly and said. "Now that I think about it… I am kinda tiered. You know helping Tomoyo with the wedding and what happened during the reception did put a strain on my body. I'm going to head in." She tried to pull away but he stopped her.

"Why don't you spend the night? I'll take the living room and you can take my bed. It's late away and I don't want you to drive home." He said with his arms now to his side.

She shrugged her shoulders. She then placed her hand on her chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. She then looked into his amber eyes and said. "I don't see why not… but I better lock the door in case someone gets any freaky ideas."

He placed his hand over his heart and said in a slightly shocked tone. "I'm shock that you would think of me doing something so unproper."

"Well then you'll just need to change my mind." She answered with a slight smile on her face."

00 Paris/around the same time 00

Tomoyo stood up from her spot on the queen size bed. She grabbed a towel and turned to face Eriol who sat at the desk typing away on his laptop. She sighed and then said. "I'm going to go take a shower. The flight has been long."

The only response she received from his was the node of head. She ran her hands through her wavy violet locks and sighed once more. –At least he told me a head of time that he had to bring his laptop.- She glanced over her shoulders one last time before heading into the bathroom.

Once the bathroom door was shut with a click Eriol looked up from his computer screen. He reached for his cell phone and dialed a number. He wanted for someone on the other end to pick up.

"Yes, this is Eriol… I've checked everything on file and it's clear. But from the info printed on the page someone wrote it in like that. The only thing we can do to make sure Syaoran is safe." He paused and the said. "Ok.. keep me posted." He snapped his phone shut as the door to the bathroom open a few puffs of steam exscaped.

"Eriol honey… Can you get me the conditioner on the bed?" came Tomoy's voice through the steam.

He got up from his seat and grabbed the yellow plastic bottle off the bed. He the losen his tie and tossed it onto the bed before heading for the bathroom with a smirk on his face.

00 Two days later/ Syaoran's apartment complex 00

Syaoran walked in to the dinning room to find Sakura setting the table for breakfast. She smile at him as he walked towards her tying his dark blue tie. He stood next to her and said. "Everything looks good."

She turned to face him with her honey amber locks tied in a bun. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she removed his hands from his tie. She took the fabric and started to work on it. As she pushed the knot towards the collar of his light blue shirt she said. "You know everytime I stop by you seem to have forgotten how to tie this."

"Well since you were here I thought I'd let you practice." He answered

"Practice… Why do I need practice?" She asked

"Well once we get married it would be nice if you tied this for me. I was told that's what wives love doing." He said with a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, which was covered with the green apron.

She gently pushed his arms away from her body and said "Who said I was going to marry you?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he headed for his seat. "I was talking to Pink blossom and she told me."

Sakura untied the apron and tossed it at him and said with a light laugh. "I don't know who with pink blossom is but if my memory is correct she has been on line since she starting dating this guy called green wolf for a month now."

He placed the apron on the oak dinning table as he sat down. "Well then I must have gotten on information wrong."

She pulled out her seat, which was a across from his and said with a smirk. "Well some agent you are; getting your information wrong."

00 half and hour later 00

"Yes, ok… I'll head over there once I drop Sakura off." He glanced down the hallway towards his bedroom where Sakura was getting ready for work. He then turned his attention back to his conversation. "Check all the connection… Have Takashi meet me at the place."

"Is everything alright?" asked Sakura as she walked towards him a dark blue suit with a pink top. Her amber hair was braided and her sunglasses was propped on the crown of her head.

He placed his closed cellphone onto his pants pocket. He looked at her and placed a smile on his face. "Yeah, everything fine. It was just Rika complaining about the broken coffee machine." He helped her into her coat and said. "I don't think I can walk to you the building today. Rika wants me to check something out for her."

"It's alright." She answered as she flipped the collar of her coat out.

"Oh and I'm been thinking…" he said as he slipped on his shoes. "That you should move in with me."

She gave a slight giggle and said. "You're so funny… we'll talk about it later.. we don't want to late for work. I have a meeting at the office today." He nodded his head as they exited the apartment.

00 Later that day/Sakura's office 00

Sakura sighed as she leaned back in her seat. She pressed the 'ok' button as she took a sip of her tea, waiting for her report to make it's way out of the printer. –that was close…. He wanted me to move in… doesn't he think it's a little too fast.-

There came a knock at her door, which caused her to snap out of her thoughts. She looked up to find Karou standing there. She entered and closed the door behind herself. She sat down across from Sakura and said.

"Hey are you free?." Sakura nodded her head. "Well the reason I stopped by was to clear up this misunderstanding we might have going on."

"Is that about Syaoran?"Sakura asked as she pulled the printer paper out from the printer.

"Yes, I hope you don't think that there is anything going on between the two of us. I'm his sister's friend and I just moved here and I talked Syaoran into showing me around town." Karou said in sweet but urgent tone.

"I see." Sakura said as she placed the papers on her desk.

"I like Syaoran… but as a little brother." Karou stated.

Sakura gave a slight giggle. "Don't worry. Syaoran cleared everything up the night we started dating. But I'm glad you wanted to explain this to me."

Karou let out a sigh. "That's good…" She stood up when Sakura asked.

"Do you know a good brand of coffee maker?"

"Yeah, EG is good. I have all their electronic goods." Karou said.

Sakura smiled and said. "Thanks…"

00 Tokyo Police department/5:30pm 00

Sakura entered the bullpen carrying a large brown bag. She smiled at Rika who sat at the first desk and said. "Looks like everyone is out."

Rika look up at her from her paper work. She pushed up her glasses and said "Yeah, but they should be back soon. Syaoran-san did say that you were picking him up today." Her light brown eyes came across the bag Sakura was holding. "Looks like you went shopping… what did you get?"

"Oh." Sakura looked down at the bag in her hand. "I almost forgot… this is for you and team… It's a new coffee machine." She extended her hand towards the young agent. "Syaoran told me this morning that you guys needed a new one."

Rika took a bag and as she peered inside, said. "Thanks for the gift but own coffee machine is fine. The department head just gave us one last week."

With a bewildered look Sakura said. "Really?..."-Why did he lie to me?-

She turned around just as she felt some place their arm on her shoulder. She turned her head to the left to find Syaoran standing there. He smiled at her and asked. "What are you girls talking about?"

--------------------- ------------

AN-sorry for such a late update… So much stuff has happened since my vacation. But now I'm back. Update will be a little slow but they will get better in two weeks. Until then, bye and don't forget to review.


	18. lets pretend

Here is the next part. Thanks for all the reviews. I can't believe I hit 100 reviews.

------------------------------- -------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------------------ -------------------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 18 (let's pretend)

Sakura smiled at him as they exited the bullpen and headed for the elevator. He held the door open for her as he asked. "So you're not going to tell me, are you?"

She waited for him to enter and the door to close before she said. "Nope, besides it's a girl thing. It's nothing that would interest you." She paused and then asked. "So how is work? Anything interesting happened? Nothing big has come up has it?"

He shook his head as the door of the elevator slid open and a few people dressed in suits entered and pressed their desired floor. "Nope, just a cold case got reopened and having to finish off Eriol's share of the paper work."

"You sound jealous of Eriol-kun.. Are you jealous?" She asked as the elevator doors open out towards the lobby.

"Just a little… But that's because I get stuck with all his paper work." He said as he reached into his pocket for his car keys.

She hiked up her bag onto her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry your time will come."

As they reached his car, he turned towards her and said. "So does that mean you want to marry me?"

A large sweat drop formed on the back of her head. She brushed her bangs out of her line of vision. She gave a nervous giggle as she said in a light tone. "Don't get all mushy on me. It's slightly freaky… Besides we just started dating.. I thought we'd take our time. Besides you never know; some guy might come sweep me off my feet." She then pulled open the door and entered.

He just smirked. – I see… we'll see about that…- He then got into the driver's seat and asked. "So what do you want for dinner?"

00 One month later/ Sakura's apartment 00

The telephone that sat in the living room ran as Sakura placed the finishing touches on the meatloaf. She wiped her hands on the edge of her apron.

She made her way into living room and picked up the phone. She placed the phone up to her ear and said in a cheery tone; "This is Kinomoto."

The smiled on her face slightly disappeared when she hear the other person on the other side.

"Onii-chan… why are you calling?" She asked as she stood next to the phone stand.

"Can't your brother call you when he hasn't seen you in a while?" Came Touya's voice.

"Yes, but you usually don't call unless something is wrong. Is something wrong? Do you need any money or something?" She asked standing there glancing out the balcony door towards the setting sun.

"Don't worry, I'm not calling you about money. I'm calling you about the family reunion at Aunt Chiyo san's place. You are coming this year right?" She heard him pause and then say. "We're hoping you'd come… We have seen you in ages. You can even bring you boyfriend."

"What? How do you know about Li-san?" She asked when she saw a green car pull up to the front of the apartment complex, from her new spot in front of the balcony door.

She heard Touya chuckle and then said. "Someone saw you with him when you came to the town fair. So Kinomoto Sakura you can't get yourself out of this one. Even this Li-san can't make it; we're expecting you too." She let out a soft sigh.

She glanced towards the front door towards the approaching foot steps. "Fine… Just E-mail the info and I'll go… I'll talk to you later. I've got to go." She the removed the phone from her ear and placed back onto the phone stand.

She then walked towards the door and opened it just as Syaoran raised his left hand to ring the door bell. She smiled and led him in. As she took the flowers from him she said. "So… I'm guessing traffic isn't bad huh?" She then kissed him lightly on the check as she made her way to the kitchen to get a vase.

Syaoran slipped his shoes off and then followed her into the kitchen. His amber eyes fell upon the food she was getting ready and said. "Nope, everything went really smooth today. Anything I can help you with?"

00 Later/living room 00

"You seem quite tonight. Is something wrong?" asked Syaoran as Sakura placed a piece of cake in front of him along with a cup of tea.

She set the tray aside as she sat down on the couch next to him. She brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes. She then said. "My brother called… He wants to meet you…."

He placed his cup down as she sat there and leaned back on the coach. He smiled and took her hands into his. With a warm smile on his face he said. "Meet you brother… it's not bad. I've wanted to meet him and your father for a while." He noticed the gloomy look that still controlled her face. "Don't worry.. If you're scared that I'd be scared of your brother, don't worry. I can handle him."

She shook her head. She sat up and looked at him. "It's not as easy as you think. You're not only meeting my brother. You're meeting my family." She paused and started straight into his eyes with her emerald eyes. "It's a family reunion."

He smiled and said as he patted her hand. "If I can handle a tough suspect I'm sure I can handle a few other people." He paused and asked how many will be there?"

She lowered her head and took a deep breath. "About forty people."

"Don't worry.. It's no problem." He said with a grin. He then released her hand and handed her the piece of cake she placed in front of him. "It's your favorite.."

00 Two weeks later/Tokyo police department 00

Eriol looked up from his computer. He glanced over the rim of his glasses. His dark blue eyes fell upon Syaoran, who sat at his desk staring at a file. He sighed and walked over to desk, a few feet away from his.

He leaned against the edge of Syaoran's desk and cleared his throat. He lowered his head and said. "Something happened between you and Sakura while I was gone."

Syaoran looked up and shook his head. "Nope nothing wrong. I'm even going to go to her family reunion with her next week,"

Eriol smiled and placed a hand on the other agent's shoulder. "That's great, but what's with the long face?"

He handed Eriol the file in his hand. "You'll know when you see this."

Eriol took the file and read through the first three pages. He then closed it and placed it gently on the desk. He looked at the agent and said. "Well this is not good. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I got the file earlier this morning. What makes it worst is that the person who gave us this information is… well you just read it." Syaoran said with a huff.

"So does that mean that you're not going to go?" Eriol asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"No, but when she finds out I hope she's not mad." He then rolled his seat closer to his desk.

Eriol smirked and then said. "Good, luck with that."

00 Following week/Tomoeda late afternoon 00

Sakura sighed as watched as Syaoran's car pulled up towards a yellow house with white shutter. She sighed and then turned towards Syaoran who turned off the ignition. She looked at him and asked. "Are you sure about this?"

He smiled as he patted her hand. "You mean about parking here? I'm sure it's alright."

She lowered her head slightly and sighed "No, I mean you coming with me to this reunion. Some of my family members can be pretty scary."

He chuckled and said. "Sakura, breathe… everything is going to be fine. Trust me." He buckled her seat belt and then did his own. Come… let's go… they're waiting for us."

Sakura was about to press the door bell, with Syaoran standing a few inches behind her, when it swung up and her brother and father stood in front of them. They smiled at the couple, before embracing Sakura in a hug.

"It's been a really long time. We've missed you." Said Touya. He then released her and looked at the man standing behind her. He made his way pass Sakura and said in a firm voice.

"And you must be the one dating my sister."

Syaoran bowed and then said. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Li, Syaoran. I work for the Tokyo police department." He stood up and found himself standing in front of Touya who then gave a small smile.

"Welcome…" Touya then ushered everyone into the house. "The rest of the family won't be here till tomorrow afternoon. Why don't we get you settled in and talk."

As they walked in Sakura glanced at Syaoran who just smiled at him. With a sigh she followed the men into the house.

00 Early the next morning 00

Syaoran walked down the stair case softly and made his way to the kitchen dressed in a pair of jeans and gray polo shirt. His hair was gelled up slightly. His amber eyes scanned the quite kitchen. – Everyone must still be a sleep.- He glanced at the clock on the wall which read: 6:40AM-

He was about to turn to leave when a voice stopped him He looked towards the voice and found himself face to face with Fujitaka. He gave a slight bow and said. "Good morning, Kinomoto-san."

Fujitaka smiled adorned with a yellow apron. He beamed at Syaoran and said "Looks like I'm not the only one that likes to get up early." He paused and then asked as he headed for the refrigerator. "Would you like to help me make breakfast? Sakura and Touya won't be up for a while."

Syaoran walked towards the island counter and took the apron the at there, neatly folded. As he unfolded it and placed it on he said. "I'd be glad to help."

He then walked towards the other side and took the eggs from Fujikata. He then took a bowl and was about to creak the first egg when Fujikata said. "You must be Agent Li, Syaoran from Tokyo right?"

"Yes, I am…" His amber eyes narrowed as he replied. "And you must be the informant." He then dropped the egg shells into the garbage can.

Fujikata gave a small smile as he took a wooden spoon and started to stir the miso soup. He placed the lid back on the pot and turned the fire down slightly. He then said as he worked on the onions. "Yes,…I didn't think that they would send someone here so fast. Will this be a problem? I mean you are dating my daughter…. and this issue?"

He took his chestnut hair. "No problem at all. I'm here because it is my job. Then again even if I didn't get handed this case I still would come." He turned to face Fujitaka's profile. With an affirmative tone he said. "I know how to keep my work from my personal life. Sakura-san means a lot to me… this case won't change my mind her or her family." He paused and with a softer tone asked, " But you do know that if word gets out what you did it will put your company in danger?"

Fujitaka paused and then said. "It's because it's my company that I did what I did." He took the bowl Syaoran had finish creaking the eggs in it. He poured it slowly in to the hot frying pan. "I'm also glad that Sakura picked you. I knew she has a good eye."

"Thank you, but to keep this on the safe side we should keep this chat from Sakura." Said Syaoran as he took over chopping-duties as Fujikata mixed the yellow liquid in the pan.

"You're right…. Sakura… " Fujikata looked up at and said. "Let's pretend this part of the conversation never took place."

He nodded his eyes "Agreed" – Let's just hope Sakura will understand if this leaks outs and she founds out.-

---------------- ---------

AN: That's all for now… Hope you like it. Please review and I'll try to update soon.


	19. trust,lies and feeling

Here is the next part. Hope you like it.

------------------- ------------------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------------- -------------------------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 19 (trust, lies and feelings)

Sakura walked into the kitchen and headed towards the island counter at Aunt Chiyo's house. She let out a sigh as she grabbed a paper cup and poured in some juice. She took a sip. Her emerald eyes fell upon Syaoran who stood in the middle of her female cousin. – Looks like they all like him…. Maybe a little too much.-

Her thoughts where broken by her Aunt Chiyo. She smiled at the older lady, who was in her late forties. She tucked some of her wavy amber hair behind her ear. She then handed her a cup of juice. "Here you go."

Chiyo took it as her eyes fell upon Syaoran. She then turned towards Sakura and said. "Looks like everyone likes Li-san. Where did you find him?"

Sakura smiled and said. "It's more like he found me."

Chiyo laughed as she refilled their cups. "Well he has very good eyes. It also seem like everything is going well. When are you planning to get married?"

Sakura nearly chocked on her drink. She gently ran her hand over her chest. "Chiyo-san…"

"What? Your father and brother seem like him also. Besides if you don't take him one of your cousins will." The older women gestured towards the group of girls in the yard. One of them was clinging onto him. "See…."

"Well we started dating a few weeks ago. It's a bit early for that" Sakura said

"But if he asks you, you'll say yes, right?"

"I guess. But he hasn't asked me and I don't think it will be a long time." Her emerald eyes soften as she lifted the cup up to her lips.

Chiyo chuckled at her reaction. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will be soon."

The door, which lead from the kitchen to backyard opened. Syaoran walked in and smiled at the women at the counter. He walked up to them and took a cup and poured himself something soda. He took a sip and then asked. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing… looks like you where enjoying yourself out there." Said Chiyo as Sakura refilled his cup.

"Your cousins are sure nice." He said smiling at Sakura, who returned the smile.

He turned towards Chiyo and said. "You have a very nice house. It must have cost lot. It must have taken you a long time to save up for this house."

Chiyo placed a smile on her face before she replied. "Not as long as I thought but it did take a long time. Li-san, you know we're have dinner at a hotel tonight, you will be joining us right?"

"Yes," He then glanced at Sakura and then out the window. He nudged her and said to her. " Looks like Touya-san is about to burn the burgers. You want to go save him?"

Her emerald eyes widen. She quickly handed her cup to him. As she pushed the screen door open towards the yard, she said, "Oh my. Thank god you told me… You really don't want to try his burnt burger."

The kitchen soon fell silent. Chiyo glanced at him and then said as she placed her cup down. "Well I better see how Touya is doing. He seems to always burn the burgers. I can't believe Arina-chan let him handled the grill." She gave her head a slight nod.

Syaoran watched as she walked away. He watched the screen door swing close. His amber eyes fell upon Chiyo. It narrowed as his gaze remained glued on her. He finally removed his gaze from her when he felt his cell phone vibrate.

He removed the phone from his pants pocket. He read the screen. "Hello, yes, I just saw her. No… it seems that ether everyone has no idea what is going on or they are pretending they don't." He paused and then said. "The house will be free tonight.. Come over with Rika and see what you can find."

He snapped his phone shut as Sakura walked in. He smiled at her and then asked. "Were you able to save the food?"

She shook her head. "No. looks like I'm going to have to buy it. You want to join me?" She asked now clinging on to his arm.

He smirked and said "Now how can I refuse and offer from such a cute girl."

00 Supermarket 00

Sakura pushed the cart silently as she walked towards the cash register. She turned towards Syaoran, who walked beside her deep in thought. She cleared her throat and said.

"I'm sorry." Her words caught his attention.

His amber eyes narrowed as he said in a questionable tone. "What are you talking about?"

"I knew this was a bad idea. It's too fast. I should have told Onii-chan that you were busy and couldn't make it." She said as they came to a stop at the check out line.

He helped put the items on to the conveyer belt. "What are you talking about? I was the one who said I wanted to come. I think your family is very nice. Your cousins I must admit are slightly scary but they are very nice. I can see where you get your good qualities from."

They stopped their conversation to pay for their items. As he took the bags from her; she said. "But still… you…this dinner tonight…"

He turned and stood in front of her. He looked deeply into her eyes and then said. "Sakura, sweetie, relax… Everything is going to be fine. Trust me." He waited until she nodded her head before they started walking again.

He smiled as she pouted trying to convince him to let her carry a bag. – If everything goes according to plan this… happiness won't last too long. I hope you understand what I have to do…I'm sorry. –

00 later that night/Hotel/ball room 00

Syaoran stood off in the corner, where the drinks where set up. His amber eyes scanned the room as people from the Kinomoto family danced and talked among themselves. He reached for his virbrating cell phone and flipped it open.

"How are things going with Sakura?" Came Eriol's voice over the phone.

"Fine… But I have a feeling it's going to go down hill from here. She went to the toilet." Said Syaoran as he now kept his eyes glued the double doors at the other end of large room.

"I'm sure she will understand. Now… I called to tell you we got into Chiyo-san's computer. But it's going to take about an hour before we get what we need." Said Eriol in a serious tone.

"It's alright… I can handle things…." He spotted Sakura making her way towards him. He quickly said. "Punch in the code when everything is set. Back up is already in place." He then snapped his phone.

He smiled at Sakura who wore a sparkling purple A-line dress. Her hair was curled and framed her oval face. He walked towards her and stopped at the drinks.

"Sorry, I took so long…. You know how the girl's room is always after dinner." She said as he handed her a glass of wine.

"It's alright…" They looked out on to the dance floor for a few second.

She then turned towards him and asked. "Are you sure you're alright with this. The department doesn't need you? I saw you talking intently on the phone before."

He took her glass from her and said. "Nope, just Eriol bugging me again. You know after he got married I thought he would stop." He placed the drinks on the table and then offered her his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love too." She said before he lead her onto the dance floor just as a slow song started to play.

00Half and hour later00

Sakura and Syaoran were still on the dance floor as Touya and Fujikata looked at them. Touya smirked as he watched them dance. He lifted his wine glass to his lips and took a sip. He then adjusted his tie.

"They make a cute couple…. Wait… Did I just say that?" Touya mumbled to himself.

Fujikata chuckled at that moment. "You sure did. But I have a feeling their happiness isn't going to last long." He then pushed his glasses up.

Touya turned his head and asked. "What are you talking about?"

Fujikata was about to answer when he noticed Syaoran whisper something into Sakura's ear. He then watched as Syaoran followed Chiyo out of the room. He then handed his wine glass to Touya and said. "I'll be right back." He then hurried after the couple that just left the room.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura as Touya joined her empty handed on the dance floor.

He turned to look at her. He shrugged his shoulders. "No idea… Did Syaoran-san tell you? Otou-san and I saw him whisper something into your ear.

She shook her head. "No, Syaoran-kun just said that he'll be right back and he'll explain everything too me." As she finished her sentence she noticed red and blue flashing lights coming from the large window.

She turned to look at him and said. "Something isn't right. Let's go see." He nodded his head and they hurried out of the room.

00 Front lobby 00

Syaoran flashed his ID at Chiyo who stood there understand the fluorescent light. He then pulled out his handcuffs and placed them on her wrist. As the cuffs made a clicking sound he said. "You thought that you could get away but you know that house of yours gave it all way."

"You think this is the last of it… Agent Li…" Chiyo said with a smirk on her face. "This is only the beginning… I suggest you watch your back."

He head snapped up at her comment. His eyes widen slightly. Just as she was about to be assorted out he stopped the officer. "What are you talking about?" He asked standing on front of her.

Her dark eyes gave off and glint of evilness. Her lips curled up. "You'll find out soon Agent Li."

He watched as she exited with Fujitika by his said. He then said. "I'm sorry… I …"

"It's alright… I knew the moment that I sent the papers in this was bound to happen. I just never thought it would be Chiyo…. She's been with me since the beginning." Said Fujikata in a monotone voice.

Syaoran let out a sigh. He then looked straight ahead and said. "Sometime the people you think you know the best are the ones that surprise you."

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Li-san." Syaoran and Fujitika turned to found Sakura and Touya standing right behind them.

"Sakura…" Fujikata started to say but Sakura gestured for him to stop.

Her once sparkling eyes showed anger and hurt as she looked into Syaoran's eyes. She watched as he slowly made his way towards her. "What do you have to say?" She asked in a shaking voice.

"Sakura.. let me explain.. It's not what you think. I have a good explanation." He said in a clam tone.

"I'm sure you do because you've lied to me this whole time." She said firmly now that he stood two feet away from her.

"I think Touya and I will head back to the party now." Said Fujitaka, who glanced at the couple next to him.

Syaoran glanced at the departing pair. He then returned his gaze back at Sakura. He then reached for her hand which she moved from his grasps. He then looked into her eyes again, "Sakura…."

------------------------ ---------------

AN: Sorry for such as late update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	20. fate and destiny

Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next part. ENJOY. I hope to finish this story by the end of the year. Must work Hard!!

----------------------------- ------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

88Flashback

----------------------- -------------------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 20 (fate and destiny)

Syaoran and Sakura now stood in the quite lobby. Sakura stood before him with her arms at her side. She took a deep breath as she listened to what he had to say. After a few minutes she said.

"That's it? That's what you have to say after everything that has happened this weekend?" She stared into his eyes.

"I know that what I did was wrong and that I should have backed down and told you what I was doing. But I couldn't. I know how much your family means to you and if you knew you wouldn't be able to handle it." He said in a claming tone.

She snorted at his comment and said. "You think that I'm still that girl."

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking into her eyes, which reflected hurt.

"You still think that I'm that girl you met the first year of high school." She said firmly.

He shook his head vigorously. "No. Sakura… that's not it. I just… I just…"

"We might not have seen each other for 10 years but I never thought you would see me like that." Her voice started to creak. "Syaoran, I trusted you. I always thought you never judge me like that…."

He took a deep breath and placed his hands on her upper arm. He looked into her misty emerald eyes. "Sakura, I would never see you like that… and I never will. You are who are. I know it was wrong. I just wanted to protect you. Just like when you wanted to protect before. This has nothing to do with high school or what happened there."

She pushed him away. "I can't Syaoran.. I can't.. I can't go on like this. No matter what you say it means nothing. It's over. We're breaking up." She now said looking into his eyes. She then walked passed him and headed back to the ball room.

"Sakura, this it then? You think that just because you say it's over that I'd just let you go…" She stopped with her back towards him. "Fine… but for me it isn't and I'll wait for you because I know that deep inside you're scared." He took a deep breath as she reached the double doors and then disappeared from his sight.

He racked his hands through his hair. – I never thought it would end like this. –

00 Syaoran's apartment/ midnight 00

Syaoran walked into the dark entryway. He slipped his shoes off and placed his keys on the stand next to the closet. He then placed his feet into his slips. He undid two buttons on his shirt and then walked into the living,

He flipped the switch and the once dark room was lite with light. He looked up to find Eriol and Tomoyo still on his coach. He sighed and asked as he sat down in the arm chair. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What are we doing here? We came to water your plant and since our car ran out of gas we though we'd spend the night in your living room." Said Eriol as Tomoyo excused herself to make some tea. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying over at Sakura's still tomorrow morning,"

"We broke up." Syaoan stated as he leaned back in his seat with a groan.

"What? When did this happen?" asked Tomoyo with a tray with three mugs on it.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the case right?" asked Eriol as he placed the mugs on the coffee table.

"I wish I hadn't taken the case. Then this wouldn't have happened. She thinks that it I did what I did was because of what happened in high school. When we know it doesn't" Syaoran said in a annoyed tone.

Tomoyo sat down on the coach gently and said. "Oh it won't have anything to do with 'the guy'… I've heard about it… Sakura kinda told me when we bumped into him on the street a few years back and she got all flustered."

Syaoran's eyes widen. "What? You did? Why didn't she tell me about that? What happened?"

Eriol cleared his throat and then said "What happened then doesn't matter what matters is that she knows that what happened then has nothing to do with now."

Syaoran light out sigh as he racked his hands through his hair. "You and both know that but this is something what she has figure out by herself."

"So are guys broken up?" Asked Tomoyo.

He sighed as he closed his amber eyes "I don't know…."

00 Tomoeda/ Sakura's bedroom 00

Sakura stared at the ceiling. Her emerald eyes blinked as watched the shadows from the widow dance above her. She sighed as she stared blankly at the ceiling. – Why did this happen? Why do things like this happen to me?-

Her thoughts where broken when there was knock on the door. She sat up as Touya enter with a cup of hot coco. "Onii-chan what are you still doing up." She asked as she took the cup from him as he sat down next to her.

"I just thought you could use some cheering up." He paused and then said. "But you know what happened today was dad's idea. He knew that something was wrong in the company and that someone in the family was causing it to lose money."

She looked at him. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want you to worry with everything happened and we though it was best that we didn't interfere with what has going on between the two of you." He gave her a soft smile. "He's good for you. Otou-san and I really like him and we think you like him too."

She sighed as her eyebrows started to knit together. "Well it doesn't excuse what he did… I knew a week before that he was keeping something from me and I waited for him to tell me. I just didn't think he would…." She paused and looked up at Touya.

"Maybe he does… Maybe…." She interjected and handed back the now warm cup.

"It's too late… we where not met to be. The fortune lied." She said as he stood up.

"I think your fortune was right… the rest is now up to you. You control your own fate. The fortune just led you to the right person."

88 Highschool/1 year/ hallway 88

Sakura sighed as she walked out of the class room. She fixed her bag as she waved to her classmate. She suddenly came to a stop when a guy stood in front of her. She took a step back.

"Tenchi-san," She said with a slight blush on her cheek.

He gave her a warm smile. " Sakura-chan… hi." He paused and then asked. "I know that upper classman's never ask first years this but, I was wonder if you would go to the spring dance with me?"

She looked up after staring at her feet. "Hoee, me? You want to go with me?"

He nodded his head silently. "What do you say? Oh, unless that is someone already asked you?"

She shook her head. "No, I'd love to go with you." He smiled at her and said.

"Great… Well I've got to go to basketball practice." She nodded and watched as he jogged off in the opposite direction.

_Scene fade_

00 two days later 00

Syaoran walked in to his commanding officers office. He sat down and looked at the older person sitting on the other side of the oak desk. He then said. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes, Syaoran, are you alright? You seem spacey lately. Do you want a vacation?" Asked Hirsohi who was in his late forties dressed in a gray suit.

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't work out." Said Syaoran a firm tone.

"Ok, but if you need anything you know you can come to me. We need someone to do a presentation at the Academy. I thought you might want to take it. You know get a change a peace. It's for a week." Hirsohi handed Syaoran the white file.

He took and then said. "I'll take it. When do I leave?"

"Tonight, at Narita train station."

00 Sakura's office/ 2 o'clock 00

Sakura walked into her office to find Tomoyo leaning against her desk. She dropped her bag on the floor as she walked towards her desk. She glanced up at Tomoyo as she looked through her voice mail.

"Where have you been I've been trying to call you." Asked Tomoyo with her hands on top of the desk.

"Went to see a client had a session and then I had a meeting at the regional office." She sat down at her desk. "What did something happen?"

"Eriol called and said Syaoran is leaving tonight. He got another position at the office in Kyoto." Said Tomoyo in a egger voice.

She looked at Tomoyo with a slightly shocked expression. "I see… that's good then."

"No, that's not good. He just got here. You know that he might be leaving because of you. You know you still have time. You can change your fate. Go to him and tell him how you really feel."

Sakura gave a slight giggle. "You know this isn't a manga or some TV drama. Besides I never told him he had to leave we broke up."

Tomoyo throw her hands up in the air. "I give up. You do what you want. He leaves tonight at 9:45 pm from Narita train station." She said before leaving the room.

88 Roof top/ Tomoeda high school 88 (one week after the last flashback)

Syaoran silently pushed open the door. He stepped onto the breezy roof top. His amber eyes scanned the empty roof top. He was about to turn to leave when he noticed a shadow on the floor. He looked up and followed it to find a person hunch over.

He kneeled down next to the person dressed in a girl's uniform. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a hankerchief. He tapped the girl lightly on the knees and handed to her.

The girl looked up at him with her watery emerald eyes. "You alright, Sakura… Arina-chan said that you came up here."

She dabbed her eyes and then said. "Yeah,…fine…"

"You want to talk about it. You know I'm always willing to listen." He said as he sat down next to her.

"No, but you once told me that you'd always lean me a shoulder to cry on. Can I borrow it? She asked in a low whisper.

"Sure, you know, Sakura Tenchi was a jerk. If you hadn't stopped me this morning after what we heard this morning I would have punched him myself." He took a deep breath and then said. "I always said that we control our own destiny." He reached into his pocket once more and pulled out a green square pig." I got this… sorry; I couldn't find one in the shape of wolf."

He placed it in the palm of her hand and said. "When you see this… think of me and when you need a shoulder to cry on I'll always be here for you."

_Scene fade_

Sakura removed her gaze from the pig which dangled from her rear view mirror. She stepped on the gas petal just as it turned green. She then made u-turn halfway down the street. She glances up the blue sign above her head.

------------- ----------

AN: that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I'll try to update soon.


	21. everywhere

Here is the next part of the story. Enjoy.

------------------------- ---------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_Italics-song lyrics (Everywhere: Michelle Branch)_

---------------------------- -----------------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 21 (Everywhere)

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

Sakura pulled into a parking spot at the front of Narita Train Station. She grabbed her keys and cell phone before leaving the car. She pressed her speed dialed button and waited for someone to pick up

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

As she made her way into the crowded lobby, she snapped her phone shut. – Don't tell me I'm late…- She looked up that the arrival board. She then glanced around the crowd and then head for the platform area.

_'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep   
You're always there_

00 Eriol and Tomoyo's apartment/ same time 00

Eriol glance over at Tomoyo who stood at the sink rinsing off the soap. He cleared his throat and asked as he took a rag off the shelf and started the dry the dish; "What's with that smirk on your face. It's slightly scary."

Tomoyo chuckled and said. "I am totally going to get back at Sakura and Syaoran and help them get back together."

"You didn't do some crazy thing again did you? You know like the last time as in setting then up on the internet dating site?" He asked as he stacked up the dry dishes.

Tomoyo placed a bowl into the sink. She glanced up at the ceiling for a few seconds. She then turned to face him and said. "No, I don't think it's as wild as the internet scheme. But it's still great."

Eriol let out a sigh. "Good to know. Just don't tell me anything else." He smirked when he saw the bewildered look on her face. "That way if Syaoran ever wants to kill me I can freely deny having no connection to this."

"Yeah, Yeah, you'll just end up thanking me at the end." She replied with a smile on her face.

00 Platform 15/ Destination: Kyoto 00

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

Sakura ran up the steps. Her sparkling emerald eyes stared intently into the crowd. Her eyes brows knitted closer as she searched for her target. – Where can he be? – She lifted up her hand to check her watch.

The sound of the train whistle caused her eyes to widen slightly. She spun around in her spot quickly searching. Her heart beating faster by the minute. She was about to give up as the people on the platform started to file into the cars.

_You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

"Syaoran-kun." She shouted when she spotted him.

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me  
_

Syaoran turned his head to right at the sound of his name. He stepped back onto the platform. He then watched as she ran up to him. He almost lost his balance as she throw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" He asked as she buried her head into his jacket.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

She lifted her head up and said. "I don't want you to go. You can't leave me."

_I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

"But I have too." He said looking into her missy emerald eyes.

She shook her head. "I've though really hard about what you said and you're right. I'm scared. I'm scared of getting hurt like in high school. I may know in my mind that you would never do anything to hurt be but my heart won't listen." She paused to catch her breath before she continued. "I know you were just doing you job. But I just couldn't get over the fact."

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

He placed a finger on her lip and said. "I know… I should have told you. I was scared too. Because I knew how much hurt it would cause you."

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
_

"I love you, Syaoran." She said before their lips met in a deep kiss.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath_   
_It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone_

They pulled apart which allowed Syaoran to replay. "I love you. But Sakura I have to go. I have to head to Kyoto for the week to give this speech."

She took a step back and with a bewildered tone said. "Wait… you're just heading to Kyoto for work? But Tomoyo-chan…" She let out a sigh and said "I've been tricked by her again."

The trains whistle blow only again, signaling it's departure from the station. The couple part just in time so he could get on.

_  
You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_

Before the door closed he tossed her the keys to his apartment and said. "IF you want move in. We can work out everything when I get back on Monday."

She nodded her and waved good bye with a smile one her face.

00 One wk later/ Investagation unit 00

Syaoran walked into the bullpen. He sighed as he sat down at his desk. He then opened the latest file on his desk. As he was scanning the documents he let out another sigh. He then leaned back in his chair.

"Still thinking about what Chiyo-san said." Said Eriol walking into the room. He placed a cup of coffee on his partners desk.

"Thanks." Stated Syaoran as he took the cup and pulled off the plastic top. "I can't help but think that there is more to what she said. But so far nothing. Something. Is fishy."

Eriol nodded his head. " I understand where you are coming from. But you can't keep going like this. We've check everything which may link to Chiyo and we've come up empty handed. If something is going to happen we'll find out."

"I guess you're right." He then noticed an email icon on his desk. He read the sender name and smirked.

Eriol's eyes sparkled. "I better get back to work… I see Sakura-chan is looking for you again.

He waited till Eriol was safely behind his desk before opening his email. He then clicked on it and read the note. The screen suddenly went back and a sulk with a cross bow appear cackling.

Upon hearing the evil laugh Eriol shot out of his chair and head for Syaoran's desk. He looked at the screen and said "I guess.. it's not Sakura…"

"No, and what is strange is that who ever sent me this sent it under Sakura's user name from the matchmaking site redsting. We haven't used that for two months now and no one other then the member on the team know about it." Said Syaoran; now staring at a black screen.

"Ok…. Now something is really wrong."

The phone on Syaoran's desk suddenly rang. He picked it up as Eriol tried to fix Syaoran's computer and save the information. He then put down the phone and said in a shaky voice. "That was Tokyo Uni. Hospital… Sakura and Tomoyo were in a car accident. They're in the ER right now."

Eriol stared at him. "WHAT?"

--------------------- ----------------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed. Update will slow down cause of class but I'll try to finish and post the rest of the story as soon as I can. Please review and I'll try to update soon.__


	22. too close for comfort

Here is the next part. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming

------------------- -------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------------- ---------------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 22 (too close for comfort)

Syaoran sat next to Sakura's hospital bed. He brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes. He sighed and then looked up as the door to the room opened.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked Eriol and Tomoyo who walked into the room. "I thought you went home."

"We were but we wanted to see how Sakura was doing." Said Eriol

"She's ok. The doctors said that she should wake up soon and she just as a slight bumped on her head." He looked at Tomoyo and Eriol and asked. "What about Tomoyo? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to Sakura… Tomoyo and the baby is going well." Said Eriol with a smirk on his face.

"Did you say baby?" He asked in a bewildered tone.

Tomoyo nodded her head. "Sakura and I were coming from the doctors office when some car came out of no where. If Sakura hadn't moved and hit the street lamp; along with taking much of the impact I don't know what would have happened."

"Well congrates. In that case Eriol you should take Tomoy home to get some rest. We'll take more late." Eriol nodded.

As Eriol ushered Tomoyo out of the room, she turned her head and glanced as Sakura's lifeless body. She then looked at Syaoran and said. "Call us when she wakes up." He nodded his head in agreement.

Once the door to the room closed Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She turned her head and said in a slightly raspy voice. "It sounds like you were jealous of Eriol and Tomoyo's good news."

Syaoran looked at her and leaned towards her and gave her a light hug. "Thank god, you're alright." He then sat back down and asked. "You heard everything?" She nodded her head in response. "So how long have you been awake?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not long… Just as Tomoyo and Eriol walked into the room. I just didn't want to ruin the moment of Tomoyo's good news." She said with a small smile.

"Well I'm just glad you're all right." He helped her sit up before he continued. "You just have a broken wrist, a little bump on your head and a bruise on your chest from the seat belt." He then leaned towards her and glazed bandaged area of her body, which could be seen through the thin hospital gown.

She quickly smacked him light on the chest and said with a light blush on her face. "Syaoran, it's not nice to stare."

"Well I was just going to say if it starts to hurts I know a perfect way of making it better." He said with a evil glint in his eyes.

She could not help but giggle. "I'm sure it will be fine. But what happened before was really strange. That car came out of no where. I was sure there where no cars or trucks heading our way."

"We got the info from Tomoyo earlier. We've checked it out. It looks like the person was targeting me since you drove my car today." He said in a serious tone. "Thank god, you're alright. I don't know what I would have done if it was …" He adverted his gaze.

She took a deep breathe and gently ran her right hand through his messy chestnut hair. In a soft tone she said. "Well nothing happen and nothing will. I'm not going anywhere. Cause it sounds to me you were jealous of Tomoyo and Eriol.

Syaoran took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. "Well I was a little jealous. I always though I'd be a dad before Eriol… But you know…" he smirked at her. With a toothy grin said. "I could always beat him if I had twins."

"And whom may I ask; is going to give you these twins?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know… I was hoping a lovely girl, who I'm madly in love with, with sparkling emerald eyes and honey amber hair. I think she's the one for me."

She smiled in response. "Well I wish her good luck and you good luck finding a girl like that."

"Thank you… I hope so too." He said before leaning towards her and giving her a light kiss on the lips.

00 Sakura's office few days later 00

Sakura looked up from her work to find Karou standing in her door way. She placed her pen down. With a light smile on her lips she asked. "You look nice today. Are you going anywhere special?"

Karou walked in and sat down. She pushed some her hair behind her ear and said. "Yeah, Syaoran's sister set me up on a blind date. I'm not sure I want to go."

She giggled as she leaned back in her chair. "You never know. It might turn out better then you think."

Silence then filled the room. "Are you alright?" Asked Karou in a concern tone.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, just a black and blue mark on my chest, which should go away any day now. Syaoran's been smothering but it's kinda nice."

"That's nice. But what I really want to know is how is Syaoran? I know it's none of my business but when I talked to his sister on the phone she seemed kinda nervous." Karou said a sigh escaped her lips.

"He's just been slightly jumpy. But I'm sure everything will be fine. I know how dangerous his job can be and I worry. But since I don't want him to worry I really don't say anything. I know I should… I just don't want to cause him anymore worry." She replied as Karou nodded her head.

Karou then reached into her pocket and pulled out a brow paper bag. She placed it on Sakura's desk. She then looked into Sakura's eyes and said. "Give that to Syaoran would you. He'll know what it is when he opens it."

She took and stared at it like she was trying to see through the brown paper. She then placed it in her purse and said. "I will." She smile and said "Well good luck on your blind date."

"Thanks. I think I'll need it." Karou said before leaving the room.

00 Investigation Unit/7PM 00

Eriol removed his coat and sat down at his desk. He pushed up his glasses as he grabbed a file. He smiled as Syaoran walked in carrying a box of files. "What are you still doing here? Don't you have a girlfriend to take care of?" He asked as Syaoran set the box down on Takashi's desk.

Syaoran smirked at his comment. "Very funny… Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that? I'm not the one with a wife and baby on the way." He then reached into the cardboard box and pulled out a file.

"Yeah, but my wife seems to have taken your girlfriend along to go baby shopping." Said Eriol, as he grabbed a pen from his pen hold.

Syaoran looked up from the documents in his hand. "So fast.. isn't she only 3weeks?"

"Yeah, but you know girls they like to shop." He said racking his hand through his midnight blue hair.

The sound of heels clicking against the floor stopped against the door way. It then started up again a few seconds later. It then stopped when it reached Syaoran's current position. "Hey, we're not addicted. Tomoyo just wants to be prepare."

Syaoran smiled at the voice. He then turned his head to the left and lightly kissed that person. He placed his file down and asked. "Sweetie, what are you doing here? I told you I was coming home late."

Sakura shrugged her shoulder. "I know but I have something to give you." She reached into her purse and pulled out the white brown paper bag. "Here… Karou-chan said you'd know what it is."

He took it from her. He pulled off the wrapping and found himself staring at a CD. His amber eyes tried to search for close on the cover but got nothing. He then looked at Eriol who stood up from his desk and walked over to him.

He handed Eriol the CD. "Who do you think it's from?" He asked as Eriol looked at the cover.

"From the CD brand I'd say it's from SI. But you don't think she'd send it right?" Eriol asked

"I told her I'd look at it… but she never said what was on it. She just it would be useful." He said. He then turned towards Sakura and said. "Sorry, didn't mean to talk about a case in front of you."

She shook her head brushing some of her amber eyes behind her ear. "It's alright."

Syaoran patted Eriol on the shoulder and said. "I'm going to call it a night. Sakura and I are going home." He removed himself from the edge of the desk. He grabbed his coat off the back of the chair.

"Ok, I'll be leaveing a few minutes after you. Let me just lock this up." Eriol said as he handed for the safe in the back of the bullpen. "Goodnight, you guys."

"Same to you." Said Sakura as Syaoran slipped on his coat and rushed her out.

00 Parking lot 00

Sakura and Syaoran stepped of the elevator. Sakura glanced at him and said. "Is something wrong? You've been deep in though lately. Don't forget you promised that you'd tell me if something wrong."

He gave a soft smile as he reached for his keys. He then pressed the unlock unbutton on his key chain. He looked at her and then said. "It's just the case is harder than I though."

He placed a hand on her arm. He stared into her eyes and said. "I want you to promise me you'd be careful. Ever since what happened I have a feeling there is more that meets the eye."

She gave his hand a light squeeze. "Don't worry. I'll be careful. But you also have to promise me you'll do the same thing. I know that you're a great agent and all but still."

"Don't worry I will." She then stopped him a few feet from their car. He turned to look at her and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. But while Tomoyo was in Hong Kong again she went to the temple and got this." She extended her hand to show him a pick slip of paper. "It says that you'll have a great year and that what you never thought would happen will by the end of year."

With a raised eyebrow he chuckled. "I thought you didn't believe in that fortune stuff."

She shrugged her shoulder as she slipped the paper back into her coat pocket. "I didn't but can't a girl change her mind?" He just shook his head lightly as they made their way to the car. He then pulled the door open for her to enter.

00 Meanwhile at the elevators 00

Eriol whistled lightly as he stepped off the elevators at the parking lot. He reached for his keys. As he made his way towards his car he noticed that the parking lot was really quite. – Maybe they left already.- He glanced at his watch.

Suddenly he heard a loud explosion. He quickly ducked behind a near by pillar. He waited a few seconds before peer over at the sound. He noticed it was where Syaoran's car was parked.

He waited a few more seconds for the smoke to clear before rushing towards the area. He squinted into the area and shouted. "Syaoran, Sakura… can you hear me? Answer me."

He made his way to the damage and smoking car. He walked around it looking for any sound of life. As he was doing that he had reached into his pocket and dialed for help. When he hung up he noticed two shadowy figures behind another car.

----------------- ------------

AN: That's all for now. Not many more chapters left. I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't think the chapter would end like did but it seem to have just wanted to end like this. Please review and I'll try to update soon.


	23. stand still

Here is the next part. More unanswered questions to come so wait for unexpected twists.

Enjoy

--------------------- -------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------------- ---------------

The Pink Fortune Paper   
Part 23 (stand still)

Sakura groaned lightly at the sound of her name. She opened her eyes slowly and squinted. She noticed Eriol hunched over her as she looked at her surrounding. She wanted to sit up but she felt something heavy on her chest.

She lowered her gaze at the body on top of her. "Syaoran, Syaoran.. you're crushing my lungs."

She felt Syaoran moved away from her. She waited until he sat up before helping her up. She blinked and then said. "What happened?"

"That's what I want to ask you. Are you guys alright? I've called the bomb boys and the ambulance is on it's way." Said Eriol as the couple in front of him stood up.

Syaoran turned to look at his damaged car. He sighed and then looked at Sakura. "It looks like your fortune paper saved us." He turned to Eriol and directed his comment to him. "I pulled open the door for Sakura to enter when the fortune she show me a few seconds early flow out of hand. As I went to join her I slammed the door." He paused for a second to catch his breath. "The next thing I knew there was a bang and I pushed us to the ground."

"Looks like some one is after you… and this time got into our parking lot." Said Eriol as his eyebrows knitted together. "It also looks like the person will target anyone one close to you."

00 Ambulance/5 minutes later 00

Sakura and Eriol's forehead watched as the female paramedic placed a bandage on Syaoran. They smiled at the females pink cheeks as she suggested Syaoran get checked out at the hospital.

"I really don't need to get checked out. You said yourself that I don't have any broken bone." Said Syaoran; as he stood up from the stretcher.

"Li, Syaoran… don't be such a baby… You are getting checked out at the hospital." Said Sakura; in a motherly tone. She sighed and stepped on the ambulance. "I'll be with you."

Eriol smirked and then said. "Listen to her and get checked out. I'm going to stay here for a little while. I'll see you tomorrow." Syaoran nodded his head in agreement. He then turned and stepped on to the awaiting ambulance.

"We'll call you when it's all over." Said Sakura to Eriol before she climbed in and sat next to him.

00 E&T's house 00

Eriol sat at his desk. His dark midnight eyes stared blankly into the night. He turned his head to the right when he felt someone hover over him. He gave a small smile before taking the mug in Tomoyo's hands.

He took a sip and then set it down gently. "You should head to bed. It's getting late. Don't you have a doctor's appointment in the morning?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, but it can wait. I pushed it back till the afternoon. Sakura told me she nodded me in the office."

"I see. Well you should get to bed." He said as he took hold of her hand. He gave it a light squeeze and then said. "I'll be there in a minute."

She nodded her head and turned to exit the room. She watched as he took a deep before returning his attention to the computer. – Something is wrong… There is more to the case that meet's the eye.-

00 Karou's apartment/Around the same time 00

Kaura hurried out of the bathroom and into her bedroom dressed in a pink fluffy bathrobe. She picked up the white cordless phone. "Hello, this is Karou." She said in a slightly breathless tone.

Her eyes widen as she listened to the phone call. "Is he alright? Ok, I'll stop by tomorrow." She then hung up. She walked over to her laptop. She woke the computer from its slumber and looked for a name on her AIM window.

00 Next day/ S&S's apartment/Sakura's room 00

Sakura slammed her alarm clock off. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. She was about to throw her blanket back when she noticed someone standing in the doorway. She sighed when she figured it was Syaoran dressed in his work attire.

"What are you doing standing there? She asked as she tossed her white blanket aside.

Syaoran shrugged his shoulder. "Don't know… thought I'd come surprise you. You know I'd like it if we can share a bed."

She shook her head. "You know I agreed to move in… I never agreed to sleep in the same bed. Well that is unless we're married." She said before she stood up.

She took a step and then found herself back on her bed. She glared at Syaoran and asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "Now what was that for?"

"You promised a day with me. I want that day today." He said with a pout.

She sighed and kissed him lightly on the lips as he hovered over her slightly. "I know but today I have to go to Kagome's school and do a little speech thing. She invited me 2 weeks ago and I agreed."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He got off her bed. He then turned towards her and said. "Fine. But I'm holding you to it."

She got off the bed with a small smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck. " Ok, how about this Friday: dinner and movie." He was about to respond when her blackberry started to ring. "Hold that thought." She then parted from him to check her gagget.

She looked up from it and then said. "Looks like I have an extra day free. Kagome said her teacher is out and won't be back till Friday. So why don't we do that dinner and movie thing tonight?"

"Sure… Hurry breakfast is ready. Tomoyo and Eriol will be driving us to work since my car is died and yours in with the police so they can install a tracking device till whatever this crazy thing with is over." He then exited the room leaving her to change.

00 Investigation unit/10AM 00

Rika looked up from her paper work. She leaned back in her seat. "Is anyone hungry? I can sure use a burger."

Takashi looked up from his work. "You just had breakfast."

Rika wrinkled her nose at him. "I know but this case with Syaoran-kun is driving me crazy. We know that the person is trying to target him. It's just that this person will go at great length in doing so. The worst paper is that we've come up empty."

Chiharu nodded her head. "I know what you mean. Hopefully we'll get something. I don't even can if there isn't match to the finger prints. Do you know how hard reading all of Syaoran's reports?"

"See that's why I say he should type them up.." Said Takashi with a chuckle.

They looked up as someone entered the room. Takashi stood up from his seat and said. "Special Agent Karou-san what are you doing here?"

Karou smiled as she answered his question. "Spying on you guys so my team won't lose the next softball game." She hiked her bag on her shoulder. She then looked around the room and asked. "Where are Syaoran and Eriol?"

"They should be coming back soon. They went to get some drinks. We weren't expecting you here so early. Our game isn't for another two months." Said Takashi with a smile on his face.

Eriol and Syaoran walked in carrying a tray of drinks. They set the trays down on Rika's desk. Syaoran walked up to her with a cup of coffee. He handed it to her and said. "I didn't expect you to come so early. We got the disk."

She pulled back the tap off the cup. She took a sip. "I knew I can trust Sakura. Anyway I came here to take you about the case. The person behind this is Kai Mizuki."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Eriol was the first to break the silence that filled the room. "Isn't Kai Mizuki… the guy from the case a few months ago?"

"Yeah, it's linked to the case dealing with law firm that Syaoran went undercover for. It turns out that the head of the firm is still pissed at what happened and wants to take Syaoran down." Said Karou in a firm tune. She looked Syaoran in the eye and said. "The upper levels think you should go on a vacation for a while. Go over seas, that is until we catch them."

Syaoran chuckled at her statement. "It doesn't sound like a bad idea but running from this isn't a good idea. If they are after me they are bound to me anywhere."

Eriol nodded his head. "Syaoran, does have a point."

"This isn't a joke. Yu-san has hired hit men to take you out. They are willing to target anyone close to just to get close to you. You know that for a fact…" She paused and then said. "Look at what happened to Sakura.. and at the Station parking lot."

"I know… and it's because of that I'm not backing away. If they are after me I'll just have to get to them before they do." He gave her a small smile. "And I trust that you'll look out for Sakura, for me."

She smiled and said. "You know that I will. I mean.. if I didn't and your sister found out that her cute little future-sister-in-law almost died I'll be in big trouble."

"Thanks." Syaoran said and then found the team circling him. He raised an eyebrow and asked. "What's what those look on your face?"

"Oh, Syaoran-kun… you're evil… you're planning on proposing to Sakura-chan and not telling us?" Said Rika; shaking her head.

"What? No… That's not it… Karou-chan was just joking." He looked at Karou who just shrugged her shoulders. "Karou, come on tell them the truth."

"Sorry, Syaoran.. I can't lie about something that important…" Said Karou; with a smile on her face.

Syaoran groaned and rolled his eyes as his team bombarded him with questions. –Great, just great…-

00 Sakura's office/6PM 00

Sakura sighed as she leaned back in her seat. She saved her latest file. Then she checked her blackberry. After quickly responding to a few messages she stood up. She removed her coat off the back of her chair.

She looked out at the dimly lite bullpen through the glass window. She grabbed her bag and leaned forward to shut off her computer when it suddenly blacked out. She soon found herself surrounded by darkness. – This is not good. –

----------------------- ----------------------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. A few more chapters to go so please keep the reviews coming.


	24. instructions

Here is the next part. ENJOY.

---------------------- ----------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------------- -------- ------------------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 24 (instructions)

Sakura took a deep breath as she stood in the darkness. She closed her eyes and took in another deep breath to try to keep her cool. – Relax… there is nothing to worry about.- She opened her eyes just as foot steps approached her office door.

She grabbed her bag and made her way under her desk. She then reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open to dial Syaoran's number but found that it was died. – Didn't I charge this thing?-

She heard the door open and then gently close. She peered through the gap between the desk and floor. She noticed a pair of black boots make it's way towards her. A light followed the shoes.

"Sakura-chan.." Said the voice. It paused and then said. "Sakura-chan it's me Karou. You can come out now."

Sakura slowly crawled out from under her desk. She brushed her knees as she stood up. She then found herself standing in front of Karou dressed in all black. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else. The lights suddenly went out."

"I know. I was the one who shut them down. Someone is the building. I came to get you. By shutting off the lightly it will take the person a while to get up here." Said Karou. She gave a small smile as Sakura gave her a bewildered look. "I'll explain later in the car. Come, let's just get you to safety first."

Sakura nodded her head and followed the Agent out of her office.

00 S&S' apartment/ an hour later 00

"So that's all of it. I was sent to protect you… I hope you aren't mad at me for telling you so late." Said Karou with a weak smile. She sat next to Sakura on the coach.

"No, that explains a lot of the things. But won't it be dangerous if I stayed here. I mean I'm not saying that I want to run away but still." Karou nodded her head in agreement.

"But the safest place is here right now. If you were to move then you will be more vulnerable. Don't worry.. you and Syaoran will be fine." She stood up and said. "Well I better get going. If you need anything just call my cell. I live next door."

00 Few days later/ Syaoran's room 00

Syaoran was reading a book on his bed. He looked up when the door to his room opened. A small smirk appeared on his face. He pushed back to the covers and said. "I had a feeling you'd come tonight."

Sakura, who was dressed in a pink with red trimming pajamas tip toed into the dimly lite room. She hopped into the bed and threw the covers over her feet. She felt Syaoran place an arm around her shoulder pulling her towards him. She then placed her head on his broad shoulder.

"I thought you didn't want to share a bed until we got married." He said as his gaze returned to the book in hand.

"I don't but this is a special case." She paused and then lifted her head off his shoulders. "I want you to promise me something."

He turned his head to look at her. He lowered his book onto his lap. "What is it?"

"That no matter what happens you'll take care of yourself. Do what's best of your team and everyone around you."

He smiled and planted alight kiss on her forehead. "I will. Now what's with those words? Don't you believe in me?" He asked looking into her emerald eyes.

"I do… and knowing you… you might do something rush. Remember that there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. You just have to move forward." She said softly. She then removed herself from the covers.

"Hey where are you doing?" He asked

She smiled and said. "I've got to go to bed.. I'm going to Kagome's school tomorrow." She was about to leave when Syaoran's cell phone rang.

He picked it up and then quickly flipped it open. "Yoko-san. What? You have got to be joking. How did this happen?" He ran his hand through his hair. "Ok… fine… I'll be there in a few minutes. He the snapped his phone shut. He then dialed another number.

"Karou, it's Syaoran… You know too… I'm sending Sakura over now." He snapped his phone shut and looked at Sakura who sat at the edge of the mattress. "Something just happened. It's best if you stay with Karou for a while."

She looked at him and asked, "Did something bad happen? Do I need to pack any clothes?"

He shook his head in response. "Karou has a set of clothes ready for you." She raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled and said. "My sister was scared that something might happen while you're with me so she went and brought you some clothes. She left them with Karou."

He stood up and said "Karou is waiting for you in hall."

00 Hallway/5 minutes later 00

Syaoran smiled at Karou. He slipped his coat on with Sakura in tow. "Thanks for everything."

Karou smiled and said. "No problem. It's my job." She watched as Syaoran turned towards Sakura and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll be fine don't worry."

"I love you." Sakura said as she looked up in his eyes. "Remember what I said earlier."

"I will. I love you too." He replied before he headed towards the hallway leaving Sakura and Karou standing in front of her apartment.

00 Early the next morning/ Arukas Prison 00

Syaoran, Eriol and Chiharu walked down the quite hall way. They stopped at a black door. Eriol stepped forwards and pressed the little white button on the wall. "We're here to see SI Yoko-san."

The door swung open. The trio walked down the hall. They soon stopped in front of a white door. It slide open to reveal a girl with short red hair dressed in a dark blue uniform.

Yoko stood up and offered the trio a place to sit. "Sorry, to cause you guy to come here. I've check and it turns out that Yu's paper work got mixed up. That's why he was set free."

Syaora adverted his gaze. Chiharu took that moment and said. "Can we see his space?"

Yoko nodded. "Sure." She stood up and hurried out the room with the trio behind her.

"It will be alright…" Said Eriol, in a reassuring whisper.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Syaoran said as they walked down the hall.

00 Half and hour later 00

Chiharu, Eriol and Syaoran were searching through the items left in the room. Syaoran stood up from his spot on the floor. He let out a sigh. He then looked at his team mates. "You guys have anything?"

"No… so far nothing. Looks like he knew that we were going to go through his things. Or his has a very good memory." Said Eriol looking up from his spot.

Chiharu extended her hand to reveal a map. She walked up to her team mates. "Looks like he's not as good as he thought. He keep this under his mattress."

Syaoran leaned over to get a better look at the map. "It's all the places Sakura and I go too. Look." He pointed to a area circled with a blue marker. "That's a symbol of a school." He paused to think. "Sakura said she's doing a speech at Kagome's school today."

Chicaru folded up the map and placed in a plastic bag which Eriol had prepared. She zipped up the bag as they hurried out the room. He handed Eriol her walkie talkie so he could call for make up.

00 Kagome's school/ Room 305A 00

All twenty students sat at their desk. They stared at Sakura who stood face to face with a guy with silver hair and brown eyes dressed in a janitor's uniform. In his hand was a guy.

Sakura glanced at the student's. She then turned towards the guy. "What is that you want?"

The guy laughed at her question. "You don't have to look so scared. I didn't really come here for you." He slowly made his way towards her. "I'm only using you to get to your guy."

Her emerald eyes narrowed. "Syaoran? What does he have to do with this?"

"He's the one that caused my law firm to close down. If it wasn't for him I won't have lost all that money. Then he had to arrest your aunt. She was helping in rack in more money. But just as I was about to hit the jack-pot… Li had to ruin everything again."  
He said with a glare.

They then both turned their heads towards the sirens. He smirked as he turned his attention back to her. "Looks like the fun is about to start."

00 Outside the building 00

Syaoran slammed his car door shut. He grabbed two to bullet proof vest as Karou joined him by his car. She shook her head. "Nothing so far. It looks like he got here before Sakura. He's right now in the room Sakura is in."

"Is she alright?" He asked as he strapped his vest on.

"Yes, no one has been hurt." She said. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She extended her hand towards him. "I was given then in the office by the head teacher in Sakura's class room.

His amber eyes narrowed as his eye brows knitted together. He took the loose leaf paper. He then unfolded it. After reading it he handed to her to read.

She looked up at him and asked. "So what are you going to do?"

He took a deep breath and said. "I'm going to do as it says. I'm going to roof by myself. You guys find a way in make sure the building to safe. Leave Sakura and Yu to me."

---------------------- -------------

AN:That's all for now. Only one more chapter to go. Please review and I'll try to update soon.


	25. one last time

Here is the last part. I hope you like how it ends.

--------------------------- --------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------------- ---------------------

The Pink Fortune Paper

Part 25 (one last time)

Syaoran stood behind the door, which lead to the roof top of the school. He placed his hand in the ear piece. He was about to step out when Karou's voice spoke to him through the ear piece. "Be careful, Yu is standing there with Sakura.."

He pushed the door open and followed Karou's instruction to where a guy with silver hair stood dressed in a jump suit. He raised his gun and said. "Yu. Let the girl go… This is between the two of us."

Yu smirked at Syaoran as he lead Sakura over to the edge of the building. His evil eyes narrowed. "You think that it's going to that easy? I can't believe I trusted you and you turn out to be the one to stab me in the back." He paused and pushed Sakura towards the edge even more.

Syaoran took a step before. "Wait… what is that you want?" He asked with his gun lowered slightly.

"Ha," He smirked as he glanced at Sakura. "I didn't know that you cared for this girl so much. But don't worry. It's not she that I want." His dark eyes narrowed. "I want you to get rid of someone for me. I was going to do it myself but you stopped me."

"OK, I'll do whatever you want. Just let her go." He said slipping his gun back into his holster.

"Nagano-san is having a conference today. I want you to get rid of her for me. You can find her at the convention hall." Said Yu with a slightly smile on his face. "I heard that you were a sniper once. I'm sure it will be an easy task."

"The girl…" Syaoran asked as he glanced at Sakura who winced in pain as Yu tighten his hold on her.

Yu glanced at Sakura. "I'll let her go once you're done. But if you think it will be that easy think again. I'll be watching you and if it doesn't happen." He paused and raised the gun he had towards her head. "Well then she will have to take Nagano's place. You have 1 hour to get there. I'll give you till"

00 10 minutes later/ front of school 00

Karou and Eriol followed Syaoran to his car. As Syaoran was about to pull the door open Eriol placed his hand on it and asked. "Are you crazy? You're actually going to do what he says?"

Syaoran's amber eyes narrowed. He stared at the couple in front of him. "Yes, I'm going to do as he says. It's the only way to get Sakura out of this safely. Don't worry I'll be alright. You and Takashi will follow be the convention center."

This time Karou spoke up. "Eriol is right. You can't do this. There are get to be another way out of this."

"There is no other way!" Syaoran responded harshly. He took a deep breath. "If there was don't you think I would have used it."

"What about Sakura? IF you do this you know what will happen." Said Karou.

"I know… but there isn't. Karou you can ride with Takashi and Eriol. Everyone else will stay here and handle the rest." He glanced at his watch. He then looked up. "We don't have much time."

00 Convention Center/ 1:45 minutes later 00

"You think that your stupid threat is going to work? I know Syaoran… he won't do as you say." Said Sakura, who stood next to Yu on the balcony, facing the crowd of reporter.

"No, but with you here I'm sure he'll do as I say. I know that he cares about you. IF not he wouldn't have taken the time to find out who sent you the notes but if he linked what happen to you and him earlier this won't have happen. Now would it?" He stated with a smug look on his face.

He glanced at his watch. He then peered into the crow. " Looks like you're wrong. He's right there dressed in black. I must say he's picked a very good point to shoot the target."

"He might just be there but he won't shot." Stated Sakura with a slightly shaky voice.

"We'll just see." He paused again to look at his watch. "He now has 5 minutes."

Sakura watched as Syaoran glanced up at her for a split second. She noticed that he mouthed the words. "I love you and I'm really sorry." She watched as he raised his gun. He moved his hands towards his face to get better control.

-Please don't do it Syaoran. You promised me.- She watched as he squinted his eyes. She watched as if in low motion he pulled the trigger. She quickly closed her eyes. But instead of hearing a body clasped, she heard a creak and the chandelier that hung in the middle of the large room came crashing down.

She opened her eyes to down find only her, Yu and Syaoran standing in the room. The hundreds of reporters that once crowed the room had disappeared. A small smile was about to form on her lips but it quickly disappeared when she felt Yu grab hold of her.

"You've made a bad choice. Now it looks like your girlfriend will have to pay." Shouted Yu as he pressed the gun against the temple of her head.

"Give it up Yu. Even if you kill her you're not going to get out of this alive." Said Syaoran with his weapon pointed at Yu.

Yu just smirked as he placed his pointer finger on the trigger. He was about to pull it when he heard a loud bang.

The next thing he knew, his was wounded in the left shoulder and Sakura had been pushed to the ground by Karou. As they tumbled to the ground they had a few scratches from the broken glass around them.

A few seconds later Karou helped her up. "Let's get you checked out and I have a feeling that Syaoran is waiting impatiently to see you." She just nodded her head as Takashi and Eriol assorted Yu away with handcuffs.

00 Outside convention center 00

Sakura was getting bandages placed on her cuts as Syaoran rushed out. He had slight cuts on his face and hand from the chandelier. He let out a sigh when he finally reached her. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you right?"

She shook her head. "No I'm fine… but I have a bone to pick with you." She paused as her emerald eyes narrowed. "I told you to be careful. If you had really shot Nagano-san do you know what could have happen? You could have lost your job. But the worst thing is that I won't be able to see you again."

Syaoran pulled her into a hug. As he smoothing ran his hand over her back he said. "I know and I promise that will never happen again." He paused as they separated. "Unless you're being held hostage again."

She glared at him and said. "You want to try that again."

He chuckled at her. "Fine… I swear that will never happen again…"

00 Hong Kong/ 3 years later 00

Tomoyo sighed as she pushed back the curtains in the hotel room. She then turned around and stared at the lump on her bed. She ran her hands through her lose violet hair. She then hoped onto the bed and violently shook the lump.

"ERIOL get you butt out of bed. Sakura and Syaoran are waiting for us." She shouted in his ear.

He rubbed his eyes and mumbled. "We got in late last night… can't we sleep in."

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, we're going to be late."

00 Hotel Café/ around the same time 00

Sakura sighed as she picked up her coffee cup. She took a sip and then gently set it down. She then picked up the blackberry sitting next to it. As she was about respond it was snatched away.

"Syaoran-kun, give that back." She said with a pout on her lips.

Syaoran sighed as he set it down on the table. She glanced out of the large glass window, which she sat next too. "We're on vacation. You have someone covering for you."

Sakura lowered her head slightly and started to chuckle. She then looked up as she tucked some of her hair behind her ears. "You know that sounds very familiar."

He was about to respond when Eriol and Tomoyo walked over to their table and sat down. They order their meal and then leaned back in their seat.

"So what did we miss?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing… And I thought that once you were married you wouldn't be late." Sakura stated as she took a sip from her coffee cup.

"Hey, this time it was Eriol's fault." Stated Tomoyo as a waiter arrived with their order.

"What I want to know is where are we going today? I tried to talk your wife into telling me but she wouldn't" Syaoran said as he racked his hand through his hair.

"Well you'll just have to wait tell later cause she won't even tell me."

00 Temple/2 hrs later 00

Sakura was the last to step out of the limo. When she inhaled the insect fill air she groaned inwardly. She slammed the door shut. Her emerald eyes narrowed, which where hidden behind a pair of dark shades.

"Not this again… Tomoyo…." She said looking at Tomoyo.

"Hey I wanted to get some good luck for Aiko and my mother since she is looking after our daughter and might I add you and Syaoran's goddaughter." Stated Tomoyo, with a smirk on her lips.

Syaoran gave Sakura and she sighed. "Ok, fine…" Syaoran took hold of her hand they went into the temple.

00 Half an hour later 00

"Sir, we would like to know what our fortune says." Stated Syaoran, as they sat down in front of guy with gray hair in his late forties. "We're hoping to know what it says about our relationship.

The man looked at the pink piece of paper in front of him. He pushed up his glasses and then looked back at the couple. He smiled as he placed the paper down. "Well I have great news. It's a lucky piece. It say that this year it will be best of the two of you tie the knot."

A smile appeared on Syaoran's face. His right hand lowly moved towards Sakura's left hand. His thumb gently ran over the sparkling white princess cut diamond engagement ring. He turned his head and said. "Don't you think that this fortune is very lucky? I have a feeling that it might happen very soon."

"Whatever you say.. You know I don't really believe in that stuff." She then leaned towards the table and said. "Can you tell us how our goddaughter's love life will turn out?"

The man nodded as he picked up another piece of paper. As the man was reading the paper Syaoran leaned over and whispered. "I thought you didn't believe in this stuff? Why are you so interested in this stuff?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "You never know. It might be accurate. I mean if it wasn't for my fortune I wouldn't have found you." She answered with a smile on her lips.

-------------------- ------------

AN: Sorry to say this is the end of story. I hope you liked the ending. I'm really sad to see this story go because I really enjoyed it. Some of the events in this story did happen to me, which ones you'll just have to guess. I hope to see you in the next story and in my other ones which I hope to update soon.

ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!


End file.
